


Forgotten Love.

by Batwoman2019



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-23 16:24:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 45,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20343115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwoman2019/pseuds/Batwoman2019
Summary: What if instead of the Bellas competing with Evermoist and the other acts on the USO tour for a chance to open for DJ Khaled. They competed with them to open for someone else.  But what would of something happened if Calamity got into accident before the USO tour and forgot the one woman who mean't everything to her. will Beca finally get her chance to tell the woman she loves how she feels about her.





	1. Memory Loss

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys here's my third Pitch Perfect fanfic i hope you like it.

Three months before the USO tour.

(On the road Calamity's on the phone with one of her bandmates as she their talking Calamity laughs at her.)

Calamity: Shut up Veracity.  
Veracity: What it's true.  
Calamity: Sure it is.  
Veracity: You act as if you don't believe me?  
Calamity: There a reason i should?  
Veracity: Well no. But still.  
Calamity: Anyway.

(Then her phone beeps she looks at the incoming call and gets annoyed.)

Calamity: Hey Vera i gotta go. It is calling me.  
Veracity: I'm guessing by you saying it. That it's Marley?  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Veracity: Cal i thought you were going to end it with her?  
Calamity: I've been trying everytime i try she comes up with excuses as to why we can't break up.  
Veracity: Now you know damn well the reason.  
Calamity: Veracity i'll always know the reason why we'll never work out again after how many times?  
Veracity: This will be the fourth time you've had to break up with the bitch.  
Calamity: Yeah and for some reason she just won't leave me alone. I wanna be with someone else.  
Veracity: Make it clear to her.  
Calamity: I've been trying.

(Just then she gets hit from behind getting her to look around and see a car behind her.)

Veracity: Cal you are right?  
Calamity: Yeah someone just hit me from behind.  
Veracity: Who?  
Calamity: I don't know. I can't see their face it's too dark out here.  
Veracity: Are right well be safe.  
Calamity: I'll do that.

(Just then someone hits her from behind again getting her to drop her phone.)

Veracity: Calamity!

(When she doesn't get an answer she looks around to the other members of their band as they look up at her.)

Serenity: What's wrong?  
Veracity: I don't know. Calamity!

(Then she hears a crash over the phone and look at her.)

Serenity: Veracity!  
Veracity: Calamity can you hear me?

(Over at the crash site Mark pulls up to the site after hearing it quickly stops his car puts it in park then gets out of it as he gets out he rushes to where the car went over.)

Mark: Oh my god.  
Nick: Mark!  
Mark: Call 911 right now.

(He quickly grabs out his phone and calls for the paramedics as Mark rushes down to the car as he gets to it seeing it he knows who it is.)

Mark: Nick!

(He rushes over to the edge.)

Nick: What's wrong?  
Mark: It's Calamity's car.  
Nick: Oh my god.

(He rushes the rest of the way to the driver side door and reaches into the driver side to see who it is seeing who it is he puts his head down.)

Mark: Cal.

(Then he hears something coming from the floor and opens the door to see her phone on the floor he quickly grabs it up.)

Mark: Veracity!  
Veracity: Mark!  
Mark: Yeah.  
Veracity: What the hell happened?  
Mark: Calamity was in an accident.  
Veracity: She are right?  
Mark: No she's hurt pretty bad.  
Veracity: Oh god.  
Mark: Look go to the hospital and we'll meet you there.  
Veracity: Okay.

(Then she hangs up and looks at her bandmates.)

Serenity: What?  
Veracity: We need to go.  
Charity: What's wrong?  
Veracity: Calamity was in an accident and Mark say's it doesn't look good.  
Serenity: Let's go.

(They rush from her apartment and out towards the hospital. Later over at the hospital Mark's pacing back and forth waiting for news on Calamity as a doctor comes in to talk to him as he's talking to him the rest of Calamity's bandmates rush into the hospital and over to Mark whose finishing up his conversation with the doctor.)

Mark: Are right thanks Michael.  
Michael: Anytime.

(Then he turns and walks off as Mark stands there and looks at her friends.)

Charity: What happened?  
Mark: I don't know. All i know is that when i got to where she was i saw her car in a ditch.  
Serenity: She gonna live?  
Mark: They believe so. But there is a problem.  
Charity: What?  
Mark: She coded twice on the table and it took them longer each time they brought her back.  
Serenity: How long?  
Mark: First time it was only a second.  
Serenity: Second?  
Mark: Five seconds. They say if she codes again there's a good chance they might not be able to bring her back again.

(They put their heads down not sure of what to say to him.)

Veracity: Can we see her?  
Mark: Their still getting her set up into recovery but he said once she's all set up they will come out and let us see her.  
Charity: Okay.

(They sit down and wait for them to come and tell them about Calamity. As their waiting John walks in to talk to them.)

John: Hey.  
Mark: Hey what's up?  
John: I was called in by Nick.  
Mark: Okay.  
John: What happened?  
Mark: I don't know. I all i saw was a car go over the edge i stopped the car and quickly got out to see who it was.  
John: And it was?  
Mark: Yeah.  
John: How bad is it?  
Mark: Bad she coded twice on the table.  
John: Damn.  
Mark: Yeah. Doctor's say she does it again there's no chance of bringing her back this time around.  
John: Anyone of you know what happened?  
Veracity: We were on the phone when it called her.  
John: It being the girlfriend?  
Veracity: Yeah.  
John: What's their deal with the girlfriend?  
Mark: You and Natalie have met the bitch.  
John: Yes we have.  
Mark: This isn't really how i wanted to remember my wedding night John. I can't lose her. And i have feeling.  
John: She's not dying she's too damn stubborn for that.  
Mark: Yeah i realize that.  
John: We're doing everything we can to try and find out who drove her off of the road.  
Veracity: She said someone had hit her right as i brought up someone from Calamity's past.  
John: Who was that?  
Serenity: She was in an acapella group in collage.  
John: You remember the groups name?  
Mark: Yeah the Barden Bellas. Why?  
John: What was the girls name?  
Charity: Beca Mitchell.  
Mark: They went to high school together they became friends.  
John: Was Marley dating her in high school?  
Charity: Yeah they've had this on and off relationship for years. Whenever Calamity thinks she's free of her and she gets ready to call Beca and tell her how she's felt about her Marley shows back up in her life and say's she's sorry and that she shouldn't of left the way she did.  
John: You know with the way she's always popping back up in her life.  
Mark: You thinking?  
John: I think Marley knows Calamity's wanting to move on with her life and isn't to thrilled by the fact that the woman she wants to be with is wanting someone else.  
Mark: And a Barden Bella at that.  
John: Yeah. I need to go get Natalie and head back out to the crash site see if we can't find anything.  
Mark: Okay.

(Then he turns and walks off as Mark sits down next to one of the Evermoist members.)

Serenity: Mark i swear if Marley had anything to do with her accident.  
Mark: Yeah i'm right there with you.

(They look at him as he sits back and looks around the hospital. As their sitting there Mark's phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is seeing who it is he answers it.)

Mark: Hey thanks for getting back to me so fast.

(He gets up and walks off to go talk to them on the other end. As he's talking to them they put their head down annoyed.)

Theo: She are right?  
Mark: Well it's not looking good if that's what you're wondering.  
Theo: Had you asked them yet?  
Mark: No. That's actually why i was headed out to Serenity's when i saw her car go over the edge.  
Theo: The tour's in three months Mark.  
Mark: I know that. As soon as we know how she's doing i'll bring it up to them.  
Theo: Are right in the meantime do you know of any other bands?  
Mark: No. They were the only ones i knew of.  
Theo: Are right i'll start looking for two other acts keep me updated on her.  
Mark: Yeah you bet.

(Then they hang up as Mark turns and looks at her bandmates annoyed by the turn of events but walks over to them.)

Mark: Hey.

(Serenity looks up at him.)

Serenity: What's up?  
Mark: I just got a call from a friend of mine.  
Charity: What they want?  
Mark: I don't know how you guys are going to feel about this.  
Charity: Mark!  
Mark: You know every year the USO puts on this big tour to help support the troops?  
Charity: Yeah.  
Mark: Well he called acouple of days ago and asked me if i knew of a band that would go out and well perform.

(They look at him and then down the hall where Calamity is.)

Veracity: Shit.  
Mark: It's in three months.  
Charity: But is she going to be well enough in three months?  
Mark: If i know that woman she'll be wanting to get the hell out of this hospital as soon as she wakes up.

(They look at him and laugh. Over the next couple of days Mark and Nick help the Llanview PD figure out who ran Calamity off of the road as their helping them they start coming up with proof that Marley was involved with the accident now all they have to do is find the driver who drove her off of the road and then took off. Over at the police station Mark's looking over the map on the desk as his phone goes off he grabs it up to see who it is seeing the number he answers it.)

Mark: Hey how is she?  
Serenity: She's good. She's awake.

(Mark smiles on the other end of the line.)

Mark: That's great news.  
Serenity: Just one problem.  
Mark: What's that?  
Serenity: She doesn't remember much of anything.  
Mark: What?  
Serenity: Mark she knows who we are and who it is unfortunately is.  
Mark: Serenity!  
Serenity: she doesn't remember Beca Mitchell.

(He puts his head down not sure of what to say.)

Mark: Shit.  
Serenity: Mark she doesn't even remember the Bellas. And we all know she's met them.  
Mark: Yeah she has. She remember anyone in Beca's life?  
Serenity: No. I mean she remembers you. But she can't remember the one person who means the most to her.  
Mark: I bet Marley's loving this.  
Serenity: Yeah we haven't told her she's awake.  
Mark: Okay good. Keep her away from Calamity as much as you can.  
Serenity: I plan to.  
Mark: Has she asked about her?  
Serenity: No. Which in itself is a very good thing.  
Mark: Are right. Let her know i'll be there soon.  
Serenity: Okay. I'm sorry Mark.  
Mark: It's fine. 

(Then he hangs up with her and puts the phone down.)

Nick: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah.  
Nick: No you're not.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: Calamity's awake.  
Nick: Babe that's awesome.  
Mark: It is. But there's a problem.  
Nick: What?  
Mark: She doesn't remember Beca.

(He puts his head down annoyed.)

Nick: Marley must be loving this.  
Mark: She would if she knew she was awake.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Nick: They really don't like her do they?  
Mark: They do not.  
Nick: Have you told them yet?  
Mark: No. I mean we've all been so worried about Calamity it hasn't even come up yet.  
John: What hasn't?  
Mark: I haven't had the chance to tell the other's that the USO tour is a competition.  
John: For what?  
Mark: To see whose going to be opening for Steps at the final show.  
John: Oh wow.  
Mark: Yeah it was suppost to be DJ Khaled but he backed out at the last second.  
John: And they got.  
Mark: Yeah.  
John: Sounds like fun.  
Mark: Yeah really. Anyway. I'm gonna go see Calamity.  
John: Okay we'll keep you updated on the case.  
Mark: Are right.

(He grabs up his phone and walks out of the office.)

John: Something i should know.  
Nick: She doesn't remember Beca Mitchell or her former groupmates.

(He puts his head down feeling bad for her.)

John: She know?  
Nick: Yeah me and Mark have been keeping in touch with her. Much to.  
John: Yup. I get it.

(He turns and walks off as they start laughing. Later over at the hospital Mark walks up to Calamity's room and knocks on the door getting them to look over at him.)

Calamity: Hey.  
Mark: Hey you're awake.  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Mark: You look good.

(He hands her some flowers making her laugh at him.)

Calamity: Thanks.  
Mark: You're welcome. So how you feeling?  
Calamity: Kind of like i got hit by a bus.  
Mark: More like a car.

(She looks at him and laughs along with the rest of her bandmates.)

Mark: I know you just woke up but.  
Calamity: They told me. That's cool they wanted us to go.  
Mark: It is. But there's more.  
Serenity: What?  
Mark: Well the USO tour in three months.  
Charity: Okay.  
Mark: It's a competition.  
Veracity: Seriously.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Serenity: They find any other acts?  
Mark: Yeah a band from Texas called Saddle up and rapper whose name i keep forgetting. God i'm worse then my parents.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Calamity: They told you didn't they?  
Mark: They did. And i'm not making fun of you. I know better.

(She smiles at him as he kisses her head then pulls away from it.)

Mark: You'll remember in time.  
Calamity: I know.  
Mark: Me and Nick have been in contact with her so she knows what's going on with you.  
Calamity: Good. I mean i don't really remember her but.  
Mark: I know.  
Serenity: Was there more.  
Mark: Right um. Well Theo did call and tell me that DJ Khaled had backed out of the tour at the last second.  
Charity: That sucks.  
Mark: Yeah instead of it being him it'll be a group whose actually from Europe.  
Calamity: Who?  
Mark: You remember that group Steps?  
Calamity: No.  
Mark: Yeah. They made it official this month.  
Charity: That's even better.  
Mark: It is. I was able to pull some strings and get them onto the bases if needed.  
Serenity: That's cool.  
Mark: It is. I was trying to get the other guys to agree to it. But they said no.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Mark: No plus we've got that big tour in May so.  
Serenity: We're still going to that.  
Mark: Oh damn. But no. Theo said if you're up and ready by March the spot is still yours.  
Calamity: I'll see.  
Mark: No rush.  
Calamity: I know.  
Serenity: Is there another act?  
Mark: So far it's just you four Saddle up and that Rapper. I really need to remember his name come around to this tour starting.  
Charity: It would help.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Mark: Asses all of you.

(They continue to laugh at him. Over the next couple of months the Llanview Police department continue the investigation into who ran Calamity off of the road after finally catching a break in the case they finally catch the person who ran her off of the road and arrest them after two or three weeks of testimony the hit and run driver was sentenced to prison for wreck less endangerment and the attempted murder of Calamity. As the case wrapped up Calamity is slowly starting regain some of the memories she's lost since the accident that nearly took her life. Three months later in New York a week before the USO tour. Mark's there talking with one of his bandmates as his phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is. He excuses himself and walks off to go answer it.)

Mark: Hey.  
Nick: Hey.  
Mark: What's up?  
Nick: You're not gonna believe this?  
Mark: What?  
Nick: Mark Marley and Calamity got back together.  
Mark: Oh you've got to be kidding me.  
Nick: I am.  
Mark: Oh you prick.

(He starts laughing on the other end.)

Mark: You know babe you're a real prick.  
Nick: I know i'm sorry.  
Mark: It's fine. Now what's up?  
Nick: I just got a call from Lee.  
Mark: What's up?  
Nick: Him and the other members want another act added to the tour.  
Mark: Seriously?  
Nick: Yeah.  
Mark: Well other then Evermoist i don't really know.

(Then it hits him making him laugh.)

Mark: Actually i do know of another group who could go on this tour.  
Nick: Who?  
Mark: The Barden Bellas.

(Nick nearly falls out of his seat.)

Nick: Wait you know them?  
Mark: Babe. How the hell do you think i know who Beca Mitchell is.  
Nick: Think they'd agree?  
Mark: I don't see why not.  
Nick: Are right i'll let Lee know.  
Mark: Well i'd hold off on that. Until i can talk to them.  
Nick: Okay. Let me know once you know.  
Mark: Will do. Love you.  
Nick: Love you too.

(Then he hangs up and looks over at one of the bars seeing them walk in he rushes off towards them as he gets there he walks in and looks around the room as he finally spots them he walks over to them.)

Mark: Wow. I didn't know it was 2012 all over again.

(They all turn and look at him.)

Aubrey: Mark!  
Mark: Hi.

(She walks over to him and hugs him. Then she pulls away from him.)

Aubrey: What do we owe this little surprise visit?  
Mark: Oh you know. I heard a rumor that someone said a Barden Bellas Reunion and i thought i'd come and see you perform but. All i saw was them.

(They start laughing at the joke.)

Mark: Their not as pretty to look at.  
Chloe: Dude shut up.  
Mark: Yeah are right.  
Beca: How's married life?  
Mark: Loving every minute of it.  
Beca: Okay.  
Mark: She's fine Bec's.

(She smiles at him.)

Aubrey: She?  
Mark: She's remembering some things. But to her their just flashes.

(They nod their heads at him.)

Mark: I'm sorry Beca.  
Beca: It's okay.  
Mark: But the other members do say hi.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Emily: But seriously Mark.  
Mark: Right. Um as i'm sure Aubrey might have mentioned.  
Aubrey: Yeah.  
Beca: The USO tour.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Amy: What about it?  
Mark: I was told that the people who are hosting it this year wants four not three acts on it.  
Beca: Seriously.  
Mark: Yeah. So instead of Aubrey going through her dad i'm here to invite all of you to Spain to perform for the troops.

(They all look at him in shock.)

Aubrey: Seriously?  
Mark: Seriously. So what you ladies say. You wanna be Bellas again?  
Beca: I'm free.  
Amy: Me too.  
Chloe: I'm not about to say no.  
Flo: I'm down.  
Mark: Okay.

(Lily nods her head at him making him laugh.)

Mark: Still can't talk Lily?

(She sticks her tongue out at him making them laugh.)

Chloe: That is how she talks.  
Mark: Oh good. So it'll come in handy with the other acts on the tour.  
Beca: What other acts?  
Mark: Oh did i forget to mention that?  
Beca: Kind of.  
Mark: I didn't actually.  
Beca: Oh duh.  
Mark: But seriously. You ladies in?  
Stacie: Can you fly when you're eight months pregnant?  
Mark: No.

(He looks down and laughs.)

Mark: Congrats.  
Stacie: Thank you.

(The other's rush in and hug her then pull away from her.)

Beca: Okay so Emily you in?  
Emily: Hell yeah.  
Chloe: Mark just confirm for everyone.  
Mark: You mean the Barden Bellas are going to grace the USO tour with their beauty.

(They start beating on him making him laugh then they stop.)

Mark: Okay okay i'm sorry.  
Beca: Okay.  
Mark: You should probably know though.  
Beca: What?  
Mark: One of the acts on the tour.  
Beca: What?  
Mark: It's Evermoist.

(She looks at him and nods her head at him.)

Beca: Thanks for telling me.  
Mark: You're welcome.  
Amy: Why would that name effect you so much?  
Beca: Calamity's their lead singer.  
Amy: Oh. Shit.  
Mark: Look if being on this tour is going to be hard i can go ask someone else.  
Beca: No. I can do it. I want to do this. It's just a tour right?  
Mark: It is. But one little thing.  
Aubrey: What?  
Mark: There is a competition.  
Chloe: Really?  
Mark: I had a feeling that was going to make her happy.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Beca: What's the competition for. Since we know Khaled is no longer hosting the tour.  
Mark: No. He's not. But they did manage to find someone else to host the tour.  
Emily: Who?  
Mark: Steps!

(She looks at him and her jaw drops.)

Emily: No.  
Mark: Yeah it was a last minute switch but we got it taken care of.  
Emily: Okay um.  
Mark: You'll be competing with Evermoist and the other two acts on the tour for a chance to open for them at the final show of the tour.  
Emily: Oh wow.  
Aubrey: Why you look like you're about to have a stroke?  
Emily: Huge Steps fan.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Oh this is going to be fun.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Mark: Anyway.  
Beca: When do we leave?  
Mark: Tonight.  
Beca: Really?  
Mark: Really. In a couple of days meet me at this air field at 0600 and we'll head out then.  
Chloe: 0600 is?  
Mark: Six in the morning.  
Chloe: Got ya.  
Mark: Are right i'll see you guys then.  
Beca: Okay. Hey Mark.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Beca: Thank you.  
Mark: For what?  
Beca: For thinking about us instead of.  
Mark: You guys are better. Just don't ever tell Jesse or Bumper that.

(They start laughing as he turns and walks off to go back outside. As he walks out Beca turns to her friends.)

Beca: So's who ready to be Bellas again?

(They look at her and laugh as they all hug her making her laugh. A couple of days later over at the airfield Mark told them about as they walk up to the plane someone turns and looks at them.)

Man: Hi.  
Beca: Hi. Where's?  
Man: He had to fly out early in order to greet the other bands. I'll be flying out with you guys to Spain.  
Beca: You are?  
Man: I'm Mark's husband Nick.  
Chloe: Hi.  
Nick: Hi.  
Aubrey: This the plane we'll be flying on?  
Nick: Yeah. You ladies ready.  
Aubrey: Yeah.  
Nick: Are right.

(They all walk on to get ready to fly out to Spain. Later that day in Spain over at the Navel base Mark's standing there waiting for them to come off of the plane as they come off and round the corner he walks over to them laughing.)

Mark: Hey ladies.  
Beca: Hi.  
Mark: Welcome to Spain.  
Aubrey: Thank you.  
Mark: Was Nick good company?  
Chloe: Yeah he's a real nice guy.  
Mark: I know. I like him.

(They start laughing as he looks behind him.)

Mark: These two ding dongs back here are Chicago Walp and Zeke.

(They both wave at them.)

Mark: They'll be your security while you're over here.  
Chloe: He's cute.  
Mark: I wouldn't know. I'm married.

(They start laughing as Mark hands it over to Chicago who starts explaining what they'll be doing through out the day as he's explaining Mark's trying to keep from laughing along with Nick.)

Mark: Dude.  
Chicago: I'm kidding.  
Nick: No he's not.

(Mark starts laughing at his face.)

Aubrey: Anyway.  
Mark: Right. Chicago would you mind showing the Bellas the first venue.  
Chicago: Yeah.  
Amy: Question.  
Mark: Oh no.

(He walks off as they start laughing at him.)

Chicago: Yes.

(Amy asks her question getting Mark to make a noise getting them to look at him.)

Nick: What?  
Mark: Get ready for comments like that from her all tour.  
Nick: Oh shit.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Chicago: Let's get you to your first venue.  
Beca: Mark!  
Mark: She's in there.  
Beca: Okay.  
Chicago: Mark!  
Mark: She knows one of the members of Evermoist.  
Chicago: Oh.  
Mark: Only thing is.  
Chicago: Oh.  
Mark: Yeah. Tred lightly when it comes around to interducing them to em.  
Chicago: Got it.

(They walk off towards the hanger.)

Nick: Hey.  
Mark: I don't even know how either one of them are going to react when they see each other.  
Nick: Well she's been remembering.  
Mark: She has been. But Serenity said it's just flashes nothing more.  
Nick: Damn.  
Mark: I'm sure the more time they spend together.  
Nick: Maybe they'll go from flashes to actual memories.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Nick: Marley's not here is she?  
Mark: No.  
Nick: Okay good. So Beca won't have any problems getting to know her all over again.  
Mark: Yeah.

(They walk off towards the hanger as their walking towards it he sees a car pull up and stops in his tracks.)

Mark: Oh no.  
Nick: What?  
Mark: Look who just pulled up.

(He turns and looks at her.)

Nick: How the hell did she get onto the base?  
Mark: That's a very good question.

(Mark grabs a solider and tells him to get raid of her he nods his head at him and walks over to her to tell her to leave. As he walks over to her Mark and Nick continue on their way into the hanger as they walk in they see the Bellas inter acting with the other acts on the tour as their talking to them Mark looks around and sees the solider walking towards him he tells him she won't leave and that she was invited.)

Mark: Who the hell invited her?  
Solider: I don't know.  
Mark: Damn it. Wait she say who she was here to see?  
Solider: The lead singer of Evermoist.  
Mark: Damn. 

(He looks over at the Evermoist members who are looking the Bellas as Aubrey introduces themselves.)

Solider: What we do?  
Mark: Let the pest stay.  
Nick: You sure?  
Mark: I am. Because i know this woman she's not gonna give up until she sees her.  
Nick: Yeah are right.

(Then he turns and walks off as he walks off Mark looks around annoyed.)

Mark: Shit.

(As the introductions continue Mark looks at his friends annoyed. Just then Marley walks in Mark seeing her gets annoyed her seeing Beca even remotely close to Calamity walks over to her and kisses her catching her off guard Mark looks at her along with the other members of Evermoist and the Bellas.


	2. Evermoist and the Bellas meet Steps.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The USO tour is getting ready to start the Bellas have just landed in Spain for the first show. They have a run in with Evermoist. But someone has shown up to cause trouble for the Bellas. What could possibly go wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the second chapter i hope you like it.

(Beca seeing the kiss looks at them and then looks away not sure of how to react to it. As the kiss continues Calamity is trying to push her off of her Serenity having enough grabs her away from her friend and shoves her back.)

Marley: What the hell?  
Serenity: That wasn't called for.  
Marley: I thought so.

(The other two members line up with Calamity who looks at them and then over to her ex.)

Chicago: I believe it's time you left.  
Marley: I'm not going anywhere.  
Chicago: Either you leave on your own or i'll force your ass off of the base.

(She looks at him annoyed as she turns and walks off as she walks off Calamity looks at the group in front of them and laughs off the annoyance.)

Mark: You are right?  
Calamity: Yeah. I don't even know why she's here.  
Mark: You didn't invite her?  
Calamity: No i broke up with her just before we left.

(He looks at Chicago who looks annoyed.)

Mark: Damn it. We'll need extra security for the tour.  
Chicago: Understood.  
Mark: You ladies wanna do your introductions again due to Marley rudely interrupting.  
Aubrey: Sure thing.

(She does as he asks and introduces themselves again which gets Calamity and the other's to laugh.)

Calamity: Right on. I'm Calamity this is Serenity Veracity and Charity.

(Amy makes a joke to them getting Mark to turn and look at her.)

Mark: Ignore her.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Serenity: You guys do other people song's right? Like a cover band.  
Chloe: No no no. Emily writes original music for the Bellas.  
Emily: Well i only wrote that one song. I haven't written anything since.  
Aubrey: Hey hey are you with us or against us.

(Mark looks at her.)

Mark: Aubrey!  
Aubrey: Sorry.  
Serenity: And wasn't it one of your dad's who got you a spot on this tour?  
Chloe: Oh my god.  
Mark: Actually that was me.

(They look at him.)

Charity: You.  
Mark: Yeah. It was me. In fact i might as well as tell the other two acts here.  
SU member: What?  
Mark: I'm not sure if you guys had been informed of this last minute change.  
Young Sparrow: What last minute change?  
Mark: DJ Khaled backed out of the tour at the last minute. But someone did step up.

(The Bellas are trying to keep from laughing.)

Calamity: Do i even wanna know what their laughing at?  
Mark: Seriously.  
Calamity: Oh. Shutting up.  
Chicago: Mark! Whose this new host to this tour?  
Mark: A group whose actually from Europe.  
Young Sparrow: Who?  
Mark: The name of the group is Steps. 

(The other two acts look at him in shock and then smile at him.)

Mark: If you guys want to leave after learning that i'll understand.

(The other acts look at him and shake their heads at him.)

Mark: Are right. So are we going to have a problem here Evermoist?  
Calamity: No. The more the merrier.  
Mark: Good. You four play nice.  
Serenity: I'm always nice.

(The other three members are trying to keep from laughing.)

Serenity: Okay you three shut up. Anyway i do have a question.  
Mark: What's that?  
Serenity: You right there. In the yellow jacket

(Emily points to herself and Serenity nods her head at her.)

Emily: Okay.  
Serenity: Your group mate here said you wrote original music for you guys.  
Emily: Once. It's how i auditioned to become a Bella.

(Serenity looks at her and smiles a little.)

Calamity: Cool.  
Emily: I thought so. And they weren't this stuck up when i met them i swear.

(The Evermoist members start laughing at Aubrey's and Chloe's faces as the other Bellas are trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: Oh this is getting good.  
Chicago: Yeah.  
John: Oh come on when are we going to see some competition between these four bands here?

(They all turn and look at them.)

Calamity: Where'd you guys find them?  
Beca: They've been pains in our asses since collage.

(She smiles at her getting Mark look at them and laughs.)

Mark: Are right. Amy i know you and you wanna do something.  
Cynthia: You thinking what i'm thinking?  
Emily: What you thinking?  
Amy: A riff off.  
Emily: I wasn't thinking that.

(As the other Bellas continue to talk over each other Mark looks at the Evermoist members who are trying to keep from laughing.)

Gail: Wait yeah a Riff off yes.  
Calamity: What is a riff off?  
Veracity: Yeah.

(Chloe knowing Calamity doesn't remember what a riff off is happily explains what a riff off is.)

Chloe: Like say Party songs.  
Aubrey: Nice.  
Chloe: Thank you.  
Mark: Basically all they have to do is drop a beat.  
Calamity: Okay.  
Mark: I'll judge if it'll make you guys feel better.  
Beca: Works for me.  
Mark: Are right. Who wants to go first.

(As he asks Lily rushes forward and kicks them off making Mark laugh along with Chicago.)

Mark: Why'd i even ask.

(They continue to laugh as they start off the riff off and Mark listens to them along with everyone else in hanger. The Bellas are in the middle of the riff off as Beca sees Calamity hitting on Cynthia and gets upset and quickly walks off Mark seeing it walks up to Saddle up and stops them real quick.)

Mark: Hang on Sam.  
Sam: Sure thing Mark.

(He walks off after Beca. Outside of the hanger.)

Mark: Beca!

(She turns and looks at him.)

Beca: I'm sorry Mark it's just I didn't like How Calamity was looking at Cynthia.  
Mark: Beca you know she doesn't really remember you  
Beca: I know that. But it still hurt.  
Mark: I know that.  
Beca: God if only she could remember me. I would.  
Mark: Hey hey.  
Beca: This sucks Mark. Here i am in Spain getting ready to go out on tour with a woman I've been in love with since high school and she doesn't even remember me.

(He looks at her not sure of what to say to her then looks back inside of the hanger.)

Mark: Look i understand why you got upset over Calamity hitting on her okay.  
Beca: I know that you do. It just i hate this.  
Mark: I know you do.  
Beca: I so badly wanna go tell her. But i know she doesn't remember me.  
Mark: Give her time Beca she'll remember soon enough. I mean Serenity say's she's starting to have flashes.  
Beca: I know you told us back in New York.  
Mark: Yes i did. All you have to do is wait i mean this goes on for three weeks. It gives you plenty of time to for you to get know her all over again.  
Beca: Yeah i know. It's just going to be so damn hard.  
Mark: I know that.  
Beca: Okay.  
Mark: Okay.  
Cynthia: Bec's.

(She turns and looks at her.)

Beca: Yeah.  
Cynthia: You are right?  
Beca: Actually I'm not. Mind If we talk for a minute?  
Cynthia: Of course not.

(Mark walks off to go back inside and talk to the other girls.)

Cynthia: What's wrong?  
Beca: The lead singer of Evermoist.  
Cynthia: Calamity!?  
Beca: Yeah.  
Cynthia: What about her?  
Beca: I knew her back in high school.  
Cynthia: Oh she's that Calamity?  
Beca: Yeah she is.  
Cynthia: God Beca I'm so sorry I didn't know.  
Beca: Its okay. She doesn't even know how I feel about her.  
Cynthia: Oh.  
Beca: I so badly wanted to tell her back then but.  
Cynthia: But.  
Beca: She had an ex who wouldn't let me near her.  
Cynthia: Think she remembers you?  
Beca: Don't Think so. Hell i know she doesn't remember me.  
Cynthia: Why not?  
Beca: Remember that car accident that happened the night of Mark's wedding?  
Cynthia: Yeah.  
Beca: It was Calamity. She hit her head against the steering wheel pretty hard she doesn't really remember me.  
Cynthia: Ever thought about telling her?  
Beca: I plan on it. Just not now.  
Cynthia: I'd do it soon though.  
Beca: I know.  
Cynthia: Now come on Amy's wanting to finish off the riff off.

(Beca makes a face that makes her laugh. As they walk back into the hanger they see Mark talking with the Evermoist members making them laugh at something he said.)

Charity: Dude shut up.  
Mark: What?  
Serenity: What?  
Mark: Wow you guys are even less fun then Calamity here.  
Calamity: You do realize I can kick your ass.  
Mark: Name the time and place Calamity.

(She looks at him as her band mates start laughing at her.)

Calamity: You three aren't helping.  
Veracity: Sure we are.

(She smacks Mark in the head making them laugh at him.)

Mark: What?  
Veracity: She said we weren't helping.

(They start laughing at him.)

Beca: Hey.  
Mark: Hey you feel better?  
Beca: Yeah now I'm ready to kick their butts.  
Mark: Are right.  
Calamity: She's offly cocky.  
Mark: That she is.  
Beca: Well we did win a number of championships.  
Mark: Think you four can keep up with them?

(They look at him trying to keep from laughing. As Calamity walks up to her.)

Calamity: Can you keep up with us should be the question.  
Beca: Oh Calamity we can keep up.  
Calamity: Okay.  
Beca: By the way.  
Calamity: What?  
Beca: I like what I see.

(As she walks off Mark starts laughing at Calamity's face along with her band mates.)

Serenity: Oh my God. She just hit on you.  
Calamity: I-I-I can see that.

(Back by the Bellas Beca claps hands with Cynthia while the others laugh at Calamity's face.)

Mark: You are right Calamity?

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Calamity: Yeah. Where were we?  
Mark: Um i have no idea.

(They start laughing as Saddle up starts the riff off back up.)

I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go  
(I let it all go)  
Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo  
(Like a tattoo)  
And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, coming back to you  
Call me any day or night  
Call me (call me) on the line  
Call me, call me any, anytime  
Call me (call me), oh love.

Emily: I would but i don't have your number.

(They turn and look at her as Mark and Chicago are trying to keep from laughing.)

Beca: I agree with her. We would but we don't have your numbers.

(They clap hands making the other Bellas laugh at them.)

SU member: Damn.  
Calamity: Just whose numbers are you two looking for there?  
Beca: Beca!  
Emily: Emily!  
Calamity: Right.  
Beca: Your's sexy.  
Emily: Same for you too Serenity.

(Serenity and Calamity are trying to keep from blushing as Veracity and Charity who are behind them are leaning on each other laughing.)

Serenity: Damn.

(She walks off laughing along with Calamity.)

Mark: Oh my god you two broke Evermoist.  
Beca: Oops.

(Calamity walks over to Beca and looks at her as Chloe starts the riff off again trying to keep from laughing. As the riff off continues Mark's trying to keep from laughing at them along with Chicago. As the Bellas are about to walk out Mark stops them.)

Mark: Wait wait. Um look guys you have to understand something.  
Chloe: We know. Their just as good.  
Mark: They are. But you two.  
Emily: I'm sorry.  
Mark: What you apologizing for?  
Emily: They not mad.  
Mark: No. Believe it or not. Serenity and Calamity aren't so bad once you get to know them.  
Beca: What about?  
Mark: Look Marley showing up wasn't planned in fact Calamity didn't even invite her.  
Chloe: So what the hell is she doing here then?  
Mark: I don't know. But if she does try something me and Chicago will be here to put a stop to it.  
Beca: Okay. I really want to tell her how i feel Mark but i can't do it with that bitch around.  
Mark: You'll get your chance just like i said.  
Beca: I know give her time.  
Mark: Okay. Why don't you guys go back to the hotel and get settled in.  
Beca: Okay.  
Mark: Keep a close eye out for Marley will aye.  
Chicago: Will do.

(Then they turn and walk off as Mark looks back at the stage and the other acts up there.)

Nick: Hey.  
Mark: Babe this tour is suppost to be fun.  
Nick: You thinking what i'm thinking?  
Mark: Yeah.  
Nick: She's going to make this tour a living nightmare for the Bellas mainly one Bella.  
Mark: Beca!  
Nick: Yeah.  
Mark: We're gonna have to keep an eye on Calamity.  
Nick: Yeah.

(They turn and walk off as they walk off Mark pushes the camera out of his face as they walk off. Later that afternoon over at the hotel Calamity's finishing getting ready for the show as someone walks in to see her. Hearing the door she turns to see who it is seeing her she sends a real quick text to Mark once it's sent she turns and looks at her.)

Calamity: You're not welcomed here.  
Marley: Calamity come on.  
Calamity: There's a reason i broke up with you Marley.  
Marley: You talking about that Bella Bitch seriously.  
Calamity: She's not a bitch. And thanks to you i can't remember much of anything.  
Marley: Hey I've told you i had nothing to do with your accident and you know it.  
Calamity: The police say you did. And i'm more inclined to believe them over you.  
Marley: What?  
Calamity: Marley open your damn eyes i can't remember the last eight damn years. Well at least the ones that matter anyway.  
Marley: You remember your band mates.  
Calamity: You know it's funny.  
Marley: What?  
Calamity: How you know that i remember them. But i can't remember anything about Beca and the rest of the Bellas.

(She looks at her not sure of what to say.)

Calamity: Almost like you did something to make me forget who she was.  
Marley: You're talking crazy.  
Calamity: Am i?

(She shoves past her to go and grab her guitar. As she gets there she goes to grab it but Marley grabs it and keeps it away from her.)

Calamity: Come on Marley i need that.  
Marley: Not until we talk.  
Calamity: We are talking and now i need to go.

(She goes to grab for it but she walks out of her reach. Out in the hallway hearing the arguing going on inside of the room one of the Bellas walks up to the door and opens it to find Calamity fighting Marley for her guitar.)

Cynthia: Calamity!

(She turns and looks at her.)

Calamity: Yeah.  
Cynthia: This bitch bothering you?  
Calamity: Since i got out of the hospital.

(She walks off to go find Mark whose coming down the hallway.)

Mark: She in there?  
Cynthia: And she's keeping Calamity's guitar away from her.  
Mark: Are right get back down to the bus and wait there. Tell the other Evermoist members Marley's up here.  
Cynthia: Got it.

(She walks off to go find them as Chicago walks up to him and they head for Calamity's room. Inside of the room Marley' throws the guitar onto the bed which pisses Calamity off.)

Calamity: If you break that you're buying me a new one.  
Marley: Oh come on it's just a guitar.  
Calamity: It's one Mark got me for my birthday.  
Marley: Oh well then i guess he can just buy you a new one.

(She goes to grab it again only to have Mark and Chicago walk into the room.)

Mark: Hey.

(She turns and looks at them.)

Mark: Put that down right now.

(She does as she's told and Calamity grabs it.)

Chicago: You are right?  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Mark: Get her out of here.  
Chicago: Okay come on.

(He grabs her arm and they walk out of the room Marley goes to follow after them but Mark shoves her back.)

Mark: You're gonna leave right now. And if i even remotely find out you have come back i'm having your crazy ass arrested.  
Marley: I'm not crazy.  
Mark: No. You only had your ex run off of the fucken road so that she'd end up in the hospital or better yet dead.  
Marley: Now wait a minute.  
Mark: Stay the hell away from Calamity and the rest of Evermoist. That even includes the Bellas Marley. You do and i mean if you do anything to them you'll live to regret it. Now get the hell out of Spain and stay the hell away.  
Marley: What the hell is that suppost to mean?  
Mark: Let's just say i have friends in high places.

(Then he turns and walks out of the room.)

Mark: Give her five minutes to come out of there and if she doesn't call the police.  
Solider: Yes sir.

(He walks off to go join up with everyone over by the bus. Later over at the base the concert is in full swing with The Bellas up on stage doing Cheap thrills. Backstage Mark walks up to the Evermoist members with a group of five people behind him.)

Mark: Hey ladies.

(They turn and look at him.)

Serenity: Hey.  
Mark: So have you two recovered from Beca and Emily's flirting earlier.

(They both look at him as the other two start laughing again.)

Calamity: Not helping.  
Mark: Oh i know it's not. But it's still funny. Hell even they think it's funny.  
Serenity: Shut up you two.

(They start laughing even harder making them put their heads down.)

Mark: Anyway. Ladies this is Steps.

(The five members wave at them.)

Calamity: Oh wow.  
Mark: Lee H Claire Lisa and Faye.  
Lee: Hello!  
Calamity: Hi.  
Mark: This is Evermoist.  
Ian: Evermoist!  
Mark: I know it's a weird name but it can also be very hot.

(He looks Calamity up and down making her smack her friend in the head.)

Calamity: You're married.  
Mark: So's Lee and he's checking Charity out.  
Lee: Hey.  
Mark: It's true.  
Lee: Damn it.  
Mark: This is Calamity Serenity Veracity and Charity.  
Lisa: Nice to meet you four.  
Calamity: You too.  
Mark: Calamity's their lead singer.  
Ian: You've got a great voice.  
Calamity: Thank you.  
Veracity: What you guys think of the other acts?  
Faye: Their really good.  
Claire: The Bellas most of all. But the boys have their favorite and it's you four.  
Mark: They have boobs. And i'm sorry i can't believe i just said that.  
Calamity: I have boobs?

(Serenity looks at her chest.)

Serenity: Is that whose two bumps on her chest are?  
Charity: Yes.  
Serenity: I thought she grew two new brains.

(Mark looks at her as Calamity puts her head down.)

Mark: We pick at her because it's fun.  
Lee: It shows.

(Just then they hear a horn go off getting them to turn and look at the stage. Then they see what the Bellas are doing and Mark rushes for the stage and quickly gets them off of it as they get back there he looks at them.)

Mark: You never salute during Taps.  
Aubrey: Oh.  
Chloe: What you do?  
Mark: You stand at attention until you're told otherwise.  
Aubrey: Damn.  
Mark: You're dad's in the military Aubrey.  
Aubrey: I panicked.  
Mark: It's are right.

(Beca looks behind him and sees Calamity there whose trying to keep from laughing along with the other members of Evermoist.)

Beca: They think we're a joke.

(He turns and looks at them.)

Mark: It's a screw up just don't do it again.  
Beca: Okay.  
Mark: Hey guys.

(The Steps members turn and look at them as the girls walk over to them.)

Mark: Hey ladies this is The Bellas.  
Lisa: Hi.  
Emily: Hi.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Beca: It's nice to meet you guys.  
Claire: You guys too. We saw what happened out there.  
Beca: Yeah. So did they.  
Faye: Don't get to upset with them they were just as surprised that it went off.  
Beca: Yeah.

(Beca walks off as she walks off Calamity excuses herself and walks off after her.)

Claire: We miss something?  
Mark: It's been three years since they performed together.  
Faye: Oh.  
Chloe: We're still trying to get the hang of it again.  
Aubrey: And those two out there are no damn help.

(Mark looks at them and gets annoyed.)

Faye: Well care for some advice?  
Aubrey: Yes.  
Faye: Ignore them. Don't let them get to you.  
Aubrey: We try but they magically keep coming back.  
Claire: The best way to keep people like them out of here.

(She points to her head making them laugh.)

Claire: Is to pretend their not there the more you pretend their not there the more you're less likely to screw up.  
Amy: That always work?  
Lisa: Worked for the five us when we got together.  
Faye: Any new act or a group whose been together as long as you guys have been to this day continue to ignore jerks like them.  
Mark: Their right. I remember when i got together with the Backstreet boys. I Ignored the person who kept saying we wouldn't get as big as they are now.  
Chloe: Okay. We can do that.  
Mark: And for the love of god have fun.

(They look at him and laugh.)

Aubrey: Will do.

(They continue to talk them as the guys join up with them along with the rest of the Evermoist members who talk to them also. Outside Beca walks out of the Hanger and looks around the area. As she walks out Calamity follows her out.)

Calamity: Hey.

(Beca turns and looks at her.)

Beca: Hi. You don't have to come out here to check on me.  
Calamity: Why not?  
Beca: I saw your guys faces. When we came off of the stage you guys were trying to keep from laughing.  
Calamity: We weren't really laughing at you guys.  
Beca: What?  
Calamity: I saw Emily's face when the three Steps members walked up to you guys.

(Beca looks at her and remembers Emily's face then starts laughing.)

Beca: Yeah um.  
Calamity: Like i said we weren't laughing at you because of the horn going off. Although it was funny.  
Beca: Man.  
Calamity: I'm sorry i couldn't help it.  
Beca: Can you ever?  
Calamity: Of course not. Kind of like you saying you couldn't call me without my number.

(Beca starts laughing as she looks at her.)

Beca: Shut up.  
Calamity: I would but that was funny.

(She pushes her making her laugh she pushes her back as she's about to fall backwards Calamity catches her and she falls into her making her laugh. As their standing there they look at each other trying to keep from laughing Calamity smiles at her and brushes some hair behind Beca's ear making her blush at her she leans in to kiss her as their inches from kissing she smiles at her then she looks up to see a car speeding towards them and quickly grabs her out of the way and they both fall to the ground. Hearing something outside Mark and Chicago rush off towards the door leading out of the Hanger and out towards them as they get outside Mark looks over at them and sees the car driving off.)

Mark: Chicago have the gate stop that car.

(He rushes off to go have the car stopped as he rushes off Mark rushes over to his friends.)

Beca: Calamity you are right?  
Calamity: Yeah. I'm fine.

(She looks at her and then looks around the base as Mark reaches them.)

Mark: You are right?

(She looks at him and then looks around. As she looks at Beca.)

Beca: Hey hey you are right?

(She continues to stare at her and then stands up.)

Calamity: Yeah i'm fine. I uh. I gotta go.

(She rushes off to go be by herself.)

Mark: What happened?  
Beca: We were out here talking and someone tried to run us over.

(Mark looks over where the car went.)

Mark: Either of you see who the driver was?  
Beca: No.  
Mark: Okay come on. 

(He helps her up once she's up.)

Chicago: Car was long gone by the time i got to the gate.  
Mark: Damn.  
Zeke: But the police said they'd keep an eye out for the car.  
Mark: Are right. Come on.

(They walk off back into the Hanger. Later that night over at the hotel Mark's staying at up in his Penthouse the party is in full swing over in the area where Mark's music equipment Beca's in there playing around with the music as Marley walks off of the elevator to start trouble with her. As she walks off of the Elevator she goes to go back and talk to Beca Theo walks out and stops her.)

Theo: Where the hell do you think you're going?  
Marley: To talk to the bitch who stole my girlfriend.

(She goes to walk around him but he grabs her and pushes her back.)

Theo: You're gonna stay away from Beca and her band mates.  
Marley: She stole Calamity away from me.  
Theo: She didn't do anything. You're the reason why you lost Calamity not the other way around.  
Marley: She stole her from me Theo and you're gonna help me get her back.  
Theo: No bloody way.  
Marley: Oh come on Theo you know you want to.  
Theo: I have no idea what you're talking about.  
Marley: You help me take the Bellas off of the tour.  
Theo: I'm not helping you do anything. They have just as much right to be on this tour as the other acts do. Or are you just wanting them off so you can try and get Calamity back.  
Marley: She loved me.  
Theo: No. She loved Beca. But thanks to you she doesn't remember that love.

(He walks around her to go but she grabs him and pulls him back.)

Marley: Help me kick the Bellas off of this tour or you'll regret it.  
Theo: Make all the threats you want. Their staying.  
Marley: Not if i find away to have them kicked off of it.  
Theo: You leave.

(Just then his phone goes off he and looks at it annoyed.)

Theo: Leave the Bellas alone. I'm not telling you again Marley.  
Marley: I wanna see you try and stop me.

(He pushes past her to go down and get Mark. Once he's gone she looks around the room and sees Beca back there playing with Mark's music equipment seeing her there she goes to walk over to her only to have one of her friends grab her and push her back.)

Aubrey: Stay the hell away from Beca.  
Marley: Whose gonna stop me?  
Aubrey: Me so keep it up.

(Marley shoves past her as she goes after Beca. As she gets to her someone grabs her from behind and throws her out of the room as they walk out of the room Beca turns and sees them fighting she stops it and rushes out of the room.)

Beca: Guys cut it out.

(Just then Marley shoves Beca into the candle stick sending it into the curtain's catching the Penthouse on fire. As the fire starts the elevator opens and Mark walks off with Theo and Evermoist right behind him seeing his penthouse on fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys i hope you enjoyed that chapter. A little FYI. I'm not really good with Summary's. So sorry if the summary didn't really make much sense.


	3. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the fire in Mark's Penthouse can the Bellas come back from it and try to get through the tour without anymore trouble. And some old friends make an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter i hope you enjoy it.

(As the fire starts the elevator opens and Mark walks off with Theo and Evermoist right behind him seeing his penthouse on fire. Seeing the fire Mark looks around the room and looks at the Bellas.)

Mark: Get them out of here.  
Calamity: Okay. Guys help me.  
Serenity: Are right.

(They rush over to the Bellas and help them all up.)

Charity: Beca!

(She grabs Charity's hand and they all get up and rush off towards the elevator as they get there Calamity looks at Mark.)

Mark: I'm fine just go.

(Calamity gets onto the elevator and pushes for the ground floor as the doors close as it closes Beca grabs onto her getting her to smile at her and she wraps her arm around her in the Penthouse Mark tries to put the fire out but it's too much and rushes off towards the stairs. Later down on the curb Mark's looking up at the hotel.)

Mark: Shit.  
Theo: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah. Hey.  
Teller: Yeah.  
Mark: Tell the manager when he gets in tomorrow to let him know i'll pay for the damages done up in that room.

(He nods his head at him as Mark looks down the street at the Bellas and walks over to them as he gets to them he kneels down in front of them.)

Mark: Are right what happened?

(They look up at him.)

Mark: I'm not mad.  
Beca: I was in the back area where your music equipment was.  
Mark: Okay.  
Beca: I heard Aubrey arguing with someone so i put the headset down and went to see what was going on.   
Mark: Okay.  
Aubrey: She saw me and Marley fighting.  
Calamity: Marley!  
Beca: She was in the room.  
Calamity: She didn't do anything did she?  
Beca: She pushed me.  
Calamity: She pushed you?  
Beca: Right into the candle close by the curtain's Flo tried to catch me but with how hard she shoved me i fell right through her fingers.

(Calamity puts her head down annoyed.)

Mark: You go deal with her.  
Calamity: Are right. Chicago come with?  
Chicago: Yeah you bet.

(He walks off with her.)

Mark: Okay why don't you guys go ahead and head back to the hotel and try to get some sleep.  
Beca: I really am sorry Mark.  
Mark: It's are right. I didn't really like that room anyway.

(They start laughing as they get up and walk off towards their hotel.)

Aubrey: Where's Amy?  
Chloe: I haven't seen her since we got here.

(They continue onto their hotel as Mark looks up at the building again.)

Theo: Mark!  
Mark: Yeah.  
Theo: I think there's something you need to know.  
Mark: What's that?  
Theo: Marley tried to get me to help her get them kicked off of the tour.

(Mark looks at him not sure of what to say.)

Mark: How?  
Theo: She didn't say. But i have a feeling that fire was apart of it.  
Mark: Accidents happen.  
Theo: Yeah mainly when someone is pushed into it.  
Mark: Yeah. Now i need to go find somewhere i can stay the night.  
Theo: I'm sure the hotel across the way still has rooms.  
Mark: I'm not picky about where i stay so.

(He looks at him and laughs as Mark walks off towards the hotel across the street. Over in Calamity's room she's pacing back and forth as Marley walks into the room laughing at what she did.)

Calamity: What the hell is so funny?

(She stops in her tracks and turns to look at Calamity.)

Marley: Calamity!  
Calamity: Yeah this is my room. Now tell me what's so damn funny.  
Marley: The Bellas started a fire in Mark's penthouse. There's a good chance they'll be kicked off of the tour.

(Calamity looks at her trying to keep from punching her lights out.)

Calamity: You do realize they just told Mark what happened up there.

(She looks at her not sure of what to say to her.)

Marley: Whatever it was their lying.  
Calamity: Beca said you pushed her into the candle that lit the curtain on fire.  
Marley: She's lying.  
Calamity: She has witnesses to you pushing her Marley.  
Marley: And their lying too.  
Calamity: Are you really going to call an Army general a lair?

(Marley looks at her not sure of what to say.)

Calamity: Damn it Marley you could of killed someone. And that penthouse there's at least a million dollars worth of damage done to it.   
Marley: Looks like the Bellas are going to have to pay for it.  
Calamity: Actually thanks to you. Mark's having to put money out for it.   
Marley: Hey he's rich.  
Calamity: That's not the point. Thanks to you the Bellas could be kicked off of the tour.   
Marley: Hey it be one less group you'd have to compete with for a chance to open for Steps.  
Calamity: I don't care about the competition at the moment Marley. I care about the people's whose lives you risked when you pushed one of the Bellas into the Candle.  
Marley: Hey i was only doing what you won't do.  
Calamity: I wanna win a chance at opening for Steps fair and square not get one of the acts kicked off of the tour.   
Marley: You really are sweet on them aren't you?  
Calamity: Look just because i'm the lead singer of the rival band doesn't make me a heartless bitch. Neither one of us wants something bad to happen to them. You're the only one who seems to want to hurt them not us.  
Marley: You're so damn blind to what they think of you four.  
Calamity: What's that?  
Marley: Do you honestly think the Bellas care if you had lived after your accident Calamity.  
Calamity: You mean the accident you caused?  
Marley: I was just saying.  
Calamity: I know that. But the Bellas didn't pay that driver to run me off of the road. The Bellas aren't the reason why i can't remember important things in my life. hell when i first woke up Marley i barely remembered my own bandmates. So tell me how the fucken hell it's the Bella's fault. And don't you dare say it's because they showed up. I'm glad their here.

(Marley looks at her and laughs off the annoyance.)

Marley: Calamity!

(She goes to grab her but she backs up.)

Calamity: You nearly killed eight people tonight all because you can't have me back.  
Marley: I could if i wanted to.  
Calamity: Well then you'd be in for a world of hurt if you did anything to me or to them.  
Marley: Calamity they think you four are jokes.  
Calamity: Funny seeing as to how you're the one who said it. Not them.

(She goes to grab her only to have one of her bandmates walk into the room and grab her away from her and throws her towards the door.)

Charity: Walk right out that door and leave.  
Marley: And if i don't.  
Charity: Well then i guess you'll be arrested because the police are coming this way.  
Marley: You.  
Charity: You almost killed people tonight and you couldn't careless.  
Marley: Now look.  
Calamity: Marley just leave. Whatever you think we had back then was nothing.   
Marley: Calamity come on. I.  
Calamity: You nearly killed people tonight Marley you'll be lucky if the hotel's manager doesn't come after you.  
Marley: I'm not leaving.  
Calamity: If you're not going anywhere i am.  
Charity: You can stay in my room.

(She nods her head at her as she grabs up her bags and her guitar then walks out of the room with Charity right behind her. Over in Beca's room she's lying down thinking about what happened tonight. The screw up on stage to the almost kiss with Calamity and to the fire up in Mark's penthouse as she's thinking she starts falling asleep for the night. In her dream. Over in Calamity's room she's in her room watching television as someone knocks on her door she gets up to go see who it is as she gets to the door she opens it to find one of Bellas there and looks at her confused.)

Calamity: What you doing here?  
Beca: Okay I'm sorry I shouldn't of come here I'll go.  
Calamity: You came here for a reason.  
Beca: Okay. I don't know if you remember me or not.  
Calamity: I do actually.  
Beca: I don't mean the whole thing with the Bellas.  
Calamity: Oh. What you mean?  
Beca: Um we went to high school together.

(Calamity looks at her and smiles.)

Calamity: I thought I recognized you.  
Beca: Yeah.

(She moves out of her way and let's her into the room as she walks in she closes the door then turns and looks at her.)

Calamity: Look I wanted to apologize.  
Beca: You guys weren't to bad. Compared to some of the other groups we've come across you four weren't so bad.  
Calamity: What was with the middle finger?  
Beca: Amy was just well being Amy.

(Calamity looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: I'm sure.  
Beca: Look if this weird I can go.  
Calamity: No. It's fine. Just a little weird.  
Beca: Yeah.  
Calamity: Anyway.

(Beca looks at her then turns to leave. )

Beca: I'll be going then.  
Calamity: Okay.

(Beca turns leave but stops and turns to look at her.)

Beca: It was really good to see you again Calamity.  
Calamity: You too.

(Beca turns to leave again only to have Calamity stop her and pull her into her.)

Beca: What you doing?  
Calamity: Something my bandmates would give me hell for.

(Beca looks at her and smiles as she kisses her getting her to smile in it. As their kissing she deepens it as their kissing continues she pushes her jacket off of her once it's off it falls to the floor as it hits the floor she pulls away from her.)

Calamity: You sure about this?  
Beca: Yeah I am.

(Beca pushes her back onto the bed making her laugh at her as she lands on it Beca takes hers off and throws it to the floor as it hits the floor she smiles at her.)

Calamity: I don't bite Beca.  
Beca: I know that. You bite more with words.  
Calamity: I hardly said anything.

(Beca laughs at her as Calamity grabs her and pulls her into her lap making Beca laugh at her.)

Calamity: Plus I apologized.  
Beca: That you did.

(She pushes her back onto the bed and leans in and kisses her stomach getting her to smile at her as she's kissing it she kisses up and down it towards her belly button as she's kissing it she deepens it getting her to moan in it then she pulls away from it as she sits up and kisses her as their kissing she deepens it sending them into a love making session. Later their both under the covers kissing after making love to each as their kissing Beca smiles in it as their kiss continues she hears something go off and wakes up too shut it off once it's off she sits up in the bed and looks around the room then falls back to the bed.)

Beca: Oh shit. Where the hell did that come from?

(She continues to stare at the ceiling.)

Beca: God the body on that woman. And she's a good kisser. Oh God what is wrong with me?

(Beca looks at the time and gets up to get dressed and wait outside for the other Bellas and the jokes about the fire last night. Over by Charity's room Mark walks up to it and knocks on it.)

Charity: Just a minute.  
Mark: Are right.

(He stands out there waiting for one of them to open the door as he's waiting the door opens and he sees Calamity there and he laughs.)

Calamity: Marley wouldn't leave my room last night so Charity said i could stay in here.  
Mark: I didn't say anything.  
Calamity: Dude i know you well enough to know when you're trying to keep from picking on me.  
Mark: True. Anyway. I just talked to manager from the hotel across the street.  
Calamity: And?  
Mark: He's going after Marley for the fire.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Calamity: Well. That's always good to hear.  
Mark: It is. She's not gonna agree to it.  
Calamity: She's the reason it happened in the first place.  
Mark: I know that. Anyway. The police talked to the other Bellas and they all said Marley was the reason why the fire started.  
Calamity: Yeah.   
Mark: Yeah.  
Calamity: Mark!  
Mark: What?  
Calamity: She tried to pin the fire starting off on the Bellas.  
Mark: You believe her?  
Calamity: Of course not.  
Charity: After seeing Beca on the floor and hearing Marley shoved her.  
Mark: Yeah. She's lucky nothing worse happened in that hotel last night.  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Mark: Anyway. I'll wait for you guys downstairs.  
Calamity: Okay. 

(Then he turns and walks off as Calamity closes the door.)

Charity: What's up?  
Calamity: I almost did.

(She looks at her and gets annoyed.)

Charity: Why?  
Calamity: She said something that almost got me thinking the way she is.  
Charity: What she say?  
Calamity: That the Bellas wouldn't of cared if i had lived or died.

(Charity looks at her and gets annoyed.)

Charity: You realize she's full of it.  
Calamity: I know. Charity i'm so pissed off at her right now.  
Charity: Why?  
Calamity: She's the reason i can't remember anyone but her or you guys.  
Charity: It'll come back in time Cal.  
Calamity: I know it will. Maybe spending more time with the Bellas won't be such a bad thing.

(She looks at her as Charity pushes her making her laugh. Later downstairs outside of the hotel The Bellas are sitting there thinking as the other Acts come out of the hotel and look at them.)

Sam: We heard what happened last night.  
Beca: Yeah.  
Sam: You guys are right?  
Aubrey: Yeah. Thanks for asking.  
Sam: Anytime. Just be careful.

(They nod their heads at them as they walk off Calamity and Serenity walk up to them to tease them about the fire up Mark's penthouse.)

Serenity: You guys realize you don't have to try so hard to get Mark's attention.

(They look at them and laugh. But Beca can't look Calamity in the eyes which gets Serenity to notice.)

Serenity: You are right?  
Beca: Yeah I'm fine why.  
Serenity: You can't seem to look Calamity in the face.  
Beca: Maybe it's because I think she's to pretty it's hard to.

(Calamity looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: Why me?  
Serenity: What you asking me for?  
Calamity: I don't know.  
Serenity: Anyway. Just have some dignity. Yes it's a competition but have fun while being in the middle of it.

(They nod their heads at em as they walk off as Beca looks down again.)

Chloe: Okay whats going on with you?  
Beca: Nothing  
Chloe: It's not nothing Beca you could barely look Calamity in the eyes.  
Beca: I had a dream about her last night.

(They all look at her.)

Chloe: Wow.  
Beca: Yeah.  
Amy: Wait isn't that the Calamity you had a thing for in high school?

(They all look at her.)

Beca: Yeah she is.  
Emily: Wow.  
Beca: Yeah but I don't think she doesn't know. Hell we all know she doesn't remember me.  
Aubrey: Yeah we do. Sorry Bec's.  
Beca: It's fine.  
Flo: I'm sure she's trying to remember. Just find time in this busy tour to talk to her.  
Beca: Yeah I might do that.

(They nod their heads at her. Unknown to them Serenity over heard their conversation and looks down upset. As she's standing there on there one of the other girls walks up to her.)

Charity: What's wrong?

(Serenity looks behind her at Charity.)

Serenity: The Bella over there.  
Charity: Which one?  
Serenity: The one closer to the steps.  
Charity: Beca!?  
Serenity: Yeah.  
Charity: What about her?  
Serenity: That was the girl Cal was in love with in high school.  
Charity: Oh boy.  
Serenity: Shity thing is.  
Charity: She doesn't actually remember those feelings.  
Serenity: No she doesn't.  
Charity: And Marley wasn't any damn help.  
Serenity: No she sure as hell wasn't.  
Charity: You need to tell her.  
Serenity: Okay. Go keep Cal company.  
Charity: Okay.

(She walks off to go talk to Calamity. As she as walks off The Bellas walk up to her.)

Serenity: Hey Beca can I talk to you real fast?

(She looks at her confused.)

Beca: Sure I'll meet you guys over there.  
Chloe: Okay.

(They walk off as Serenity looks at her.)

Beca: What's going on?  
Serenity: I over heard you're conversation with the rest of your group.  
Beca: Oh God.  
Serenity: I won't tell her.

(Beca looks at her and smiles at her.)

Beca: Okay. I wanna tell her it's just I don't even think she remembers me.   
Serenity: Yeah um.  
Beca: What?  
Serenity: She doesn't actually remember much of anyone.

(Beca looks at her not sure of what to say to her.)

Beca: Oh.  
Serenity: It's not what you think Beca.  
Beca: Oh.  
Serenity: She was in a car accident about three months ago.

(Beca looks at her not sure of what to say to her.)

Beca: How bad was it?

(Serenity looks at her not sure of how she can tell her this.)

Veracity: She almost died.

(Beca looks at her and then Serenity then puts her head down.)

Beca: Oh God.  
Serenity: When she woke up she didn't really remember anyone from her past.  
Veracity: All but one person and she's the reason she had the accident in the first place.  
Beca: Who?  
Serenity: Marley!

(Beca looks at them annoyed.)

Beca: Well to be honest i kind of are ready knew. I just didn't know how bad it was.  
Serenity: How?  
Beca: Mark was keeping me in the loop on what was happening with her.   
Serenity: Oh.  
Beca: I didn't wanna over step and go see her if it was there with her.  
Veracity: That bitch never stepped foot into that hospital.

(Beca looks at her and laughs off the annoyance.)

Beca: You guys ever tell her?  
Serenity: We did. But once she woke up we kept our mouths shut and she was fine with that.   
Beca: Wow.  
Veracity: She tried everything she could to try and see her after she was released but we wouldn't let her near her.  
Beca: You guys are good friends.

(They look at her and laugh.)

Serenity: You've got some good friends too.  
Beca: Yeah i know i do.   
Veracity: You are right?  
Beca: Yeah i was wondering something.   
Serenity: What?  
Beca: What can I do?  
Veracity: Be a better friend then Marley was a girlfriend to her.

(Beca looks at her and nods her head at her. Then she looks back at the other Bellas realizing they heard the conversation.)

Beca: How much of that did you guys hear?  
Aubrey: All of it.  
Serenity: No judgment?  
Amy: Someone losing their memory isn't worth judging them over.  
Beca: You guys mind if I ride with them?  
Aubrey: Of course not. Be there for her.  
Beca: You two mind?  
Veracity: Of course not come on.

(She walks off with them towards the van their riding in.)

Chloe: Damn.  
Aubrey: Yeah. Come on.

(They walk over to the van their riding in. Back by the van Evermoist is riding in.)

Charity: You are right?  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Charity: Calamity!

(She looks at her and gets ready to say something as the two remaining members of the band walk up with Beca in tow.)

Calamity: I remembered something last night.  
Charity: What?  
Calamity: More like who.  
Charity: Okay who?  
Beca: Hey.

(They both look at her and laugh.)

Charity: Hey.  
Beca: You two mind if I ride along with you guys?

(They both look at her and smile.)

Charity: Of course not. You can sit next Calamity.

(Beca nods at her head at her as she gets in and sits next to Calamity as she sits next to her the other two get in and the doors close behind them.)

Driver: Anyone else?

(Charity looks around and sees Marley gets Serenity's attention.)

Serenity: Nope we got everyone.

Driver: Are right.

(He starts the engine and puts it in drive as all of the vans leave for the base to head off towards the next stop on the tour. As they drive off Marley looks over and sees them pulling away and sees Serenity giving her the finger pissing her off.)

Marley: Damn it.

(In the van Calamity and Beca are talking and joking around.)

Beca: Shut up that's not true.  
Calamity: Okay.  
Beca: Hey hey no picking on me you'll hurt my feelings.

(The other three members are in the back laughing at them.)

Calamity: Shut up you three.

(As they continue to talk and joke around Calamity's phone goes off she grabs it out to see who it is seeing the number she shows Beca who looks annoyed at it and she answers it.)

Calamity: What?  
Marley: You guys took off without me.  
Calamity: We did?  
Marley: Yes i'm standing outside of the hotel and all of the vans are gone.  
Calamity: Huh. Well then i guess you should of been outside waiting along with everyone else.  
Marley: Serenity saw me.

(Calamity looks back at Serenity and laughs knowing that she did but asks anyway.)

Calamity: Did either of you two see Marley outside of the hotel?

(They look at her and start laughing but quickly stop.)

Serenity: We have no idea what she's talking about.  
Beca: Of course you don't.

(Serenity pushes her head forward making her laugh as Beca texts the other members of the Bellas what happened.)

Calamity: Are you sure they saw you?  
Marley: Calamity they gave me the bird.

(Calamity looks at Beca whose trying to keep from laughing.)

Calamity: Did you two flip Marley off?  
Serenity: No. I'd never do such a thing.

(Beca's still trying to keep from laughing. Over in the van the Bellas are in Chloe sees the text and starts laughing getting the other's to look at her.)

Emily: What?  
Chloe: Serenity told the driver there were no more people waiting outside of the hotel.  
Aubrey: That's funny?  
Chloe: Marley was standing outside as we pulled off.

(They start laughing as they realize what they did.)

Amy: Oh this is getting better and better.  
Chloe: Yeah apparently Serenity gave Marley the finger as we drove off.

(They start laughing again. Back in the van Evermoist is in Calamity's still on the phone with Marley.)

Calamity: Well i don't know what to tell you Marley. You can either take a cab to the nearest airport and fly out or stay in Spain i really don't care.   
Marley: Look Calamity i came here to be here for you and the other members of your group.  
Calamity: No you didn't you came here to start trouble with the Bellas. I'm not your girlfriend anymore Marley so i couldn't careless how you're getting to the next city and venue. You're smart think of something.  
Marley: Calamity!

(Just then Beca grabs the phone and talks into it.)

Beca: Hey i got an idea.

(She hangs the phone up before Marley can say anything making the Evermoist members laugh at her.)

Calamity: Thank you.

(Beca looks up at her and smiles.)

Beca: No problem.  
Serenity: Wow.  
Charity: I know.

(They start laughing. Over the next few weeks as the tour continues both the Bellas and Evermoist start growing closer as they continue to grow closer Marley continues to try and cause trouble for both groups the more she tries to cause trouble for them the more annoyed both groups grow with her until one day when she finally say's something that really gets the Evermoist members to rethink somethings for a short second until Mark shows up and forces Marley away from them. Once their out of ear shot he turns her around and looks at her.)

Mark: Haven't you caused enough trouble for one tour?  
Marley: It won't ever be enough until i have who i want.  
Mark: She doesn't love you Marley get it through your damn head.  
Marley: She loved me until that.  
Mark: For the last time Beca isn't a bitch. And i'm sick off hearing you call her that.   
Marley: Mark!  
Mark: The Bellas are staying on the tour weather you like it or not. It's been three weeks and you're still causing problems.  
Marley: They started this.  
Mark: How the hell did they start this?  
Marley: They showed up.  
Mark: It's a fucken tour Marley. They didn't know Evermoist were going to be on the tour.  
Marley: You sure about that?  
Mark: Okay so they did. But they could of as easily as said no. But they came anyway.  
Marley: Why?  
Mark: Because it's something they all wanted. Plus i don't really think they thought that Evermoist's lead singers psycho ex girlfriend would show up and would continue to try and have them thrown off of the tour. I have never seen anyone try as hard as you have to have them thrown off. I mean there are other acts on this tour.  
Marley: I know that.  
Mark: So why not go after them? What the hell is so damn special about the Bellas other then the fact that they have Beca Mitchell in the group.

(She looks at him not sure of what to say.)

Mark: I've been telling you all tour to go home and to stay the hell away from both Evermoist and the Bellas but you won't listen so now. I have no choice but to do this.

(He waves a couple of police officers over they walk over to him as he gets to them he tells them what she has been doing and nod their heads as they grab out their cuffs and read her rights once they've been read they turn and walk off with her. Once she's out sight he turns and looks at his friends and knows they over heard what he said.)

Beca: She really does hate me.

(She turns and walks off.)

Calamity: Beca!  
Mark: Go talk to her.

(She nods her head at him as she walks off after her.)

Theo: That the end of it?  
Mark: It better be.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Theo: I've been doing a lot of thinking lately and there's something you need to hear.

(Mark looks at him and nods his head at him as they walk off. Up in Mark's room Theo hands him what Beca was working on the night Marley showed up and started the fire at the hotel.)

Mark: This what Beca was working on?  
Theo: Yeah.  
Mark: Go ahead.

(He starts it up and Mark listens to it as he's listening he turns and looks at Theo. Then he pushes pause on it.)

Mark: Shit.  
Theo: What?  
Mark: She's good.  
Theo: She is. I've been going back and forth with this trying to figure out if i should tell you or Steps first.  
Mark: No this is really hard. Because she's not gonna wanna do this alone.  
Theo: I know.  
Mark: Damn. I honestly don't know what the hell is going to happen i mean with everything Marley just pulled.  
Theo: I'm aware.  
Mark: Get Steps here they'll want to hear this.  
Theo: Okay.

(He walks off to go call them as Mark stands there thinking. Out in hall Beca's walking towards her room as Calamity walks up to her.)

Calamity: Beca!

(She stops walking to turn and look at her.)

Beca: Yeah.  
Calamity: Look i know we came close to believing what she said. But.  
Beca: No it's fine. It's just i hate the fact that she's only here because she sees me as competition.

(Calamity looks at her.)

Calamity: Why would she see you as competition?  
Beca: I really don't know. But she seems to think so.

(Calamity looks at her and nods her head at her.)

Beca: I just hate she's dragging the other Bellas into this.  
Calamity: You're not the only one.  
Beca: Their my friends and because she's well.  
Calamity: A nutcase. It's okay you can say it.

(Beca looks at her and laughs.)

Beca: Yes she's a nutcase whose clearly still in love with you.  
Calamity: She can be as in love with me as she wants to be. After what she did.  
Beca: You're still alive Calamity be happy about that?  
Calamity: I'm happy about that everytime i wake up in the morning.  
Beca: Give her another shot.

(She goes to walk off but Calamity stops her and pulls her back into her.)

Calamity: I don't want her.

(Beca looks at her and smiles at her.)

Beca: Who you want?  
Calamity: You.

(Beca looks at her and smiles at her as their about to kiss someone comes in and punches Calamity sending her to the ground seeing her go down Beca rushes over to her.)

Beca: Calamity!

(She looks up at her as they both look over Beca's shoulder.)

Beca: What the hell Benji?

(He looks at her in shock at what he just did. Just then Jesse and Bumper rush forward and see the lead singer of Evermoist on the ground they look at Benji who still looks shocked at what he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the latest chapter. If you did leave a comment below.


	4. Jealousy and Apologizes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting punched like that Will Calamity be okay and will she finally get her memories back. Plus with Marley still causing trouble with the Bellas will Beca and Emily finally get their chances to tell the women they love how the feel or will Marley's latest lie prevent from getting that chance. Also Steps makes a decision about who they want to open for them on their reunion tour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys here's another chapter for today. I hope you enjoy it.

(As Benji stands there Jesse and Bumper rush forward and see the lead singer of Evermoist on the ground they look at Benji who still looks shocked at what he did.)

Jesse: What the hell did you do?  
Benji: I saw her getting ready to kiss someone and i got mad.  
Beca: So you punched her. She had a head injury Benji.  
Benji: I'm sorry are right. I really am.

(Beca helps her sit up and lean on the wall as Mark walks out of his room and sees her sitting there.)

Mark: What happened?  
Beca: He happened.

(Mark looks over at him and gets annoyed.)

Mark: Can you stand up?  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Mark: Are right Jesse give me a hand Beca go down to the pool and get the other Evermoist members.  
Beca: Okay. Bumper come with me.

(They rush off down the hallway. In Mark's room he sits Calamity down on the bed as she's sitting he looks at her.)

Mark: Run down the hall and get me some ice for her head.  
Jesse: Okay. You come with me.

(He walks out of the room with Jesse who looks really pissed at him. Out in the hallway.)

Jesse: What were you thinking?  
Benji: I wasn't.  
Jesse: You knew she had an accident and you punched her anyway.  
Benji: I.  
Jesse: You'll be lucky if she doesn't press charges against you.

(Out by the pool the rest of the Evermoist and Bellas are talking and joking around as Beca and Bumper walk up to them.)

Beca: Guys.

(They all look up at her.)

Charity: Hey where's?  
Beca: Emily Benji's here and he just punched Calamity.  
Emily: What? She are right?  
Beca: She looks fine. But she hit her head again.  
Emily: You three go.

(They quickly get up and rush off towards the hotel and up to Mark's room to go see her. Up in Mark's room Jesse's back and hands Mark the ice for her head.)

Mark: There's a cloth in the bathroom get it for me.

(He walks into the bathroom and grabs the cloth once he has it he hands it to Mark so he can put the ice in it once it's in there he wraps it up and walks back over to Calamity and has her put it on her head. She does as she's asked.)

Mark: You are right?  
Calamity: Yeah. You got any aspirin?  
Mark: Yeah. In the bathroom on the sink.

(Jesse walks back in there and grabs it up once he has it he dumps out a couple of pills then gets some water for her once he has them he walks back out into the room and hands them to her.)

Calamity: Thanks.  
Jesse: You bet.  
Calamity: Where's?  
Mark: She went down to get the rest of your bandmates.  
Calamity: Okay. I can deal with them. Him not so much.  
Mark: Jesse make sure he's out of here before the other's get here.  
Jesse: Yeah. Let's go.

(He grabs him and they walk out of the room as Mark remains with Calamity. As they walk out Theo walks back into the room and sees Calamity with the Ice on her head.)

Theo: What happened?  
Mark: I'll explain later. What did Steps say?  
Theo: The girls can't make it for the final show. But the guys will be here so.  
Mark: Okay good.

(As they continue to talk Beca walks back into the room with the three remaining members of Evermoist and they walk over to their lead singer.)

Serenity: What happened?  
Mark: Emily's ex showed up.  
Serenity: Her ex?  
Beca: He wasn't so much her ex as he was her.  
Aubrey: He was more of her stalker.  
Calamity: Great so i got punched by another stalker.  
Emily: I really am sorry Calamity.  
Calamity: It's fine. I'm use to getting beat up.

(They start laughing as Calamity keeps the ice on her head.)

Beca: Jesse and Bumper are also here.

(They look at her.)

Chloe: Well we saw Bumper.  
Beca: Where is Jesse?  
Mark: He took him out of here i knew one of these three would wanna hit him.  
Serenity: If not Beca.  
Beca: I came close.

(They laugh at her.)

Mark: Why don't you guys stay here with her while i go talk to our old friend Benji.  
Beca: Play nice.  
Mark: He'll be lucky if Jesse doesn't stop me from killing him.  
Beca: Mark!  
Mark: Yeah are right. Theo stay with them.  
Theo: Okay.

(Mark walks out of the room and over to them as he gets to them he grabs Benji and pins him against the wall.)

Mark: What the hell is wrong with you?  
Benji: I'm sorry are right i saw her getting ready to kiss Beca and i thought it was Emily.  
Mark: Emily's taller then Beca Benji.  
Benji: I know and i'm sorry are right.  
Mark: You realize that punch and her head hitting the fucken wall could of made her injury worse.  
Benji: I thought she was going to kiss Emily are right. I got upset.  
Mark: so you punched someone you knew had been in an accident one that nearly took her life and punched her?  
Benji: Yes.  
Mark: You're starting to sound a lot like Marley Rose Benji.

(He puts his head down as Mark let's him go and he looks at Jesse who looks just as annoyed with him.)

Benji: I'm sorry.  
Mark: Yeah well if she had hit her head a little bit harder then what?  
Benji: I don't know.  
Mark: If anything and i mean if anything had happened to Calamity after that punch i wouldn't of stopped Beca from laying your ass the hell out.  
Benji: Mark!  
Mark: Get him out of my sight Jesse.  
Jesse: Are right. Let's go. Move it.

(He pushes him down the hallway. Back in the room Beca's looking Calamity's head over as Calamity's phone goes off she grabs it up and looks at the number seeing the number she answers it.)

Calamity: What you want Marley?  
Marley: Just wanted to say thank you for letting Mark have me arrested.  
Calamity: You wouldn't leave us alone so he had no choice.  
Marley: You always have a choice but you keep choosing that Bella bitch along with Serenity.

(Calamity looks over at Serenity and gets annoyed with her ex. She stands up and smiles at Beca as she walks off to go talk to her.)

Calamity: What is it with you huh?  
Marley: What?  
Calamity: We're on a tour trying to relax and have fun but yet all you can do is cause trouble and i'm tried of it. Lose this number and if i ever hear from you again i will make sure Mark makes you regret it.  
Marley: Calamity!  
Calamity: Do whatever you think is right Marley it's never going to change how i feel about Beca i don't care what you say.

(Then she say's it which gets Calamity to fall silent on the other end.)

Marley: I bet that changed how you feel about her right?

(Calamity puts her head down and smiles a little at Beca.)

Calamity: Not really.

(Then she hangs up and walks back into the room.)

Beca: Hey.  
Calamity: Hey.  
Beca: You okay?  
Calamity: Let me ask you something.  
Beca: Shoot. And i don't mean that seriously Serenity.

(She starts laughing as she walks off.)

Calamity: The night of the fire up in the penthouse.  
Beca: You mean the one Marley started by pushing me into a standing Candle?  
Calamity: Yes.  
Beca: Okay.  
Calamity: What were you doing again?  
Beca: Theo had taken me back to where Mark's music equipment was to show me what he did while he was out on the road. Why?  
Calamity: Marley said something about you being chosen to open for Steps.  
Beca: What?

(Calamity winces and Beca quickly apologizes.)

Beca: Oh god Calamity i'm so sorry.  
Calamity: It's fine. So it's not true.  
Beca: I don't even know how they would of found out about that recording.  
Calamity: Theo!  
Theo: That's what i wanted to talk to Mark about.  
Beca: What?  
Theo: It's not confirmed yet Beca. We're waiting for two of the Steps members to arrive. So how she would of found out i have no idea.  
Serenity: Maybe she just said it to upset you.  
Calamity: Yeah and that's what she did.  
Beca: I.  
Calamity: Hey if they end up choosing you good on them.  
Beca: Yeah but if they do i won't do it. I'm in a group.  
Calamity: And as great as that is.  
Beca: I know. But like Serenity said she might of just told you that to hurt you.  
Calamity: And she did. You guys she was so damn happy to know that i was hurt by what she said.  
Charity: Almost like she planned it.  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Theo: I had nothing to do with it i swear.

(They look at him and laugh.)

Beca: Didn't think you did.  
Theo: Oh good.

(They start laughing again then calm down. Over the next acouple of days Marley continues to cause trouble for the Bellas and Evermoist until one day she say's something that really puts one hell of a riff between the bands budding friendship one that just might keep Beca and Emily from getting the two women they want.)

Beca: We never said that.  
Calamity: Really?  
Beca: I never once said i was thrilled that you were in an accident. In fact when Mark told me i was pissed and when Serenity told me that you couldn't remember anyone of us i got upset.  
Calamity: Why?  
Beca: If you don't know the answer to that question yet then i can't help you.  
Calamity: Oh come on.  
Beca: I don't know what to tell you Calamity i would never say what she did. To be honest.  
Charity: With as pissed as she is right now that would help.  
Beca: Look you three know i would never say such a thing.  
Charity: Beca!  
Beca: No i get it she's your lead singer and you're on her side the hell with what all went through while she was in the hospital.

(They all look at her as she pushes past Calamity who puts her head down. Annoyed with herself.)

Chloe: We'll go talk to her.

(They nod their heads at them as they walk out of the room. Later after finding out what happened between the Bellas and Evermoist Mark walks into the room and lay's into all of them for listening to what Marley said they try and defend themselves but Mark doesn't wanna hear it and continues to yell at them until Theo walks into the room and takes him out of the room as he walks out he say's something he quickly regrets saying when he sees the look on Calamity's face but doesn't have the guts to apologize to her and walks out of the room pissed at himself. As they walk out and are down the hallway Theo stops him.)

Theo: What the hell was that?  
Mark: I don't know. I've never said that to her. I don't even know why i said it.  
Theo: We say a lot of things in the heat of the moment Mark.  
Mark: Yeah but that is not something i should of said. Their nothing like Marley.  
Theo: I know that.  
Mark: God i'm such an asshole.  
Theo: No you're not. You were just annoyed with how they reacted to Marley's latest lie.  
Mark: I reacted the way my family does when bullshit lies come about.  
Theo: They understand that?  
Mark: Do they. Theo you saw the look on Calamity's face when i said it.  
Theo: I did. And the other three saw how quickly you regretted those words.  
Mark: Yeah i know. I just i can't believe i said that.  
Theo: I can't either.  
Mark: She's my bestfriend Theo.  
Theo: I know.  
Mark: I hate that woman.  
Theo: At the moment you're not the only one.  
Mark: Are right.

(They walk off. Later that afternoon Mark's walking back and forth in his room as someone walks in to talk to him.)

Mark: Hey.  
Calamity: Hey.  
Mark: Look i'm sorry.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Calamity: It's okay. I know it's not. But you have a point.  
Mark: Cal you're nothing like her.  
Calamity: The way i acted when she told me that they supposedly said. I reacted to the way she would of.  
Mark: I still shouldn't of said it.  
Calamity: No. But it did do something.  
Mark: That being?  
Calamity: It finally opened my eyes to who Marley really is.  
Mark: A heartless bitch who only cares about herself.  
Calamity: Yes.  
Mark: Sounds about right.

(She starts laughing then calms down.)

Calamity: I really screwed things up Mark.

(He looks at her and laughs at her.)

Mark: I'm sure you didn't.  
Calamity: Mark i said a lot of nasty things to her after what i heard from Marley.  
Mark: Yeah well.  
Calamity: I mean when i heard myself saying those things i mean i felt guilty for saying what i did but i.  
Mark: You realize that woman shouldn't get a say in who you date Calamity much less the person you're falling for all over again.  
Calamity: What i do?

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Go find her and apologize all of you.  
Calamity: It was mostly me.  
Mark: Their your bandmates and i have a feeling they sided with you.  
Calamity: Serenity was having to really think about who she sided with.  
Mark: Meaning?  
Calamity: Like she wasn't sure who she wanted to side with.  
Mark: I think in a lot of ways because of you being the lead singer.  
Calamity: I wouldn't of kicked her out of the band. She's the whole reason this band was even brought together.  
Mark: Always good to know.  
Calamity: It was her idea that i be the lead singer.  
Mark: Oh.  
Calamity: I mean i'm sure she has her reasons for wanting to side with the Bellas but. I just.  
Mark: I'm sure she does. But i still say you guys should go and talk to them apologize to them.  
Calamity: Okay.  
Mark: I really am sorry.  
Calamity: It's fine i better go and.  
Mark: Okay. You're my bestfriend Cal.

(She turns and looks at him.)

Mark: I really don't know what i would of done if we all had lost you that night.  
Calamity: I know.

(He walks over to her and hugs her making her smile at him then they pull away from each other.)

Mark: Now go find your girl and apologize to her.

(She smiles at him as she turns and walks off to go talk to her Bandmates about the Bellas. Later Over in Calamity's room she's pacing back and forth waiting for her bandmates to show up. As she's waiting her phone goes off she grabs it up to see who it is seeing the number she mutes it as someone knocks on her door she walks over to it and opens it.)

Charity: You are right?  
Calamity: Yeah.

(She moves out of the way and lets them into the room as they walk in Serenity closes the door behind them.)

Veracity: What's going on?

(Calamity turns and looks at them.)

Calamity: We need to change our attitudes towards the Bellas.

(They look at her and laughs.)

Calamity: What's so funny?  
Serenity: We agree.  
Calamity: Seriously.  
Charity: After Mark laid into us about how we have been treating them.  
Calamity: Yeah and he's right.  
Veracity: About what?  
Calamity: I am starting to turn into Marley.

(They look at her not sure of what to say to her.)

Veracity: Calamity come on.  
Calamity: No he's right. Ever since the accident I haven't been myself. Of course Marley is no damn help.  
Serenity: No she's not.  
Veracity: So what we do?  
Calamity: We go and talk to Chicago and have her removed from the tour.  
Serenity: She's not gonna like that.  
Calamity: Yeah well I don't like who I am when she is around. I mean the first day we were fine with them.  
Serenity: Second day too.  
Veracity: Even after they set Mark's penthouse on fire.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Calamity: Yeah. It's just like I said I don't like who I am when she's around.  
Serenity: Have you been remembering?  
Calamity: Every now and then. And when I try to tell her.  
Serenity: What?  
Calamity: She tells me not to worry about it.  
Charity: What have you remembered?  
Calamity: High school college meeting you guys.  
Veracity: What about Beca?  
Calamity: She's in a lot of them.  
Charity: Okay.  
Calamity: It's almost like she doesn't want me to remember anything.  
Serenity: Like she wants to control you.  
Calamity: Maybe I mean look at how I've been treating Beca.  
Veracity: So what we do?  
Calamity: We have a Riff off do over with them.  
Serenity: How?  
Calamity: And we do it the way their use to. No instruments. Just our mouths.  
Charity: That's fair.  
Calamity: Okay.  
Serenity: There's a reason she's coming after me.  
Charity: Why?  
Serenity: You really think Calamity's the only one in love with Bellas member.

(They all look at her and laugh.)

Veracity: Which one?  
Serenity: Emily!  
Calamity: Wow. For a second there I thought you were going to say Beca.  
Serenity: It's not.

(She smiles at her.)

Veracity: Okay. So how do we go about planning this riff off do over with the Bellas?  
Calamity: I don't know. But right now i think we need to go and apologize to them.  
Serenity: Good idea.

(They all nod their heads as they walk out of her room and head down the to go down and talk to them out in town somewhere. Later as they get to where the Bellas would be they walk up to someone and talk to them. But they say they haven't seen them. They walk off to continue the search for the Bellas as they continue to look around they see someone and walk up to them.)

Calamity: Hey.  
Woman: Hi.  
Calamity: I have real quick question.  
Woman: Sure.  
Calamity: Have you seen the Bellas around?  
Woman: I saw them about ten minutes ago.  
Serenity: Where were they?  
Woman: Last i saw they were over there.

(They look in the direction she's pointing and smile at her as they walk off towards it as they get there they see their seats empty and look around the area. As someone walks up to them.)

Man: Can i help you ladies?

(They turn an look at him.)

Charity: Have you seen the group that was sitting here?  
Man: Yeah. In fact they got into a van and headed off about ten minutes ago.  
Serenity: You know where they were going?  
Man: I think i heard the gentlemen that picked them up say something about an announcement dinner.

(They all look at each other and smile at him as he walks off.)

Veracity: Calamity Chicago never said anything about a dinner.  
Calamity: I know.

(She grabs her phone out and calls him. As she's waiting for him to answer she looks around the area for any sign of the van but can't see anywhere as he answers.)

Chicago: Hello!  
Calamity: Hey Chicago it's Calamity.  
Chicago: Hey what's up?  
Calamity: Have you heard from the Bellas?  
Chicago: Not since we got in this morning why?  
Calamity: Because we're out in the middle of downtown.  
Chicago: Okay.  
Calamity: We came to apologize to them but can't find them anywhere.  
Chicago: They should be at the cafe in the middle of town.  
Calamity: Yeah and according to acouple of people they were until about ten minutes ago.  
Chicago: So maybe they left.  
Calamity: I got a question.  
Chicago: Okay.  
Calamity: Was there suppost to be an announcement dinner?  
Chicago: Not that i'm aware of why?  
Calamity: Because according to one of the people we talked to a gentlemen walked up to them and told them that there was an announcement dinner.  
Chicago: Yeah no i don't think there was one planned.  
Calamity: Okay so who the hell was the guy that took off with the Bellas?  
Chicago: You still at the cafe?  
Calamity: Yeah we're standing right next to the table they were sitting at.  
Chicago: Okay stay there i'll go get Mark and we'll look for them.  
Calamity: Are right.

(Then they hang up as she looks at them.)

Serenity: What?  
Calamity: He wants us to stay here.  
Charity: Okay.

(Later Chicago walks up to them with Mark and Nick right behind as they get to them Mark taps Calamity's shoulder getting them to turn and look at em.)

Mark: What's going on?  
Calamity: We came here to try and apologize to the Bellas for the way we acted well me mostly.  
Mark: Okay.  
Charity: The lady over there said they were here about well not thirty minutes ago.  
Chicago: She didn't see where they went?  
Charity: She said they were still sitting here. But once we got here they were gone.  
Chicago: Anything else?  
Serenity: The guy over there said he saw someone walk up to them and asked them to go with him that they were going to a dinner.  
Chicago: Did you know anything about an announcement dinner?  
Mark: No. And i asked Theo about one he even said there wasn't one planned.  
Chicago: Huh. He say the direction they went in?  
Calamity: In that direction.

(They turn to look in the direction the van went.)

Mark: That's headed out to the bay.  
Chicago: Damn you four get back to the hotel. We'll let you know once we find them.

(They nod their heads as they walk off back towards the hotel. The following day over at the docks a cab pulls up and the Evermoist members get out of it and close their doors after Mark pay's the driver he nods his head at him as he walks over to the girls.)

Mark: You four ready?  
Charity: Yeah we are.  
Mark: Okay.

(They walk off towards building they have the Bellas in as they get there Mark looks at them.)

Mark: They don't bite.

(They look at him and laugh.)

Charity: Oh we know that. But i think Cal here wants Beca to bite her.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Okay. Let me go in and talk to them first.  
Calamity: Okay. And i'm gonna get you for that comment.

(They start laughing as he walks into the room where they are.)

Mark: Hey ladies.

(They look up at him and laugh.)

Mark: You guys had one hell of a night.  
Emily: Yeah we did.  
Mark: But you're all okay that's all that really matters.  
Beca: Yeah. I just wish Evermoist didn't hate us so damn much.

(He looks at her and laughs a little.)

Mark: They don't hate you guys.  
Amy: Could of could fooled us given how fast Calamity took Marley's ward over Beca's.  
Mark: She was upset Amy. And if i was in Calamity's shoes at the time i would of reacted the same way. Hell i did react the way she did.  
Beca: How?  
Mark: I said she was turning into Marley. And we all know she's nothing like her.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Beca: I bet you regretted saying it.  
Mark: I did actually and when she came by my room yesterday i apologized to her.  
Beca: Good to know.  
Mark: Okay. Actually their here.  
Emily: What?  
Mark: They went out looking for you guys yesterday to apologize but Amy's father had gotten to you before they could find and talk to you.  
Amy: Actually they only had them. Me and Beca went out to them on our own.  
Mark: Oh.  
Amy: Anyway.  
Mark: You ladies wanna talk to them?

(They all nod their heads at him as he turns and calls them into the building as they walk in they look at them and put their heads down.)

Mark: I'll be outside.  
Calamity: Okay.

(He walks out so they can talk to them in private.)

Beca: Hi.

(They look at her and laugh.)

Calamity: Hi. Look i just wanted to come and apologize for what i said yesterday after Marley's latest lie.  
Serenity: It wasn't called for.  
Calamity: No it wasn't and i'm sorry. I just. 

(They look at her not sure of what to say.)

Calamity: Ever since my accident i haven't really been myself. And the memory loss doesn't really help much either.

(They all look at her and nod their heads at her.)

Charity: For Calamity that's saying a lot.

(They look up and laugh a little as Calamity pushes her bandmate making her laugh at her.)

Calamity: Anyway. Beca i really am sorry for what i said. I never should of said it and i'll forever regret saying it.

(Beca looks up at her and smiles a little at her.)

Beca: Calamity i was being honest with you yesterday i never would of said something like that about you.  
Calamity: I know. I just wasn't listening to you and i should of been. Hell i really should of been listening to my own my bandmates when they tried to stop me from saying it.  
Beca: Yeah you should of.  
Calamity: I'll keep apologizing for as long as it takes me to stop being such an ass to people who have become to mean a lot to the four of us.  
Serenity: Friend wise.

(Calamity looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: Yeah friend wise.

(The Bellas look up at them and smile as Beca and Emily look down heart broken from the word friends being thrown out there.)

Amy: Good to know. Anyway.  
Beca: Right. In the sprite of being friends.  
Charity: What?  
Amy: Steps decided on who they wanted to open for them during their reunion tour.

(The Evermoist members look at each other and then back to the Bellas.)

Serenity: Who?  
Beca: They chose me.

(They all look at her and smile at her.)

Calamity: That's great to hear.

(Beca looks up at her and laughs off the shock.)

Beca: You're not mad?  
Calamity: No. Like i said before the nightmare known as Marley showed up.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Beca: What?  
Calamity: That i'd be happy for you even if they didn't chose the whole group to open for them. Which in all honesty they should of.

(They start laughing then calm down again.)

Beca: So you're okay with me opening for them?  
Calamity: I am. You deserve it.  
Beca: So do you guys.  
Calamity: Yeah well. There's always the next one.

(She looks at her and laughs. Then she stands up and walks over to the woman she's in love with and hugs her getting to her smile at her. Then they pull away from each other.)

Beca: So the Bellas and Evermoist are friends now?  
Calamity: If you don't mind that is?  
Beca: I don't. I don't know about them.  
Amy: I'm down with that.  
Aubrey: Me too.  
Chloe: So am i.  
Emily: Yeah i'm okay with that.  
Jessica: Do i have to say now?

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Ashley: No. But i'm good with being friends with them.  
Cynthia: Me too. Plus Charity's kind of hot.

(The other Bella's start laughing at her face.)

Veracity: Hey.  
Calamity: What?  
Veracity: I'm feeling left out.  
Beca: Oh poor Vera.

(They start laughing at her face.)

Serenity: Anyway.  
Charity: She's the gay one in the group aside from Calamity.  
Cynthia: Shit you're all hot. 

(They start laughing at their faces.)

Beca: Yup it's even easier to make them all blush.  
Serenity: I'm not blushing Calamity's blushing.

(She looks at her and starts laughing.)

Calamity: Anyway.  
Serenity: What?

(Serenity looks over at Emily and smiles at her and the smile doesn't go unnoticed by Lily who smiles at them.)

Calamity: Anyway we better get them back to the city and get her ready for the show.

(Beca looks at her and smiles.)

Beca: Yes.

(She looks at her and smiles.)

Lily: Let's go.

(They all turn and look at her.)

Serenity: She talks?  
Aubrey: Surprised us too.

(They all turn and walk out of the building as Beca remains at Calamity's side. Later that night over at the Venue for the final show of the tour. Backstage Beca's standing there thinking as someone walks up to her.)

Calamity: Hey.

(She turns and looks at her.)

Beca: Hi.  
Calamity: You are right?  
Beca: Yeah i'm fine. I'm just nervous.  
Calamity: It shows too.  
Beca: I'm kind of surprised you're back here to be honest.  
Calamity: I'm not.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Beca: Why's that?  
Calamity: I just wanted to come back and wish you luck.  
Beca: Thank you.  
Calamity: You're welcome.

(She smiles at her. She walks closer to her and pushes a piece of Beca's hair behind her ear. Then touches her cheek getting her to smile at her.)

Beca: I'm in love with you.

(Calamity looks at her in shock.)

Calamity: What?

(Beca looks at her and laughs.)

Beca: Not how i mean't for it to come out.  
Calamity: Okay.  
Beca: Can we talk after the show?

(Calamity nods her head at her.)

Theo: Five minutes Beca.  
Beca: Okay thanks.  
Theo: You're welcome. Wishing her luck?  
Calamity: Yeah. Good luck.  
Beca: Thank you.

(She smiles at her as she turns and walks off to go back and sit with her bandmates.)

Theo: You are right?  
Beca: Yeah.  
Theo: No you're not.  
Beca: I told her how i felt about her.  
Theo: Oh. How'd she take it?  
Beca: She looked at me in shock. But then i asked if we could talk after the show and she said that we could.  
Theo: Good. That's real good.  
Beca: Yeah.  
Theo: Good luck out there.  
Beca: Yeah thanks.

(Then he turns and walks off to go back out into the crowd and watch the show. Out on the stage Mark walks out after being introduced making everyone scream at him.)

Mark: Hello everyone. How's it going tonight?

(They scream at him making him laugh.)

Mark: I'm not the one whose performing tonight. I wish i was.

(They start laughing then calm down as he looks backstage.)

Mark: Anyway. First off i wanted to say a big thank you to the USO for this amazing tour and letting me bring two smart ass bands to Europe and those two bands know who i'm talking about. And no i'm not talking about Saddle up.

(They start laughing at Evermoist and the Bella's faces.)

Mark: I'm so dead after this. Anyway. As you all know Steps have made their reunion official and are due to go back out on tour in i think October or November i don't really remember when. But they have given me the chance all tour to find the perfect act to open for them on that tour and i do believe we found her so ladies and gentlemen please help me welcome out The Bellas very own Beca Mitchell.

(He turns and walks off stage as she walks out and heads over to the mic as she gets there she stands there and looks out at the crowd as Mark stands off the side to watch her perform. Later Beca's in the middle of performing Freedom 90 with the rest of the Bellas as she's performing Mark is off to the side with two of the Steps members as they watch her perform.)

Lee: You two did good.  
Mark: Thanks man.  
Lee: Now for the other surprise.  
Mark: Yeah. You guys sure about this?  
Ian: We are.  
Mark: Their going to love that.  
Ian: I just hope Evermoist doesn't mind.  
Mark: I'm sure they won't.

(Back out on the stage as the music for Freedom 90 ends. Everyone stands up and claps for them making them smile at em and Mark walks back out onto the stage and walks over to them.)

Mark: Ladies i have one more surprise for you.

(They all look at him.)

Chloe: What?  
Mark: Do you wanna be Bellas a little longer?  
Aubrey: We wanna be Bellas the rest of our lives.  
Mark: Bellas for life right?  
Aubrey: Yeah.  
Mark: Well then i guess you'll love what i have to say.  
Beca: What?  
Mark: The Bellas are opening for Steps.

(They all look at him in shock and Beca runs into him and hugs him as he looks out at Calamity and smiles at her. Then she pulls away from him.)

Mark: The Bellas.

(Everyone continues to clap for them the Evermoist members included.)

Mark: You wanna know who to thank for this?  
Beca: Who?  
Mark: You're in love with her.

(She looks at him then out to Calamity who looks at her and smiles.)

Beca: God Mark.  
Mark: Go get her Bella.

(She laughs at him as she runs off to go talk to Calamity. Seeing her walk off Calamity walks off backstage to go talk to her. As she gets back there she sees her standing there smiling.)

Calamity: Hi.  
Beca: Hi.  
Calamity: Mark told you didn't he?  
Beca: He did. You're such a bitch.  
Calamity: You guys seriously deserve this.  
Beca: So do you guys.  
Calamity: There are other people we could possibly open for in the future it doesn't have to be Steps.  
Beca: Why the hell do you have to be so damn nice?  
Calamity: I wasn't always like this.  
Beca: Yes you were.  
Calamity: Are right. Now about what you said before you went out before.  
Beca: I mean't it.  
Calamity: Really?  
Beca: Yeah. I've always had the biggest crush on you. It's just this tour turned it into something more then just a crush.  
Calamity: Good to know.  
Beca: It's okay if you don't feel the same way about me.  
Calamity: I'd be lying if i said i didn't share the same feelings towards you.  
Beca: Really?  
Calamity: Yeah. I had tried a number of times to tell you in high school and a number of times after that.  
Beca: You did.  
Calamity: Yeah. I started remembering things a lot of things actually.  
Beca: Me being one of them?  
Calamity: Yeah it all started when we saw you again in Spain three weeks ago.  
Beca: The night.  
Calamity: The night someone tried to run us over.  
Beca: Oh god.  
Calamity: I didn't want to say anything until i knew of what i was seeing were memories or something else.  
Beca: So you.

(Calamity grabs her in and smiles at her.)

Calamity: I'm in love with you too.

(Beca smiles at her as she kisses her getting her to smile in it as their kiss continues the other Bellas and Evermoist members laugh at them.)

Serenity: It's about time.

(They start laughing more as they pull away from each other.)

Beca: When do you think she'll tell Emily how she feels about her?  
Calamity: Don't know. But right now i really can't seem to find myself caring.  
Beca: Me either.

(She kisses her again as their kissing she continues to smile in it. Later back at the hotel all of the acts are staying at over at Emily's room she's sitting inside watching television as someone knocks on the door she shuts the TV off to go answer it as she gets there she opens it find one of the members of Evermoist there and smiles at who it is.)

Emily: Hi.  
Serenity: Hi. Can i come in?  
Emily: Yeah.

(She moves out of her way and let's her into the room. As she walks in the door closes behind her. Over in Calamity's room both her and Beca are on the bed under the covers kissing after making love to each other as their kissing she smiles in it then pulls away from her.)

Beca: Hi.  
Calamity: Hi. Do you always say hi after having sex?  
Beca: No not always.  
Calamity: I must be special then.  
Beca: Yeah.

(She laughs at her as she kisses her again then pulls away from her.)

Beca: Hey.  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Beca: Thank you.  
Calamity: For what?  
Beca: For what you did for me and the other Bellas.  
Calamity: You're welcome.  
Beca: I love you.  
Calamity: I love you too.  
Beca: Okay good.

(She laughs at her as she kisses her again as their kissing she deepens it sending them into another love session they make love each other through out and the night and fall asleep in each other's arm's. The following morning Beca wakes up in Calamity's room in her bed to find herself alone and wondering if what happened the night before was all dream at least until she finds a note from her and smiles at what it say's. She gets up to dressed once she's dressed she looks up to hear someone knock on the door she walks over to it and opens it to find Chicago there.)

Beca: Chicago!  
Chicago: Hi.  
Beca: Hi. What's up?  
Chicago: Go back your room change and let's head out.  
Beca: Why what's up? Where's Calamity?  
Chicago: You'll find out come on. She's are ready packed her bags.  
Beca: Okay.

(Later outside the other Bellas are standing outside of the hotel waiting for Chicago to come back. As their waiting he shows up and looks at them.)

Chicago: You guys ready?  
Chloe: To go where? I thought the tour ended last night.  
Chicago: It did. But there is one more thing that needs to be done before you guys go home.  
Chloe: And what's that?  
Chicago: Come on and we'll tell you on the way.

(They nod their heads at them and walk off with him. Later back in Spain over at their navel base as they land they look around and see the base where they kicked off the USO tour and look at Chicago who laughs at them. 

The Bellas are back in Spain what's waiting there for them we'll soon find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys i hope you enjoyed this chapter if you did feel free to leave a comment below. Plus the next two chapters are going to be Riff Off rematches between the Bellas and former rival bands. And one more thing the Bellas could also very well have a reunion with one of their former members.


	5. Riff off part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bellas are back in Spain But for what we'll soon find out. And plus they get reunited with one of their former members.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's another chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

(Out on tarmac Mark's there waiting for them to land once their down he looks back at the hanger and laughs as he remembers when the members of Evermoist talked to up him and Chicago about doing this. Flashback to acouple of days ago in Southern France over at the hotel all of the acts are staying at Mark's down in the lobby talking and joking around with Chicago and Zeke. As they continue to talk Mark notices the Evermoist members walking up to them.)

Chicago: Dude shut up i never said that.  
Mark: You sure about that?  
Chicago: Yes.  
Zeke: No he's not.

(They start laughing as the Evermoist members reach them.)

Calamity: Hey.

(They look over at them and smile at em.)

Mark: Hey. What's up?  
Calamity: We were just upstairs talking and.  
Mark: Okay.  
Serenity: Besides apologizing to the Bellas. We were thinking we'd do something with them before we all go home after the show tomorrow night.  
Chicago: What's that?  
Charity: A Riff off rematch.

(Mark looks at them and smiles at them.)

Zeke: How?  
Veracity: We do the Riff off the way their use to.  
Mark: Meaning no instruments.  
Calamity: No instruments.  
Chicago: You sure about this?  
Serenity: Yeah we owe them that much after what we unfortunately just put them through.

(Mark looks at them and smiles.)

Mark: Okay.  
Calamity: Seriously.  
Mark: Yeah. I mean it's not everyday they get a chance to do a Riff off rematch.  
Serenity: Yeah we were actually talking about this on the way down here as well.  
Theo: what's that?  
Serenity: We get all of the other bands they did the riff off's with in collage.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: You realize we don't even know if those Acapella groups are even still together.  
Serenity: I know that. But it's wroth a shot right.

(They look at her and smile.)

Mark: Yeah it is. Plus i can always see about getting Stacie over here to do them with em.  
Calamity: I think they would really love that.  
Mark: Damn but she just had a baby.  
Chicago: So.  
Mark: She might not be able to fly yet.  
Chicago: Shit.  
Mark: But you know what? I'll give it a shot. Theo wanna give me a hand?  
Theo: Sure thing.

(They walk off to go get things going on the Riff off rematches between the Bellas and former rival bands.)

Chicago: You guys gonna do it too?  
Serenity: Yeah. She figured the other ones would be better first.  
Zeke: And this is making up for being such asses to them before?  
Calamity: We're hoping.  
Zeke: Okay.

(Then they walk off as Jesse Bumper and Benji walk up to them Serenity stands in front of her friend as they reach them.)

Bumper: No need for that. We've talked at length with him about punching people.  
Jesse: He actually has something to say to you Calamity.

(She looks at him as they wait for Benji to say something to her.)

Bumper: Now would be a good time to say something Benji.

(He looks at them and then to Evermoist members.)

Benji: They look like they wanna kill me.  
Jesse: Well say something and get it over with.  
Benji: I'm sorry.  
Bumper: And?  
Benji: I won't do it again.

(They look at him.)

Jesse: Tell her why you did it.

(Calamity looks at him.)

Benji: Their making me nervous.  
Bumper: Well then i guess you shouldn't of punched their lead singer. Mainly knowing what you do.

(He looks at him then looks down.)

Benji: I'm sorry for punching you.  
Calamity: You are ready said that. I'm still trying to figure out why you punched me.

(He looks at her and then to Jesse and Bumper.)

Jesse: Say it.  
Benji: I thought Beca was Emily and i got mad.

(Serenity looks at him along with Calamity.)

Serenity: How the hell do you get the Bellas mixed up?  
Benji: I only saw her from the back.  
Charity: Maybe you should really think before you take a swing at someone mainly when that someone had been in accident.  
Benji: I I I know and i am sorry.  
Calamity: It's fine. Just don't do it again.  
Benji: I won't.

(They walk around him to go see if they can't find the Bellas and apologize to them. End of flashback. Mark's standing there thinking as his phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is and smiles when he sees her and walks over to her.)

Mark: Hey i'm so happy you could make it.  
Stacie: Yeah so am i. Where are they?

(He points to the plane.)

Mark: All they need is to be let off of it.

(She looks at him and laughs as the planes door opens and they walk off of it again as they walk off Mark smiles at them and has Stacie hide. Once she's hidden Mark looks over at the other Bellas and smiles at them again.)

Mark: Welcome back to Spain Bellas.  
Aubrey: Thank you. Why are we back?  
Mark: It's a surprise.  
Beca: You know we hate those.  
Mark: Trust me you'll like this one. Come on.

(They walk off towards the hanger with him. In The hanger the members of Evermoist are standing around waiting for the Bellas to show up. As their waiting Calamity sees the look on Serenity's face.)

Calamity: You are right?

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Serenity: Yeah I'm fine.  
Calamity: Serenity!  
Serenity: I'm like you Cal.  
Calamity: What's that mean?  
Serenity: I'm falling for a Bellas member and the last three days all we've done is treat them like shit.  
Calamity: I know that. Mark was right though.  
Serenity: I know he was. At least you got your Bellas member.  
Calamity: I have a feeling that you got yours too.

(She looks at her and smiles.)

Serenity: I did actually.  
Calamity: Good for you.  
Serenity: You too.  
Veracity: Guys their here.

(They look over at them. As they walk in they look around.)

Chloe: Chicago What's going on?  
Chicago: They asked me bring to you guys here.

(They look over at them.)

Aubrey: You guys gonna treat us like shit again?  
Calamity: No. We wanted to apologize.  
Beca: You guys have are ready done that.  
Calamity: We have and afterwards.  
Chloe: Mark told us it was because of Marley.  
Serenity: It was.  
Emily: Why?  
Calamity: Let's just say Marley's well.  
Charity: A bigger bitch then the lady behind you.

(They turn and look at her.)

Beca: Great.  
Amy: So what we doing here?  
Veracity: How you guys feel about a riff off do over?  
Beca: Yeah because we did so well with the last one.

(They look at her and laugh.)

Charity: We were talking and we thought we'd do it your way.  
Flo: No instruments?  
Calamity: No instruments.

(They all look at them and laugh.)

Chloe: What you guys say?  
Aubrey: Riff off redo I'm all in.  
Flo: Me too.  
Amy: I'm down.  
Emily: Me too.  
Beca: Oh hell okay.

(The rest of the Bellas agree to the riff off rematch.)

Calamity: Okay. But there is one little catch.  
Beca: Uh-oh.

(They start laughing.)

Mark: Wanna know what that surprise is first?

(They look at him and laugh.)

Aubrey: Okay what's that surprise?

Mark: You wanna tell them Calamity.  
Calamity: You're not doing a rematch with just us.  
Amy: What?  
Calamity: You're not doing riff off rematch with just us.  
Emily: Well then with who?

(Mark looks at them and laughs.)

Mark: Look behind you.

(They do as he tells them and turns to see their rival bands from collage behind them.)

Barb: Hello Bellas.  
Beca: Oh my god that's.  
Mark: Yeah. Some how Theo managed to track them down.  
Aubrey: Okay. Anyone else?  
Jesse: Besides us?

(They turn and look at the other Treblemakers making them laugh.)

Beca: Oh come on.  
Mark: Their idea.

(They turn and look at Evermoist members and Beca smiles Calamity.)

Beca: Okay.  
Mark: Their not the only ones here.

(They look around and see DSM.)

Pieter: Hello Bellas.

(They put their heads down as Beca looks at Calamity.)

Beca: Calamity!  
Calamity: It was Charity's idea.

(She puts her head down laughing.)

Mark: The Packers.

(They look at them and laugh.)

Aubrey: Think they'll be able to think of a song this time?  
Mark: I have no clue. But it'll be fun to see them try.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Mark: And unfortunately Tone hangers.

(The Bellas and Treblemakers groan along with DSM.)

Mark: You guys got this.  
Aubrey: Thanks.  
Mark: Anytime. Oh that's right we do have one more surprise.  
Amy: What?  
Mark: Oh Stacie.

(They all look at him as she walks into the hanger and over to her former groupmates.)

Stacie: Hello ladies.

(They look at her and laugh.)

Chloe: Stac.  
Stacie: Hey.

(As she gets to them they all hug her then pull away from her as Mark looks back at Calamity who smiles at him.)

Beca: Whose idea was this?  
Mark: Well mine actually. I mean i know she's a new mother. But i figured she'd love to help you guys out with the Riff off rematch between these bands here and well them.

(He points back at the other acts from the USO tour and laughs.)

Beca: God i love that woman.  
Mark: I know. Oh one more thing.  
Chicago: What?  
Mark: Whoever win's the riff off rematch gets to kiss which Evermoist member they want.

(Beca and Emily look at him as he runs off making the other's laugh at him.)

Mark: I'm just kidding. But no in all seriousness whoever win's the riff off rematch gets to open for me and the rest of the New kids this summer during our Total Package tour.

(They all look at him in shock.)

Aubrey: No.  
Mark: Oh yeah. That one was Lee's idea.  
Beca: Two tours in one year.  
Mark: I know it'll be tiring but i'm sure you guys will give all of these bands a run for their money. Mainly these four smart asses over here.

(They start laughing at the members of Evermoist faces.)

Calamity: That's nice.  
Mark: Seriously we pick because we love you four.  
Calamity: I know.  
Mark: Are right. So whose ready for Riff off rematch?

(Everyone screams at him making him laugh.)

Mark: Are right.  
Lee: Let's start with the Barden University groups first.  
Mark: Are right. You two ready back there?

(They nod their heads at him as they have their camera filming.)

Mark: Oh yeah one more thing.  
Beca: What?  
Mark: Let's just say you and Emily will love this one.  
Emily: What?  
Mark: If things get to hard or you start panicking you can ask any member of Evermoist to help you out.

(Beca and Emily look at him and laugh.)

Emily: Okay. I can deal with that.  
Beca: Me too.  
Aubrey: Are right.  
Mark: You guys have a problem?  
Pieter: Of course not.  
Mark: Are right. Let's get started. H first Category.

(He spins the wheel and it stops on the category.)

Ian: This'll be fun.  
Mark: Ladies of the 80's. Bumper no cheating.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: Think of the song you wanna do and start.

(Then the treblemakers start off with the riff off making Mark laugh.)

Mark: Show off's.

(They start laughing as their starting first. Their laughing so hard they stop.)

Jesse: Mark you prick.  
Mark: Yeah yeah like i haven't heard that one before. Come on Swanson proof to me that you guys are worthy of opening for the New kids this summer.

(They start off the beat again as Bumper starts off the first line.)

Oh Mickey , you're so fine  
You're so fine, you blow my mind  
Hey Mickey (hey hey), Hey Mickey (hey hey),  
Oh Mickey, you're so fine  
You're so fine and you're mine

I'll be yours till the end of time  
Cause you make me feel  
Yeah, you make me feel  
So shiny and new  
Like a virgin  
Touched for the very first time  
Like

Like the one in me  
Thats okay  
Lets see how you do it  
Put up your dukes  
lets get down to it  
Hit me with your best shot  
Why dont you hit me with your best shot  
Hit me with your best shot  
Fire away.

(They all stop and look at the person who interrupted.)

Mark: H!

(He backs off as they start laughing.)

Mark: Lee the next category.  
Lee: Songs about sex.  
Mark: Oh boy.

(Donald goes to kick off the Riff off again only to have Cynthia step up kicking it off again.)

Na na na  
Come on  
Na na na na na  
Come on, come on, come on  
Cause I may be bad  
(Come on Come on)  
But I'm perfectly good at it  
( I like it like it come on)  
Sex in the air  
I dont care I love the smell of it  
( I like it like it come on)  
Sticks and stones may break my bones  
But chains and whips excite me  
Cause I maybe bad  
(Come on Come on)  
But I'm perfectly good at it  
( I like it like it come on)

Sex baby  
Lets talk about you and me  
Lets talk about all the good things  
And the bad things that maybe  
Lets talk about sex  
Alright  
Lets talk about sex  
A little bit, a little bit  
Lets talk about sex, baby

Baby, all through the night  
Ill make love to you  
Like you want me too  
And I

And I guess its just the woman in you  
That brings out the man in me  
I know I cant help myself  
You're all in the world to me  
It feels like the first time  
It feels like the very first time  
It feels like the first time.

(Then Beca rushes forwards and starts off on her part of the riff off as she starts it off the Evermoist members look at her in shock.)

It's going down, fade the Blackstreet  
The homies got RB collab' creations  
Bump like acne, no doubt  
I put it down, never slouch  
As long as my credit could vouch  
A dog couldn't catch me, straight up

Tell me who could stop when  
Dre making moves  
Attracting honeys like a magnet  
Giving 'em eargasms with my mellow accent  
Still moving the flavor with the homies  
Blackstreet and Teddy  
The original rump shakers.

(As she finishes with the rapping she looks around at everyone who look surprised. She looks at Calamity who smiles at her.)

Calamity: Keep going.

(She smiles at her as she keeps going on with the song.)

Shorty get down, good Lord  
Baby got them open up all over town  
Strictly biz she dont play around  
Cover much ground, got game by the pound

Getting paid is a forte  
Each and every day true player way  
I cant get her outta my mind  
I think about the girl all the time

I like the way you work it  
No diggity, I got to bag it up  
Baby

I like the way you work it,  
No diggity, I got to bag it up  
Baby,  
(Heyo,heyo,heyo,heyo)

I like the way you work it  
No diggity, I got to bag it up  
Baby

I like the way you work it  
No diggity, I got to bag it up

I like the way you work it  
No diggity, I got to bag it up  
Babe

I like the way you work it  
No diggity, I got to bag it up  
We out!

(As they finish off with the Riff off Mark and the Steps members are looking at her and laughing.)

Mark: Beca Mitchell!

(She starts laughing as he claps hands with her making her laugh as she leans into him.)

Jesse: I told you.  
Mark: Wow. You know i should be like the guy at your old collage say that was a low blow. But i gotta say this and I've been wanting to say it since that night.  
Lee: What?  
Mark: Winners of round one of the Riff off's rematch.  
Beca: Oh god please don't say it.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: The Barden Bellas.

(They look at him in shock as the other acts clap for them making them look at each other in shock and hug each other.)

Mark: Sorry BU Harmonies.  
Barb: That's fine. Their damn good it sucks that they won the first time.  
Mark: That it does.

(They back up as Mark walks over to the Steps members.)

Lee: Wow.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Ian: She did that song the last time?  
Mark: She did.  
Lee: What the hell?  
Mark: Bumper told him to vote in the favor of the treblemakers.

(They put their heads down annoyed.)

Ian: Hey ladies we'll take five.  
Aubrey: Okay.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: Yeah the other groups including the other people there weren't to happy with that ruling.  
Lee: Why not?  
Mark: He never told them the rules of the Riff off.  
Lee: Gees.  
Mark: Yeah. Anyway. Next we've got them going up against DSM Tone Hangers Treblemakers and of course the Packers.  
Ian: My money's on the Bellas.  
Mark: Yeah. I'm gonna go with either DSM or Treblemakers.  
Lee: Traitor.  
Mark: What? I know the girls can do it.

(As they continue to talk Beca walks over to Calamity and pulls her away from the other Evermoist members to talk to her. Once their out of ear shot she turns and looks at her as she kisses her getting her to smile in it then she pulls away from her.)

Beca: Hi.  
Calamity: Hi. You were good.  
Beca: Thank you. This was actually a really good idea.  
Calamity: I thought so.

(She pushes her making her laugh.)

Beca: I'm serious Calamity thank you.

(She looks at her and smiles.)

Calamity: Anytime. Sorry i left you alone this morning.  
Beca: It's okay. Believe me it was a little weird waking up in your bed alone. But i can understand it now.  
Calamity: Okay good. Because Serenity had to do it to.  
Beca: Oh.  
Calamity: Don't tell the other girls i told you.  
Beca: Oh please it's fine. Emily's been crushing on Serenity since we met you guys after the championship in Copenhagen.  
Calamity: Good to know.  
Beca: Anyway. I'm sorry i still can't believe we won. We didn't win in collage.  
Calamity: Yeah well times can change.  
Beca: True.

(They start laughing as they walk off back inside of the hanger.)

Mark: Hey you guys ready?  
Beca: Yes i am.  
Mark: Okay good. What about you ladies?  
Aubrey: Let's do it.  
Mark: Are right. Round two coming up.

(He walks over to the guys and looks at them.)

Mark: You got the category's?  
Lee: Yeah.  
Mark: Are right. DSM Treblemakers Bellas Tone hangers and Packers line up.

(They all walk forward and line up around Mark.)

Mark: You guys ready?

(They all nod their heads at him.)

Mark: Okay H the next category.

(He looks down and finds the category.)

Ian: Songs about butts.

(Mark puts his head down as the Bella's are trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: Okay. As the winners you ladies get to choice who goes first.  
Beca: Them.

(She points at DSM making them laughing.)

Pieter: Okay.  
Mark: Drop the beat.

(One of the members drops beat for the song.)

She had dumps like a truck truck truck  
Thighs like a what what what  
All night long (all night long)  
Let me see that thong  
I like it when the beat goes da nam da nam  
Baby make your booty go da nam da nam (baby)  
Girl I know you wanna show  
That thong thong thong thong thong.

(Mark points to the next group as he starts it off. As he starts it off he looks at the Evermoist members who are trying to keep from laughing.)

Shake shake shake  
Shake shake shake  
Shake your booty  
Shake your booty  
Shake shake shake  
Shake shake shake  
Shake your booty  
Shake your booty

Mark: I don't want to see you shaking your booty.

(They start laughing as Mark points to Stacie who comes forward.)

Shawty had them apple-bottom jeans  
Boots with the fur (with the fur)  
The whole club was looking at her  
She hit the floor (she hit the floor)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low  
Low low low low

TJ, can you handle this?  
David, can you handle this?  
Clay, can you handle this?  
I don't think they can handle this  
I don't think you're ready for this jelly  
I don't think you're ready for this jelly  
I don't think you're ready for this  
'Cause my body's too bootylicious for ya babe  
I don't think you're ready for this jelly  
(For this jelly)  
I don't think you're ready for this jelly  
(My bootay)  
I don't think you're ready for this  
'Cause my body's too bootylicious for ya babe

I like big butts and I can not lie (no lie)  
You other brothers can't deny (I won't)  
When a girl walks in with an itty-bitty waist  
And a round thing in your face  
You get sprung  
Wanna pull out tough  
Not what matters you know what does?  
Courtship and chivalry  
I'll take you to a nice hot meal  
And I'll tip the waiter

(Mark looks at him along with everyone else.)

Mark: Um Benji.  
Benji: I know. I keep forgetting that's what got us kicked the last time.  
Mark: Yeah well it's not looking good for this time around. Because you guys are done.  
Benji: I'm sorry.  
Jesse: It's fine.

(Mark walks over to Beca whose trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: Four bands left. Lee next category.

(He looks at the list.)

Lee: Country Love.  
Mark: Are right. Tone hangers we're gonna start off with you.

(Then they start off with a beat as he looks at the packers and repeats what he had said before making them laugh at him.)

I went sky-diving  
I went rocky mountain climbing  
I went two point seven seconds on a bull named Fu Man Chu (yeehaw)  
And I loved deeper  
And I spoke sweeter  
And

I dug my key into the side (to the side) of his pretty little souped up four wheel drive  
Carved my name into his leather seats  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights  
Slashed a hole in all four tires  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

(Mark points over at the Packers who remain there standing and Mark looks over at the other acts who put their heads down laughing at them.)

Mark: Are right three bands left. 

(The packers back up again and lean against the stage making them laugh.)

Ian: Next category.  
Mark: Hold on before you say.  
Ian: What?  
Mark: No one better ever cheat on Beca Mitchell.

(They start laughing at her face then calm down.)

Lee: I dated John Mayor.  
Mark: I sure as hell hope you didn't date him. Lee you're a married man.

(He starts laughing at the joke then calms down as DSM kicks off the next category.)

Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass and I'm homebound

We are never ever ever  
Getting back together  
We are never ever ever  
Getting back together  
You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)  
But we are never ever ever ever  
Getting back together

What's love got to do, got to do with it  
What's love, but a second hand emotion  
What's love got to do, got to do with it  
Who needs a heart when a heart can be broken

(Everyone looks at him and then turns to look at Mark.)

Mark: Again Bumper seriously.  
Bumper: I swear it's true.

(He looks over at John and Gail who look at him dumb founded.)

Gail: You actually think John Mayor and Tina tuner are?  
Bumper: Yes.  
John: I change my mind you're the idiot

(They start laughing as Mark looks at DSM who put their heads down.)

Mark: Two bands left. DSM and The Bellas.

(They look at him and laugh.)

Mark: Next category.  
Lee: 90's hip hop jamz.

(Emily looks at him and starts panicking he points behind him at the Evermoist members and she rushes over to one of them and she helps her pick a song to do.)

Mark: Learn the lyrics fast are right.  
Emily: Okay.

(She walks off as he has them start the riff off again.)

This is how we do it  
I'm kinda buzzed and it's all because  
(This is how we do it)  
South Central does it like nobody does  
(This is how we do it)  
To all my neighbors, you've got much flavour  
(This is how we do it)

Girls should know you better watch out  
Some guys, some guys are only about  
That thing, that thing, that thing

That girl is poison  
Never trust a big butt and smile  
That girl is poison

Here we go yo  
Here we go yo  
So what so what so, what's the scenario  
Here we go yo  
Here we go yo  
So what so what so, what's the scenario  
Here we go

Insane in the membrane  
Insane in the brain  
Insane in the membrane  
Insane in the brain.

Now let me welcome everybody to the Wild Wild West  
A state that's untouchable like Eliot Ness  
The track hits your eardrum like a slug to your chest  
Pack a vest for your Jimmy in the city of sex  
We in that Sunshine State where the bomb-ass hemp be  
The state where you never find a dance floor empty  
And pimps be on a mission for them greens  
Lean mean money-making-machines servin' fiends  
I been in the game for 10 years makin' rap tunes  
Ever since honeys was wearin' Sassoon  
Now it's '95 and they clock me and watch me  
Diamonds shinin', lookin' like I robbed Liberace  
It's all good, from Diego to the Bay  
Your city is the bomb if your city makin' pay  
Throw up a finger if you feel the same way  
Dre puttin' it down for Californ-i-a

(They all look at her in shock and laugh. The DSM members look at her and laugh.)

Pieter: I uh. Oh wow.  
Mark: You guys got nothing more.  
Kommissar: She's good.  
Mark: Not answering the question.  
Pieter: No we got nothing else.  
Mark: Guess what Bellas.

(They start hugging each other again and he points to the other acts.)

Mark: The third and final round in ten minutes rest your voices ladies.  
Beca: Okay.

(They walk off as Mark walks over to the Evermoist members.)

Calamity: I hate you.  
Mark: This was your idea.  
Calamity: I know. It's just they were so damn good before.  
Serenity: You becoming a wuss Cal?  
Calamity: I'm trying really hard not to be.

(They start laughing.)

Mark: Okay. One more thing.

(They all turn and look at him.)

Aubrey: What?  
Mark: All of the other acts can stay and watch the Bellas go against these other acts or you can leave.

(They all look at him and laugh.)

Pieter: Kick their butts Bellas.

(Mark looks at them and laughs as Beca looks at him and laughs.)

Beca: I think their staying.  
Mark: So it would seem. Nine minutes til the final show down. You ready for it?  
Beca: Oh yeah.  
Mark: Are right.

(Mark walks over to the Steps members as the other acts get ready to go up against the Bellas again. As Mark gets to them his phone goes off and he looks to see who it is seeing the number he mutes it and goes back to helping the guys figure out the next set of category's for the final round of the Riff off. After two great finishes against the Treblemakers and DSM will the Bellas make it three for three we'll soon find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey i hope you guys enjoyed that chapter.


	6. Riff off part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Riff off continues. And Calamity continues to get her memory back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's another chapter today i hope you enjoy it.

(Over in the hanger Mark's finishing helping the guys figure out the next set of category's as his phone goes off again he grabs it out to see who it is. Seeing the number again he answers it.)

Mark: What?

(Lee and Ian look up at him as he puts his finger up for them to wait.)

Marley: I hear you're having a riff off rematch.  
Mark: Yes and it's almost done. So sorry you can't be here to see the Bellas beat Evermoist like they just did with the Treblemakers and DSM.  
Marley: They cheated.  
Mark: How the hell did they cheat? Just because their better then the other acts.

(Mark looks at the Bellas and winks at them making them laugh as Beca leans into Calamity whose trying to keep from laughing.)

Marley: Make sure they blow the next round.  
Mark: What i'm sorry the signal in this building is becoming very shity let me go outside and talk to you.

(Then he hangs up with her making the guys laugh at him.)

Lee: Wow. What she want you to do?  
Mark: She wants me to have them blow the last round.  
Lee: Are you?  
Mark: No.

(They nod their heads at him. Over by Beca and the other Bellas their talking and joking around with the DSM members as their talking a car pulls up and stops. Getting them to turn to see who it is.)

Pieter: Who the hell is that?  
Beca: I don't know. Hey Mark.

(He turns and looks at her and she points behind him as he turns he sees who it is he walks over to him and grabs him out of the hanger before Veracity can see him as they walk out Chicago follows after them once their out of sight he turns around and looks at him.)

Mark: I are ready told Marley i wasn't going to make them blow this riff off.  
Austin: You better because we all know what she'll do if they don't.  
Mark: The point of this riff off rematch was to help them win not lose the next chance they got. I'm not doing that to them. They don't deserve this.  
Austin: Mark!  
Mark: If you and Marley don't back the hell off of the Bellas right now. Then i'll go right in there and tell Veracity that her new boy toy is the one who ran her lead singer off of the road nearly killing her.  
Austin: You wouldn't?  
Mark: In a heartbeat. Gee i wonder what Veracity would do if that ever got out. Wow i guess you would lose Veracity and any respect you had with the band.  
Austin: Listen i just.  
Mark: Look you almost killed my bestfriend Austin and it's taking every ounce of me not to punch your fucken lights out right now.  
Austin: I've are ready apologized for that.  
Mark: You almost killed another one of my friends all because your sister won't take no for a damn answer.  
Austin: Please don't tell Veracity i really like this girl.  
Mark: Well then maybe you should of thought about that before you ran her lead singer off of the road.  
Austin: I. Are right i'll see about getting Marley to back off.  
Mark: You better. Or the person i go and talk to is Veracity got it.

(Unknown to Austin Mark had someone recording their conversation as he turns and walks off to go back to his car as he gets there he gets in and leaves.)

Mark: You get all of that?  
Jesse: Every last word.  
Mark: Good. He comes back send that into the papers.  
Jesse: Shouldn't we warn Veracity first.  
Mark: She are ready knows.

(He points to the speakers. Inside of the hanger Calamity looks at her bandmate who has her head down annoyed.)

Veracity: I knew him suddenly being around was a set up.  
Serenity: He's been using her.  
Calamity: Yup.

(Veracity walks off as she walks off Cynthia runs off after her to check up on her. As they walk off Mark walks back into the hanger with Jesse and Chicago right behind him.)

Serenity: So it was Austin who did it?  
Mark: Yeah.  
Serenity: Shit.  
Mark: I mean we couldn't really proof it until he showed up on Veracity's door step one day calming that he's always had a thing for her.  
Calamity: He had just barely met her.  
Mark: He's Marley's brother Cal.

(She looks at him and then falls silent.)

Beca: Hey.  
Calamity: I'm are right. It's Veracity i'm worried about.  
Lee: Let's hold off on the doing the next round of the riff off until she's ready.  
Mark: Okay. We'll take a two hour break.  
Serenity: Are right.

(They walk off after their bandmate but gets stopped by Barb.)

Barb: Wait. Marley!  
Mark: Yeah why?  
Jesse: You know her?  
Barb: Aubrey don't either you or Chloe remember the bitch?

(They both look at her not sure of what to say.)

Aubrey: Not really.  
Chloe: Why?  
Barb: What's her last name?  
Calamity: Rose!  
Barb: Now i really do remember her.  
Mark: How?  
Barb: She went to Barden with us.  
Mark: Okay.  
Chloe: Oh now i remember her.  
Aubrey: What?  
Chloe: She auditioned for the Bellas right around the same time as Beca and the other's did.  
Aubrey: Okay.  
Chloe: We rejected her.

(Aubrey looks at her and then realizes who she is.)

Aubrey: Oh my god.  
Beca: Now i remember she even tried again the next year but we still rejected her.  
Mark: Why?  
Chloe: She's a lot like Beca was.  
Mark: Which was?  
Beca: I didn't really have a very good attitude when i first became a Bella Mark.  
Chloe: Only thing is Beca at least showed she had some type of fun. Like with our first riff off.  
Mark: She had fun.  
Aubrey: Marley wasn't showing it.  
Mark: Oh boy.  
Chicago: Looks like now we know now why she keeps coming after the Bellas and i have a feeling it has nothing to do Calamity.  
Beca: Expect it dose have a lot to do with Calamity.  
Mark: What you mean?  
Beca: She wasn't going to be going to Barden until she found out Calamity was going there with me.

(They all look at her and then over to Calamity.)

Jesse: She wanted to keep close taps on Calamity.  
Beca: Yes.  
Jesse: But she wouldn't of done anything with you.  
Beca: Marley didn't care. The only thing she knew was that her girlfriend was going to a collage with me and she didn't like that.  
Serenity: What the hell happened once you started dating Jesse?  
Beca: Nothing. She acted like nothing had happened.  
Jesse: She acted like we were all friends.  
Mark: Only because she didn't see Beca as a threat anymore.

(As they continue to talk Calamity's looking around as flashes of more of her past starts coming back to her as she's having the flash backs she looks at Mark and then to the other Bellas as she remembers when she first met them. In her flashback.)

Beca: Guys this is my friend from high school Calamity.

(They all shake her hand. End of flashback as she continues to remember she looks around and quickly walks off outside She leans on the wall of the hanger to collect herself once she's calmed down enough she stands up again and looks around the base as she's about to walk off to go back inside she hears a car coming after her seeing it she quickly moves out of the way and it speeds past her as it goes past her she turns and looks at it seeing the plate she stands up and looks around as it comes back at her she quickly moves out of it's way again and falls into one of the DSM's members who catches her before she can fall to the ground. Just then Mark comes out and fires at the engine block stopping it in it's tracks. As the driver stops he quickly gets out to run only to find a fist go into his face sending him to the ground he goes down as acouple of MP's come running over and put him in handcuff's. Once he's handcuffed Mark looks over at Calamity whose leaning against one of the DSM members and walks over to her.)

Mark: You are right?  
Calamity: Yeah. He just came flying at me. I mean i was able to duck out of the way in time but if i had been just a second slower.  
Mark: I know then you'd be back in the hospital.  
Calamity: Yes i would be.  
Mark: Okay. Well What's wrong?  
Calamity: I remembered something else.

(He looks at her and smiles at her.)

Mark: What you remember?  
Calamity: Meeting the Bellas.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Really?  
Calamity: Yeah. I remembered right after Jesse brought up how Marley started acting like we were all friends once him and Beca started dating.  
Mark: I have a feeling that was one memory Marley wouldn't of wanted to come back.  
Calamity: She had no problems with me spending time with them.  
Mark: But.  
Calamity: One of the memories i had was of a kiss i shared with Beca just before her Jesse got together.  
Mark: Marley know about that?  
Calamity: She was standing behind me when i did it.

(He looks at her and then to the DSM member who puts their head down annoyed.)

Mark: What did Beca do?  
Calamity: She kissed me back. I mean we quickly pulled away as fast as we kissed but.  
Mark: What?  
Calamity: Damage had are ready been done. Marley saw it and well i was just to.

(Mark looks at her and realizes something.)

Mark: You were in love with her.  
Calamity: Still am.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Chicago: Well the MP's have the guy so. You should be safe now.  
Calamity: At least until Marley finds out and comes looking.  
Chicago: Yeah no she won't.  
Mark: Why not?  
Chicago: Someone else was recording when you were out here with Austin confronting him about his part in her accident.  
Mark: But who.

(They turn to see who was recording at the time and laughs.)

Mark: They might pricks but apparently they know when to show up when you want them too.  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Mark: You okay?  
Calamity: Yeah. I'm gonna go check on Veracity.  
Mark: Okay.

(She walks off to go talk to her bandmate as she walks off Mark looks at Chicago who laughs off the annoyance.)

Chicago: She'll be okay right?  
Mark: Yeah. Come on let's go get ready to finish up the rest of the Riff off rematch here. I wanna see the Bellas beat Evermoist.

(They start laughing as they walk back into hanger as Calamity gives Mark the finger.)

Jesse: Kinky.

(Mark pushes him forward making him laugh. An hour later everyone's back inside of the hanger getting ready to finish out the Riff off rematch as their getting ready Mark's phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is seeing the number he mutes it then shuts the phone off once it's off he walks back over to everyone.)

Mark: Are right whose ready to see this next and final round go ahead.

(Everyone raises their hands making them laugh.)

Mark: Are right Saddle up Evermoist Young Sparrow DJ Dragon nutz. Dude i don't.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Mark: And the winners of the last two rounds of Riff off the Bellas.

(They look at him and laugh.)

Mark: Any last wards from anyone over here?  
Sam: Yeah.  
Mark: What?  
Sam: Calamity's drulling over there.

(She looks at him and starts whipping her lip making them laugh when there's nothing there.)

Calamity: No fair he distracted me.  
Mark: I'm not nope.

(They start laughing again then calm down.)

Mark: Anyone else with a smart ass comment.  
Serenity: No i think we're good.  
Mark: Are right. The same rules apply to you guys no instruments.

(They all nod their heads at him.)

Mark: Are right. So since the Bellas won once again the second round of riff off's.  
Calamity: Okay.  
Mark: They get to pick the first category.

(They all look at him as they start laughing.)

Chloe: Party songs.

(Evermoist looks at her trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: Are right. And one more thing.  
Beca: What?  
Mark: Amy no high notes.  
Amy: Yeah okay.

(They start laughing as Mark looks at them.)

Mark: Are right you guys ready?

(The Bellas and along with Evermoist Saddle up Young Sparrow along side DJ Dragon nutz. Nod their heads at him.)

Mark: Are right. Anyone got anything to say?  
Jesse: Kick their butts Bellas.

(They all turn and look at him as the rest of his group mates nod their heads at the girls.)

Bumper: You can do it. They aren't anything.

(Mark's trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: Oh.  
Clay: Yeah you can do it Bellas. Make the lead singer blush again.

(Mark starts laughing at Calamity's face.)

Calamity: You guys officially suck.  
Mark: Yeah Riff off's aren't the only thing they suck at.

(The Evermoist members are trying to keep from laughing.)

Pieter: Kick their butts Bellas.

(Mark looks at him trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: Okay. Let's get this show on the road before Charity starts pouting over there.

(She looks at him and laughs as she gives him the finger.)

Mark: No thank you i'm happily married thank you.  
Calamity: Oh boy.  
Mark: Okay. Whose first?  
Chicago: The Bellas won so it only seems fair that they kick it off.  
Mark: Are right. Have at it.

(Lily rushes forward.)

Calamity: Hang on a minute.  
Mark: What?  
Calamity: Just for old time sake.  
Mark: What?  
Calamity: What's a riff off?

(They all look at her trying to keep from laughing.)

Veracity: Yeah.  
Beca: It's a game we like to play and we lose at until today.  
Mark: Oh.

(He walks off laughing at their faces.)

Jesse: Damn.

(He claps hands with her as she starts laughing then walks back over to the other Bellas who are still laughing then finally calm down.)

Calamity: You're offly cocky.  
Beca: What can i say. You're hot.

(She looks at her as her bandmates are trying to keep from laughing as Lily starts up a beat along with one of the DSM members and they kick off the final round of the Riff off making Calamity laugh.)

I'm comin' up so you better get this party started (I'm comin' up)  
I'm comin' (up)  
I'm comin' up so you  
Dare look back  
Just keep your eyes on me  
I said you're holding back  
She said, shut up and dance with me  
Toot, toot  
Let me give you that  
Beep, beep  
Runnin' her hands through my 'fro  
Bouncin' on twenty fo's  
While they sayin' on the radio  
It's the remix to ignition  
Hot and fresh out the kitchen  
Mama rollin'  
In my 6-4  
Badapap  
With all my bellas sayin'  
Swing down, sweet chariot, stop  
And let me ride (Hell yeah)  
Swing down, sweet chariot, stop  
And let me ride (Let me ride)

(As they finish off the first category Mark's still laughing so hard he's leaning on the stage.)

Mark: Still funny as hell.

(The Saddle up members are laughing so hard they can't breath until they calm down.)

Chloe: See what we did there.  
Serenity: So it's singing.

(Mark looks at them trying to keep from laughing.)

Aubrey: Okay smart ass.

(They start laughing again. Then calm down.)

Mark: Next category.  
Aubrey: Artist you didn't know were Jewish.

(Mark starts laughing again as the Evermoist members look at her.)

Calamity: Damn.  
Charity: Let's do it.  
Calamity: Are right.

(They move towards them as they get there Lily and Charity start off a beat for the next song making them laugh as Calamity looks at them trying to keep from laughing.)

I wish that I could fly (I could fly)  
So very high (very high)  
Into the sky (into the sky)  
Yeah  
Just like a dragonfly  
I want to  
I want to  
I want to get away

Amy: So get away then.

I wanna fly away, yeah, yeah, yeah

(Mark nods his head at them and they get into the Riff off.)

I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go  
(I let it all go)  
Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo  
(Like a tattoo)  
And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, coming back to you

(Mark nods his head at D Dragon nutz and he comes in and starts in on the Riff off making them laugh.)

Call me any day or night  
Call me (call me) on the line  
Call me, call me any, anytime  
Call me (call me), oh love

Emily: I would but i don't have your number.

(They all look at her trying to keep from laughing.)

Calamity: And just whose number were you looking for there Emily?  
Emily: Serenity's.

(She looks at her trying to keep from blushing Mark starts laughing at her face along with the other acts then calms down.)

Calamity: Damn.  
Serenity: Um. Okay not cool oh that's not cool.

(Then Chloe cuts in with her part in the Riff off making them laugh again.)

Love me harder  
And if you really need me, you gotta gotta gotta gotta got to love me harder  
Gotta love me harder  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
Love me, love me, love me  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
Harder, harder, harder  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, yeah.

(As they finish with that part of the Riff off the same soliders come in and do their part making them laugh.)

If I were a boy  
Even just for a day  
I'd roll outta bed in the morning  
And throw on what I wanted and go.

Mark: Yeah okay. Um. I gotta tell aye this.  
Solider: What?  
Mark: Beyonce isn't Jewish.

(They look at him and laugh.)

Solider: Oops it just looked fun.  
Mark: Yeah it is mainly when the Bellas over there can make the Evermoist women blush.

(They look at him as Calamity gives him the finger.)

Mark: Name the time and place  
Calamity: Damn it.  
Mark: Anyway you guys are out.  
Solider: Okay.

(He walks back over to everyone else.)

Mark: Okay Next category.  
Beca: Zombie Apocalypse.

(Calamity looks at her and nods her head at her as she walks up onto the stage and over to the mic as she gets up there she starts up the next category.)

Another head hangs lowly  
Child is slowly taken  
And the violence, caused such silence  
Who are we mistaken?  
With their tanks, and their bombs  
And their bombs, and their guns  
In your head, in your head they are crying  
In your head, in your head  
Zombie, zombie, zombie-ie-ie

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone

I'd catch a grenade for ya  
Throw my hand on the blade for ya  
Jump in front of a train for ya  
You know I'd do anything for ya.

But I'm only human  
And I bleed when I fall down  
I'm only human  
And I crash and I break down  
Your words in my head, knives in my heart  
You fill me up and I fall apart  
And I'm only.

So wake me up when it's all over  
When I'm wiser and I'm older  
All this time I was finding myself  
I, didn't know I was lost  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Wake me up when it's all over

Zombie-ie-ie  
When I'm wiser and I'm older  
All this time I was finding myself  
You know I'd catch a grenade for ya  
Didn't know I was lost  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

(As they end that round of the Riff off Mark walks up onto the stage and walks over to them.)

Mark: Very good.  
Calamity: Thank you.  
Mark: But. Sadly Saddle up and DJ Dragon nutz are out.  
DJ Dragon: What?  
Mark: Neither one of those songs were about the Zombie Apocalypse.

(They all look at him and they realize their mistake.)

Mark: So it's two on two. And not that way. Bumper get your head of the damn gutter.

(They start laughing as the other two acts walk off of the stage and the Bellas join Evermoist up on the stage as they get up there Mark looks at them.)

Mark: This is interesting.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Mark: Are right. Next and final category. Lee!

(He looks at him and writes down a category then hands it to Mark. Once he has it he looks at it and laughs.)

Mark: Okay then.  
Calamity: What?  
Mark: Next and final category is Love songs. And go.

(He walks off as they look at each other trying to keep from laughing.)

Beca: Come on. I know you can think of a song in that pretty brain of your's.

(Calamity's looking at her trying to keep from laughing. Then Beca kicks off the final part of the riff off.)

Morning after  
Still lingers  
Just waking up  
I see a shadow of you  
Making breakfast for two  
I go driving  
Past our place and  
I see this girl walk by  
I smell her perfume  
For a moment I wish it was you.

(She looks at Mark.)

Mark: Keep going.

(She keeps going on the song as Calamity looks at her and laughs.)

I'm not gonna tell ya  
I'm not gonna say that I'm okay, no  
I'm tryin' to get over  
I'm tryin' to get far away from our mistakes.

Calamity: Damn.

(The Bellas look at her and laugh.)

Charity: Seriously?  
Calamity: You think of something.

(Serenity looks at Calamity and laughs as she kicks of the next set of lyrics for the category and looks at Emily.)

Serenity 

Mistake. Looks like we made it  
Look how far we've come my baby  
We mighta took the long way  
We knew we'd get there someday  
They said "I bet they'll never make it"  
But just look at us holding on  
We're still together still going strong.

(Mark looks at them along with Jesse whose trying to keep from laughing as Emily looks at the other Bellas members.)

Beca: Go for it.

(She smiles at her as she goes for it.)

Emily

For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through through it all  
You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'cause you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me.

(The other's look at both bands up on the stage and smile at them Calamity finally gets her voice back and looks at Beca.)

Calamity.

How deep is your love, how deep is your love  
How deep is your love?  
I really mean to learn  
'Cause we're living in a world of fools  
Breaking us down when they all should let us be  
We belong to you and me.

Beca.

The whispers in the morning  
Of lovers sleeping tight  
Are rolling by like thunder now  
As I look in your eyes  
I hold on to your body  
And feel each move you make  
Your voice is warm and tender  
A love that I could not forsake  
'Cause I'm your lady  
And you are my man  
Whenever you reach for me  
I'll do all that I can  
Lost is how I'm feeling lying in your arms  
When the world outside's too much to take  
That all ends when I'm with you.

(Calamity looks at her and laughs. Mark looks at them along with Lee and Ian who are smiling at them. Both bands look at him.)

Charity: Keep going?  
Mark: If you can think of anymore songs to perform.

(Then Emily comes in with a song and looks at Serenity.)

Emily.

Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay?  
Would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you?

(Serenity looks at her and then to her bandmates who look at her and laugh off the shock and Emily looks her own trying to keep from blushing.)

Beca: I uh. Wow.  
Calamity: Yeah. I have never seen Serenity that speechless.

(Then Serenity finds her voice again.)

Serenity.

If I should stay, I would only be in your way  
So I'll go, but I know  
I'll think of you every step of the way  
And I will always love you  
I will always love you  
You, my darling you, hm.

(Everyone keeps looking at them trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: Oh my god.  
Lee: Oh boy.  
Mark: Yeah.

(Back up on the stage Emily looks at Beca.)

Beca: Keep going.

(She smiles at her as she turns back to Serenity.)

Emily.

Oh, my love, my darling  
I've hungered for your touch  
A long, lonely time  
Time goes by so slowly  
And time can do so much  
Are you still mine?  
I need your love  
I need your love  
God speed your love to me  
Lonely rivers flow  
To the sea, to the sea  
To the open arms of the sea  
Lonely rivers sigh  
"Wait for me, wait for me"  
I'll be coming home, wait for me.

(Serenity looks at her and then to her bandmates and backs up making them laugh.)

Mark: You guys good?  
Calamity: I guess so.  
Mark: You got anything Veracity?  
Veracity: No.  
Mark: Calamity!  
Calamity: Nope.  
Charity: I don't really sing so.  
Mark: Are right.

(He walks up onto the stage and over to the Bellas laughing.)

Mark: Wow. i gotta say it takes a lot to make either member of Evermoist speechless. But somehow you and Emily did just that.

(Beca and Emily are trying to keep from laughing.)

Lee: So you four are done?

(Calamity looks at him and laughs as she nods her head at him.)

Calamity: Yeah.  
Mark: Are right. So once again the winners of the Riff off are the Barden Bellas.

(They all look at him and laugh as they all hug each other and Mark smiles at his four friends knowing they could keep going decided against it as he walks off the stage Emily realizing what she did looks at Serenity and quickly walks off getting them to look at her.)

Serenity: Emily!  
Emily: I'm sorry i shouldn't of.

(She quickly looks at her bandmates Charity and Veracity push her forward and she rushes off after Emily as she runs off Calamity looks over at the other two members who walk off along with the other Bellas as she stay's up there with Beca.)

Beca: Hi.  
Calamity: Hi.  
Beca: You okay?  
Calamity: Yeah i am. I just.

(Then she starts looking around the hanger again and falls into Beca who quickly catches her.)

Beca: Calamity!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys i hope you enjoyed that chapter because i had fun writing it. Sorry cliff hanger second one of this story if i remember right.


	7. Collapse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calamity collapses in Beca's arms and she quickly gets rushed to the hospital. Will she be okay and will she get her memories back we'll soon find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

(Then she starts looking around the hanger again and falls into Beca who quickly catches her.)

Beca: Calamity!

(Hearing Beca yell out Mark rushes back over to the stage and runs up onto it as he gets to them he looks at her.)

Mark: What happened?  
Beca: I don't know. We were talking and then all of a sudden she had collapsed.  
Mark: Calamity!

(She remains unconscious.)

Mark: Go see if you can't find the other members of her band.  
Beca: I.  
Jesse: Go i'll help him with her.

(She nods her head at him as she gets up and rushes off to go the other Evermoist members outside of the hanger Serenity's leaning against the side talking with her bandmates.)

Serenity: I don't get it.  
Charity: I'm sure she just freaked herself out is all.  
Serenity: I'm sure she did. Still surprised me though.  
Veracity: I'm sure she'll come and talk to you when she's ready.  
Serenity: I hope so.

(They laugh at her. Back inside of the hanger Mark and Jesse are working on trying to wake Calamity up.)

Mark: Calamity come on wake up. Bumper go find a medic.

(He runs from the hanger to go find a medic as he runs out Mark grabs out a pin light and shines it into her eyes.)

Jesse: What's wrong?  
Mark: Her eyes aren't focusing.  
Jesse: Meaning?  
Mark: Their dilated.

(He continues to shine the light into her eyes. Seeing what's going on. One of the DSM members runs up onto the stage and helps them out with her. As Calamity's lying there she's flashing back to when she meet the Bellas. Flashback to 2012 over at Barden University the Bellas are in the middle of the Riff once their finished Calamity laughs at what they said and walks down to where they are.)

Calamity: Beca!

(Hearing her voice she turns and looks at her.)

Beca: Calamity!

(She walks over to her and hugs her then she pulls away from her.)

Calamity: That was good.  
Beca: Thank you. But he didn't think so.  
Calamity: What a dick.

(She looks at her and laughs as the other Bellas walk over to them.)

Aubrey: Hi.  
Calamity: Hi.  
Cynthia: Beca who is this gorgeous woman?

(Calamity looks at her trying to keep from laughing and Beca gets a little upset by it but smiles at her.)

Beca: Guys this is my high school bestfriend Calamity.

(They all shake her hand.)

Beca: Calamity this is Aubrey.  
Calamity: Hi.  
Beca: She's our Groups captain.  
Calamity: Highest honor among the Acapella world.  
Aubrey: It is. This is my co captain Chloe.  
Chloe: Hi.  
Calamity: Hi.  
Cynthia: I'm Cynthia Rose Adams.  
Calamity: So glad you added in your last name.  
Cynthia: If you like my last name you would love my number.

(Calamity looks at her as the other's laugh at her joke.)

Beca: Oh my god.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Beca: What you doing here?  
Calamity: I heard about the famous riff off's you acapella groups are known for and thought i'd come and see what it was all about.  
Aubrey: And?  
Calamity: It was fun. Mainly seeing this one rub up against Cynthia's front.  
Stacie: What can i say she's hot.

(They start laughing as Cynthia shyly pushes Stacie away from her.)

Cynthia: Oh my god.  
Calamity: Anyway. You looked like you were having fun.  
Chloe: Oh these things are a blast mainly when you have someone like Beca who does a little rapping.

(Beca starts laughing as one of her friends pushes her making her laugh.)

Calamity: I heard it. It was hot.

(Beca looks at her and smacks her arm making her laugh at her.)

Beca: Oh my god you're such an ass.  
Calamity: I've been called that a lot.  
Aubrey: It true?  
Calamity: Yes.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Beca: We were just about to leave if you wanna come hang out with us.  
Calamity: If it's okay with them?  
Chloe: It's fine with me. We wanna get to know you better.  
Amy: Yeah we wanna know all the dirty details about Beca here.

(Beca looks at her trying to keep from laughing.)

Beca: Don't you even think about telling them any of it.  
Calamity: I have no idea what you're talking about.

(She pushes her back making them laugh as they walk off as they walk off Jesse is laughing at them as he goes back to his own groupmates. End of flashback. Mark and Jesse along with the DSM member are trying to wake Calamity up. Outside on the side of the hanger Beca runs up to the other members of the Evermoist.)

Beca: Guys.

(They turn and look at her.)

Serenity: What's wrong?  
Beca: Calamity collapsed.

(They rush off with her towards the hanger to go see her. Up on the stage Mark's looking for Bumper hoping he found a medic.)

Jesse: What's wrong with her?  
Mark: I don't know. Calamity come on wake up. Jesse go see if you can't help Bumper find a damn medic.  
Jesse: Okay.

(He jumps off of the stage and runs off to go help find a medic as Chicago runs up onto the stage.)

Chicago: How long she been like this?  
Mark: Five six minutes.  
Chicago: That's a long time.  
Mark: Yeah.

(Calamity is still remembering things from her past. As she's remembering she remembers back to when she saw Beca after their first championship. Flashback to 2012 over at Acapella championship National's In New York city,NY. Over at the Venue Calamity's watching the Bellas up on stage doing their part of the show as they finish everyone starts clapping for them making them smile up on stage seeing Calamity as she walks off of the stage she runs up to her and hugs her then pulls away from her.)

Beca: You came.  
Calamity: I told you i would.  
Beca: That you did. So what you think?  
Calamity: Better then you guys were before.  
Beca: Yeah. I'm so happy about that.

(She looks behind her and looks at Jesse. Calamity seeing the look laughs at her.)

Calamity: That him?  
Beca: Yeah. That's him.  
Calamity: He's cute.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Beca: Yeah he is. But you know what?  
Calamity: What?  
Beca: I wanted to talk to you a little more.  
Calamity: No go ahead. I'll be okay. I'm a big girl.  
Beca: I know. It's just.  
Calamity: Trust me it's okay. You like him i can see it on your face.  
Beca: I do but.  
Calamity: Well then go.  
Beca: You sure?  
Calamity: I am.  
Beca: Okay. You gonna stick around so you can meet him?  
Calamity: If i must.

(She smacks her making her laugh as she walks off to go talk to him as she gets to him she kisses him seeing Beca kiss Jesse Calamity gets upset and walks off to go be by herself seeing her walk off Cynthia looks over at Beca and Jesse and sees why. End of flashback over at the Base hospital Mark's sitting down in the waiting room with everyone else as they wait for news on Calamity.)

Beca: I'm trying to figure out why she collapsed.  
Mark: It could of been a number of things.  
Charity: She's been remembering a lot of things lately.

(They all look at her.)

Mark: How much?  
Charity: Just about everything from the time she met Beca to when she met us.  
Mark: So her memory is coming back.  
Charity: Yeah. At first it was just flashes. But now it's like their coming back at her full force.  
Chicago: The memories.  
Mark: They were getting to be to much.  
Chicago: So she passed out.  
Mark: Maybe. I don't know i mean I've never had the same type of head injury Calamity has. Her memory coming back as fast as it is. And her brain is trying to progress everything coming back.  
Chicago: So you saying this could get worse before she gets better.  
Mark: I think so.  
Chicago: Lovely.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Cynthia: There's something i need to you guys.

(They turn and look at her.)

Chloe: What?  
Cynthia: Back in collage after our performance over in New York.  
Aubrey: Yeah.  
Cynthia: I saw the look on Calamity's face when she saw Beca kiss Jesse.

(They all look at her.)

Mark: What look?  
Cynthia: The same look Beca's been giving her since we got here.

(He looks at them and puts his head down.)

Chicago: What?  
Mark: Beca what did Calamity say you when she saw you there?  
Beca: She saw me look at Jesse and told me to go talk to him.  
Mark: She didn't say anything?  
Beca: No. But when i turned around to talk to her after i kissed Jesse she was gone.

(He looks at Chicago.)

Chicago: What?  
Mark: She was heartbroken.

(He looks at him and then looks off annoyed.)

Chicago: Meaning.  
Mark: Meaning she was even more in love with Beca back then as she is now.

(Beca puts her head down annoyed with herself. Seeing this Chloe walks over to her.)

Chloe: This isn't your fault.  
Beca: I know it's not. It's Marley's if she hadn't of had her driven off of the road Calamity wouldn't be back in this situation.  
Chloe: I know.  
Beca: I was in love with her back then too.

(They look at her.)

Mark: What?  
Beca: I've been in love with Calamity since high school.  
Charity: Why didn't you ever say anything?  
Beca: Ask Marley fucken Rose.  
Veracity: What?  
Beca: You remember after her accident how you told John Mcbain how whenever Calamity thought she was done with Marley.  
Veracity: Yeah.  
Beca: Well they had broken up in high school.

(They all look at her and laugh.)

Chloe: Okay.  
Beca: Maybe about a month or two after the break up i was getting ready to go and tell her how i felt about her. But then i saw her walk into the school with Marley on her arm again.

(They put their heads down.)

Aubrey: Oh god.  
Beca: Yeah i was heartbroken seeing the woman i was ready to tell how i felt about her with that tramp on her arm again.  
Mark: When was this?  
Beca: My junior year and her senior year.  
Mark: Do you remember the month?  
Beca: No.  
Mark: Okay.  
Amy: You never got your chance to tell her.  
Beca: No i didn't and everytime they broke up i'd wait a little bit to tell her and when the time came up for me to tell her Marley would be back to being clued to her damn hip.

(They all put their heads down.)

Mark: Anything else.  
Beca: When i found out that she was going to be going to Barden i was over the damn moon. I was going to be able to spend time with her away from Marley. But then she just had to go and ruin that by switching schools.  
Aubrey: What school was she supposed to go to?  
Beca: Stanford.  
Mark: How long after finding out she was going to Barden did it take for Marley to switch schools?  
Beca: Maybe about a week why?  
Mark: Because in order for a school switch to be made.  
Chicago: What?  
Mark: The school needs at least a two month notice.

(He looks at him.)

Chicago: She knew she was going to Barden before Calamity did.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Aubrey: Wait you said she was a Senior.  
Beca: I did didn't i?  
Aubrey: Yeah.  
Beca: I mean't to say when i found out i was to be going to Barden i was over the moon. I mean seeing her over the summer was great but i couldn't wait to spend the whole school year with her.  
Mark: And Marley still managed to Switch to another school.  
Chicago: Lovely.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Beca: I wanted her back then not Jesse.  
Mark: So what you kiss him for?  
Beca: He kissed me.

(They all look at him as he puts his head down.)

Jesse: Okay look there's something you guys should know.  
Mark: What?  
Jesse: When Marley found out that she would also be going to Barden she wanted me to keep her as far away from Calamity as i could get her.  
Mark: Which mean't.  
Jesse: I was to get Beca to fall in love with me anyway i could.

(Beca looks at him.)

Mark: How the hell were you going to do that?  
Jesse: By being there for her whenever they weren't around. But whenever they weren't around Calamity was.  
Mark: Okay.

(He stands up and looks at him.)

Jesse: I didn't wanna do it.  
Mark: Why not?  
Jesse: Because i could tell Calamity was the woman she wanted. But that bitch wouldn't let it go.  
Mark: What you talking about?  
Jesse: She told me that if i did everything i could to keep Beca away from Calamity she would help the Treblemakers out.  
Mark: Help you guys out with what?  
Jesse: With getting into the national's she knew if i kept pushing myself into Beca's life it would cause problems for her and the rest of the Bellas. Which it did and it caused her to do the one thing both me and Calamity told her not to do and that was to quit one of the best things that had ever happened to her.  
Mark: So you were told to cause a riff between them?  
Jesse: Yes.  
Bumper: Dude why the hell didn't you just tell her to go hell?  
Jesse: Because i liked her are right.  
Bumper: But she was in love with someone else.  
Jesse: I know that are right. I know screwed up. I can see the look on her face now that she's in here.  
Mark: Beca!  
Beca: That night he kissed me. I wanted to kiss her.

(They look at her and then look around the room. Flashback to 2012 in New York City,NY over at the Venue Beca shoves Jesse off of her.)

Beca: Jesse what the hell?

(He looks behind her and notices Calamity gone and puts his head down upset as Beca turns and looks and notices she's gone then she turns and looks at him as she pushes him.)

Jesse: I'm sorry.  
Beca: I told you i don't see you as anything other then a friend.  
Jesse: I I I know that.  
Beca: So why'd you kiss me?  
Jesse: Because i like you.

(She looks at him and puts her head down.)

Beca: I like you too. But only as a friend. I want her.  
Jesse: I know that.  
Beca: God Jesse.

(She rushes off in search of Calamity. End of flashback.)

Mark: What happened?  
Beca: I found her out in the lobby i went to walk up to her but guess who should walk up right as i got to her.

(They look at her and get annoyed.)

Mark: You've got to be kidding me.  
Cynthia: It's almost like she knew he was going to do it.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Charity: So.  
Beca: That was the last time i saw her until you guys showed up in Copenhagen.  
Charity: Oh. She was single.  
Beca: But i wasn't.

(Jesse looks at her and puts his head down.)

Jesse: Our break up had a lot to do with her feelings for Calamity still being there.  
Mark: Oh boy.  
Beca: After we saw them and i talked to her alone i couldn't stop thinking about her and i ended it with him.  
Mark: How long after you guys saw them?  
Beca: About six months. He knew something was off about me after seeing them and seeing her again.  
Jesse: I thought she would go back to being who she was with me before she saw her again. But that didn't happen.  
Mark: Oh gees.  
Beca: Then you texted me saying she had been in an accident.

(He puts his head down annoyed.)

Aubrey: And then you invited us here for the USO tour.  
Mark: Which Marley also showed up.  
Jesse: She over heard your conversation about who the other acts were going to be on the tour.  
Mark: So she thought she'd book the next flight out to Spain?  
Jesse: Yeah.  
Chicago: But the thing is.  
Mark: What?  
Chicago: Mark how the hell did she get onto the base?  
Aubrey: Yeah because you told us yourself that Calamity never invited her.  
Mark: I don't know.  
Veracity: Actually.  
Serenity: What?  
Veracity: I invited Austin.  
Mark: Okay.  
Veracity: He must of been the one who invited her to come along.

(They look around annoyed. As they continue to wait for news on Calamity Mark's phone goes off he walks out of the room to go answer it.)

Mark: Hey babe.

(He stay's on the phone with him and tells him about Calamity's condition as their talking he sees someone walk into the hospital and hangs up with Nick and walks over to her as he gets to her grabs her and walks out of the hospital once their outside he shoves her away from the building.)

Mark: Start walking that way. Neither one of you are welcomed here.  
Austin: Mark come on.  
Mark: Do i need to call the police?  
Austin: No.  
Mark: Well then take your whore of a sister and beat it.

(He shoves him back he looks at him and knows Mark's annoyed with him as they continue to argue Charity walks out of the building seeing him she walks over to Mark.)

Charity: We just talked to the doctor.  
Mark: How is she?  
Charity: She's fine. The doctor thinks her memory coming back as fast as it is.  
Mark: Was too much for her brain?  
Charity: Yeah he said she put herself into a coma from the over thinking.

(He looks at Marley and Austin then they walk off and away from them. Once their out of ear shot.)

Mark: He say how long she'll be in one?  
Charity: No. Given how she put herself in it. He's thinking once she's remembered what she wants to she'll hopefully wake up on her own.  
Mark: Well that's good to hear.  
Charity: Only one problem.  
Mark: What?  
Charity: He said the longer she's in her coma the less likely it'll be for her to wake up on her own.

(He looks at her and gets annoyed as he looks over at Marley and Austin.)

Mark: This is their damn faults.

(She looks over at them and gets pissed.)

Charity: Yes it is. Look let Vera deal with him Serenity and me we'll deal with the bitch.  
Mark: You sure?  
Charity: She's our lead singer and our friend thanks to them she's in this mess.  
Mark: Okay. Let me know once it's taken care of.

(She nods her head at him as he turns and walks off to go back into the hospital. As he walks in the three remaining members of Evermoist turn and look at Marley and Austin seeing the looks on their faces they back up to run only to bump into one of the Bellas former rival bands.)

Pieter: Going somewhere?  
Austin: Yes. We're leaving before they kill us.  
Kommissar: Oh we'd pay to see that.

(They look at them scared for their lives.)

Pieter: Want some help?  
Serenity: No we've got it.

(They nod their heads and walk off around them as they walk off Pieter shoves past Austin who gives him a dirty look.)

Austin: Look Vera i just.  
Veracity: You really think an apology is going to make our lead singer and friend come out of this faster?  
Austin: No of course not it's just.  
Veracity: Because of you and your bitch of a sister our friend is once again in a hospital fighting for her damn life.  
Austin: I just.  
Veracity: You have been using me the last three fucken months Austin and you've let her continue to use Calamity's memory loss about not knowing who Beca Mitchell or her groupmates are is.  
Austin: I have no control over what my sister does.  
Veracity: Yes you do. Or Calamity wouldn't be lying in a hospital bed again.  
Austin: Look all i was told was to run a car off of the road i wasn't ware that the car belonged to Calamity.  
Veracity: She was in Llanview for Mark's wedding Austin we all were.  
Austin: I I I know that and i'm sorry are right.  
Veracity: Being sorry doesn't bring back the last ten years for Calamity any faster and it sure as hell doesn't bring her out of her coma faster.  
Austin: Like i said i'm sorry.  
Veracity: What you sorry for?  
Austin: What?  
Veracity: What you sorry for? Running our friend off of the road or using me to get to her.

(He looks at her not sure of what to say Marley goes to say something but quickly backs off when Serenity and Charity looks at her.)

Serenity: You wanna be able to walk away from this place of your own free will i'd keep quiet.

(She remains quiet.)

Austin: I.  
Veracity: You ran someone off of the road all so you could help your sister keep a hold on someone whose in love with someone else.  
Marley: She loved me.  
Serenity: No she didn't.  
Marley: Excuse me.  
Serenity: There's always only been one person for Calamity and it wasn't you.  
Charity: She's sitting in that hospital in the waiting room waiting to go in and see the woman she loves.  
Marley: I can't believe you guys are actually letting her anywhere near her.  
Veracity: Yeah sorry she didn't hire someone to run Calamity off of the road.  
Marley: I get that he ran her off of the road. I mean't what she said after words.  
Beca: I didn't say anything after the accident you heartless bitch.

(They all turn and look at Beca in shock at her out burst.)

Charity: Hey.  
Beca: No change. 

(They look at her and know she's annoyed.)

Serenity: You heard her.  
Marley: She'd say anything to get back into your guys good graces and that includes using this whole thing with Calamity being in the hospital.  
Beca: What the hell is that supposed to mean?  
Marley: You know what i mean?  
Beca: You mean when you told my ex boyfriend to cause a riff between me and the rest of the Bellas?

(They all look at her in shock.)

Austin: You did what?  
Marley: I never did that.  
Beca: Really? Now you're gonna act like the innocent little victim when you were always magically around when something went wrong when it came to me and Calamity.

(They look at Marley whose trying to think of something.)

Austin: Marley!

(She looks at him and then looks around.)

Marley: Now look she did a lot of things to hurt her.  
Beca: What the hell did i do huh? Other then fall in love with someone i knew would someday be someone anyone would love. Hell before collage we talked about what we wanted to do with our lives before we turned thirty.  
Serenity: And?  
Beca: I wanted to be a music producer and DJ.  
Charity: And her's.  
Beca: Was to be a singer. And by the looks of the fact that's she's in a band.

(They look at her and smile.)

Beca: Marley never once during their relationship ever showed that she cared enough about Calamity to actually listen to what she wanted.  
Marley: Yes i did.  
Beca: Did it involve sex by any chance? Because i happen to know she's great in the sake.

(She looks at her and goes to attack her only to have one of the Bellas step forward and push her back.)

Cynthia: Go after our captain and you'll see just what us Bellas are capable of.

(Marley looks at the rest of the group and backs off.)

Beca: If Calamity dies in her sleep i'll know who to send the Evermoist fans after.

(They both look at her not sure of what to say as they look around they see the other acts from the tour behind them including the Bellas former rival groups surrounding them.)

Bumper: I think it's about time you two leave before we let them go after you.  
Marley: No. I wanna see Calamity first.  
Charity: Not happening. If you didn't care enough about her to go and see her in the hospital after the accident then you're not stepping foot into that one.  
Austin: You guys can't do that.  
Mark: Actually they can.  
Austin: What?  
Mark: Well someone can.  
Charity: Who?  
Mark: Beca!

(She looks at him in shock.)

Beca: Me. But.  
Mark: She filled out the paperwork before the accident she's her emergency contact.  
Beca: So why wasn't i notified of the accident?  
Mark: I told you.  
Beca: Oh shit i'm sorry.  
Mark: It's fine.  
Beca: So i can refuse her access to Calamity?  
Mark: Yes you can.  
Beca: Good. She's not allowed around her and i have a feeling that would be something she'd agree with.  
Charity: I can agree with that.  
Serenity: Us too.  
Marley: Now wait a minute.

(They all look at her.)

Beca: You're not her girlfriend anymore Marley you don't get a say in who gets into that hospital much less who gets to sleep with her now.

(The other Evermoist members are trying to keep from laughing as Marley looks at her annoyed.)

Beca: And neither is he.  
Mark: Okay.

(He waves security over to them and they walk over as they get to them Mark tells them and they push both Austin and Marley off of the property.)

Veracity: You realize i'm the emergency contact.  
Mark: They don't know that.

(They start laughing as they walk back into the hospital. As they walk in Mark's laughing at what he did.)

Serenity: You realize their gonna fight this.  
Mark: I know. But somehow i get the feeling they won't win this fight.

(They laugh at him as they continue on into the hospital. Over the next two three weeks Calamity remains in her coma with no sign of her waking up and the doctor's fear the longer she's in the coma the less likely of her ever waking up again. 

Will Calamity ever wake up and be able to be with Beca. We're all about to find.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys i hope you enjoyed that chapter.


	8. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calamity continues to remember in her coma and finally wakes up to see Beca at her bed side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys here's the latest chapter i hope you enjoy it.

Four months later.

(It's been about four months since Calamity had fallen into a coma. Over the last four months since Calamity fell into it Austin and Marley have tried their hardest to get in to see her but to no advial they have been turned away each time with them always trying to get in to see Calamity the more worried the doctors get that Calamity will never wake up on her own. As time has gone on with her being in a coma Beca and the rest of the Bellas have been back state side touring with Mark and the rest of the New kids on their Total package tour along with Boyz II men and Paula Abdul it's the final night of the tour as the show ends on the final night on the tour Beca's sitting in the locker room changing back into her normal cloths as her phone rings she looks at the number and answers it.)

Beca: Hey.  
Jesse: Hey how was the final show?  
Beca: It was good. I mean the tour it self was a blast i mean touring with two great bands and singer from the 80's was awesome.  
Jesse: I bet it was.  
Beca: You realize in two years Mark will be celebrating ten years with the New kids?  
Jesse: I seriously?  
Beca: Yeah. I mean it's no surprise they haven't killed him yet.  
Jesse: He still has two years.

(She starts laughing along with the rest of the Bellas.)

Aubrey: Wow.  
Chloe: No kidding. How's?  
Jesse: Still no change the doctors are really starting to worry that she won't be waking up on her own anytime soon.

(Beca puts her head down upset by the news.)

Jesse: I know her being in this coma really hurts Beca.  
Beca: I love her and she's not waking up.  
Jesse: I'm sure she'll wake up.  
Beca: It's been four months Jesse.  
Jesse: I know that. I mean the other Evermoist members aren't giving up on her and neither should you.  
Beca: I'm trying really hard not to.  
Jesse: Just come back here and see for yourself she's still hanging on.  
Beca: Yeah i was thinking about flying back tonight anyway.  
Jesse: Okay. Well be safe.  
Beca: I will be.

(Then they hang up as she looks at the other members of the group.)

Aubrey: Hey.  
Beca: She's not waking up and they have no idea why.  
Aubrey: I know that.  
Beca: I just want her to wake up are ready.

(She leans into her as she hangs onto her Aubrey looks at the other members of the group as they put their heads down feeling bad for her. Later Mark walks into the locker room and looks at them.)

Mark: Hey.  
Amy: Hey.  
Mark: Where's?  
Amy: She's in the bathroom.  
Mark: Okay.  
Chloe: Why what's up?  
Mark: There's something you guys should see along with Beca.  
Aubrey: Okay. Hey Bec's.  
Beca: Coming.

(She walks out of the bathroom and sees Mark there.)

Beca: What's up?  
Mark: Follow me back out into the arena.

(They do as he asks them and they follow him back out into the arena as they get there he leads them towards the stage as they get there they walk back up onto it as they get up there they look around the arena and see the fans still there.)

Amy: Um.  
Mark: This is all for you guys and Evermoist.

(They look at him and see all of the signs.)

Mark: Donnie's got all of this on Facebook live so the other girls can see all of this too.

(Over at the hospital in Spain Jesse's looking at his phone and sees something come up on his Facebook feed and clicks on it seeing it he rushes off towards Calamity's room as he gets there he walks in and closes the door.)

Jesse: Guys.  
Serenity: Yeah.  
Jesse: You guys are gonna wanna see this.  
Charity: See what?

(He hands them his phone and shows them what he sees. Seeing the live feed they look up at them.)

Serenity: Where are they?  
Jesse: I think their final stop was in Chicago.

(They start laughing then calm down as they continue to watch the video and listen to the fans. Back over in Chicago,Il over at the United Center up onstage the New kids along with Paula and Boyz II men look at the fans as they continue to hold up the signs for the Bellas and Evermoist.)

Beca: Are they?  
Mark: They love them as much as they love you guys. That song just happen to the one they started singing.

(As they look out at the fans they continue to listen to them sing How a heart unbreaks hearing them singing the song Beca breaks down and leans into one of the other Bellas who hangs onto her as they finish Mark looks back at them.)

Beca: Oh my god. That was awesome.

(He hands her the mic back and she smiles at him as she grabs it from him and walks forward as she gets to the middle of the stage she looks out at the fans not sure of what to say to them.)

Beca: Wow. I uh i don't know what to say. The talker in the Bellas is Aubrey back there.

(They start laughing at her face.)

Aubrey: Thanks you ass.

(They continue to laugh then calm down.)

Beca: Um. All i can say is that. That song means so much to every single one of us because it's done by one hell of a band and it was written by one hell of a woman and that woman is still very much with us just not awake yet. And if the other Evermoist members were here they would of loved to hear you guys sing it in person. You know it's amazing how after one tour two groups who you could say hated each other at the start of it can suddenly turn it around and become friends and i can honestly say that is what happened between us and Evermoist i mean they can be mean and well hot all at the same time but.

(The other Bellas start laughing. Then calm down.)

Beca: I mean me and my groupmates back there can say becoming friends with such great women such as Evermoist who i think is better then us by the way.

(The fans start laughing at her as she smiles at them.)

Beca: But sush don't tell them that it'll make their ego's really big.  
Amy: Oh my god.  
Mark: You realize this is on Facebook live right?  
Beca: I'm aware. And they know i love them. 

(Back over in the Spain their laughing so hard that Veracity falls out of her chair.)

Serenity: Oh shit Vera.  
Veracity: I'm good. But that was funny.  
Charity: Yes it was.

(Back over in Chicago Beca continues to talk to the fans as the other Bellas walk forward and do the same thing as they all finish they take one last look out at the fans as they walk off backstage. Back over in Spain the other Evermoist members are still laughing as Jesse notices something and gets their attention.)

Jesse: Guys.

(They look at him and then over to Calamity whose moving her hand Serenity quickly stands up and walks over to her.)

Charity: Get Beca on the phone.

(He grabs his phone back and calls her. As he's waiting for her to answer he looks back at the room and smiles as she answers the phone.)

Beca: Hello.  
Jesse: Hey.  
Beca: Hey.  
Jesse: I've finally got good news.  
Beca: What's that?  
Jesse: She's waking up.

(She falls silent on the other end of the line. The following day back over in Spain Beca and the rest of the Bellas rush into the hospital and over to Jesse who walks up to them.)

Chloe: How is she?  
Jesse: She's okay. But it was fulse alarm. But the doctor said it's a start.   
Beca: Oh thank god.  
Jesse: He said it should be another two or three days.  
Beca: Okay.  
Jesse: The other Evermoist members went back to the hotel to get some sleep you've got until they come to spend time with her.  
Beca: Okay.

(She walks off towards her room.)

Chloe: What's wrong?  
Jesse: Marley is still trying to turn the other members of Evermoist against you guys.  
Emily: Seriously. Their lead singer and the woman Beca loves is in the damn hospital because of her.  
Jesse: We know that. And they've been keeping an open mind when it comes around to you guys.  
Emily: Okay good.  
Jesse: Trust me when it comes around to Calamity they aren't letting Marley get away with half of the crap she has been.  
Amy: Good.  
Jesse: Plus it does help when they show up Either me or them are here or DSM is.

(They look around the room and see both groups there.)

Cynthia: Wow.  
Jesse: Evermoist have their very own body guards when it comes around to DSM.  
Aubrey: Good.

(He nods his head at them. Just then he spots Marley getting ready to walk into the door.)

Jesse: Right on freaken cue. Pieter!

(He looks up at him and then looks over at the door he quickly gets up and walks over to her and pushes her back out of the hospital.)

Chloe: What the hell?  
Jesse: She isn't going to stop keep coming here to see her until they allow her into the hospital.  
Aubrey: Now you know damn well Beca isn't going to let her anywhere near Calamity.  
Jesse: Oh i know this.   
Marley: Come on why can't i see her?  
Pieter: Because you're not allowed now stay away from this hospital or we're calling the police.

(She looks into the hospital and sees the Bellas there and gets annoyed.)

Chloe: Come here to start trouble again Marley?  
Flo: The Bitch never stops.

(They look at her and laugh.)

Marley: I'm gonna get into this building to see her weather you guys like it or not.

(She turns and walks off.)

Mark: Okay. Try all you want but she's not gonna be here much longer.

(He pushes past her along with the other three Evermoist members as they walk in he walks over to the other Bellas members.)

Chloe: What's going on?  
Mark: I just talked to the doctors over at Llanview hospital.  
Aubrey: And?  
Mark: She'll be moved there tomorrow.  
Aubrey: Okay good. 

(Over in Calamity's room Beca's sitting by her bedside holding her hand as she starts remembering something in her sleep flashback to 2012 over at Barden University Beca walks up to Calamity's room and knocks on it. Inside Calamity gets up and walks over to the door. As she gets there she opens it to find Beca there.)

Calamity: Hey.  
Beca: Hey. Can i talk to you?  
Calamity: Yeah.

(She moves out of her way and lets her into the room as she walks in she closes the door behind her.)

Calamity: What's wrong?  
Beca: I really screwed up Calamity.

(She looks at her not sure of what to say to her.)

Calamity: How?  
Beca: I hurt Jesse's feelings and well i quit the Bellas.

(Calamity looks at her and hugs her making her smile at her then she pulls away from her.)

Calamity: So tell me what happened?  
Beca: Well as you know we were at regionals to see who goes onto National's.  
Calamity: Okay.  
Beca: Aubrey used the same set list i changed it up a little throwing the other members off and they just didn't know what to do so we lost and Aubrey lost it.

(Calamity looks at her not sure of what to say.)

Calamity: Have you told her anything about your ideas?  
Beca: Yes and she shuts them down before i can show them anything.  
Calamity: What about Chloe?  
Beca: She's tried to get Aubrey to see what i have. Even the other girls have tried to get her to see what i have. But she wants to keep it the way the old Bellas had it.  
Calamity: Did they even win as the old Bellas?

(Beca looks at her and shakes her head.)

Calamity: Wow.  
Beca: Then she went on to say that me and Jesse were hooking up.

(Calamity looks at her and gets upset but quickly hides it.)

Calamity: But you two are just friends.  
Beca: Yeah. And now he hates me.  
Calamity: He's a big boy Beca i'm sure he'll forgive you at some point.  
Beca: I don't know. I really hurt his feelings.  
Calamity: You've hurt my feelings enough times to know that at some point i for gave you?

(Beca looks at her and smiles.)

Beca: Okay that was an accident and you know it.  
Calamity: True. But it got you to smile.

(Beca jokingly pushes her making her laugh.)

Beca: God you are such an ass.  
Calamity: This is true. And you're just figuring that one out.

(Beca gives her the finger making her laugh.)

Calamity: Name the time and place Mitchell.

(Beca looks at her and laughs.)

Beca: Such an ass.  
Calamity: Yes i am. But you still like me.  
Beca: That's becoming debatable.  
Calamity: Is it really?

(She gets her inside making her move out of the way.)

Beca: Hey cut it out.  
Calamity: Not until you take back what you said.  
Beca: Nope.

(Calamity gets her in the side again making her laugh.)

Beca: Cut it out or i'll go find Mark.  
Calamity: He don't scare me.

(She grabs her and pulls her into her making her laugh as their looking at each other Calamity smiles at her as she leans in to kiss her as she's leaning in the door opens and they pull away from each other as they pull away from each other they see Marley and get annoyed.)

Calamity: How many times have i told you to knock before you come into my room?  
Marley: I wasn't aware i had to know.  
Calamity: I've told you a dozens of times to knock before you come in here.  
Marley: I'll have to remember that the next time.  
Calamity: Yeah i'll believe that when i see you actually do it.  
Beca: I better go.  
Calamity: You don't have to.  
Beca: I really should because if i stay in here with her i just might do something that'll get me kicked out of school.  
Calamity: Okay. How about this.  
Beca: What's that?  
Calamity: Go talk to the other Bellas and apologize then meet me where you guys did the Riff off.  
Beca: Okay. Thanks for the talk.  
Calamity: Anytime.

(She smiles at her as she pushes past Marley which makes Calamity laugh at her as she walks out Marley looks at her annoyed.)

Calamity: I don't need this. We're just friends and if you can't accept that then maybe stop trying to get back together with me in order to make her jealous.  
Marley: Who said i was trying.  
Calamity: Stop thinking i'm stupid Marley i know that's what you're doing and it ends now. I'm done with being the woman you always go back to when you can't find someone else to be with.   
Marley: You seriously think that?  
Calamity: I know it. Now get the hell out and stay away from me.

(She turns and walks out of the room as she walks out the door closes behind her making Calamity finally give off a sign of relief. End of flashback as the one memory ends. Calamity remembers back to when she helped Beca with the other Bellas. Flashback to 2012 over at the pool where they had the riff off when the Bellas first got together with the new members of the group. Calamity's there waiting for them seeing her they look at Beca.)

Aubrey: What she doing here?  
Beca: She wants to help us become better if that's okay?  
Aubrey: You're the captain now so. It's up to you.  
Beca: Okay. Anyway. Calamity here is going to help us figure out what we can do to work better with each other.  
Chloe: How?

(Calamity walks up to them and smacks Aubrey in the head with a rolled up paper making them laugh.)

Calamity: How about learning to have fun for one thing and not being so controlling.  
Aubrey: That's are ready been pointed by Chloe.  
Calamity: Oh good.  
Beca: Anyway. If you're done beating on them  
Calamity: I am.

(Beca pushes her making her laugh then they calm down.)

Beca: Okay. Aubrey will you pick a song for us to sing.  
Calamity: Just don't let it be any of the ones you've done are ready.

(Aubrey sticks her tongue out at her making them laugh.)

Beca: Calamity!  
Calamity: I'm sorry i'm done now.  
Beca: Okay. Aubrey!  
Aubrey: Bruno Mars just the way you are.  
Beca: Okay. Chloe you okay to sing lead?  
Chloe: Yeah.  
Beca: Okay.

(She looks at Calamity who winks at her making her blush a little as she starts up the music with her mouth getting the others to start up with her.)

Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shinin'  
Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her tryin'  
She's so beautiful, and I tell her everyday  
Uh, uh, I was thinkin' bout her, thinkin' bout me, thinkin' bout us, who we gon' be  
Opened my eyes, and it was only just a dream  
It was only just a dream  
When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are (it was only just a dream)  
When I see your face (face)

(As it ends. Beca looks at Calamity who smiles at them.)

Calamity: Wow. That was much better.

(They all look at her and laugh. Then Calamity smacks Beca in the head really getting them going as Beca grabs it and starts beating on her friend making the other Bellas laugh at them. As she continues to beat on her Calamity grabs her and pulls her into her seeing her chance Beca kisses her catching her off guard as their kissing the other Bellas laugh at them then they pull away from each other.)

Beca: Oh god i'm sorry. I shouldn't of.  
Calamity: It's fine. Plus i really don't think that was.

(She turns and looks at the other Bellas and laughs.)

Beca: Yeah i really shouldn't of done that with them here.  
Calamity: No. But it was nice.

(Then she notices Marley and gets annoyed who quickly turns and walks off pissed at her.)

Beca: We'll talk about this later.  
Calamity: Sure thing.  
Beca: Go talk to it.  
Calamity: Okay. I'll see you guys at the finals.  
Chloe: You better.

(She starts laughing as she walks off to go talk to Marley. End of flashback as the Flashback ends. Calamity's hand moves in Beca's feeling it move she looks up at her.)

Beca: Calamity!  
Serenity: What's up?  
Beca: She moved her hand again.

(She walks over to her to and looks at her.)

Serenity: She did this earlier.  
Beca: I know Jesse told us she was showing signs of waking up.  
Serenity: It should be any day now.  
Beca: I sure hope so.  
Serenity: Keep hoping.

(They start laughing as the other members of the group walk into the room.)

Beca: What's up?  
Charity: Marley was just here trying to get in to see Calamity again.  
Beca: She doesn't give up does she?  
Charity: No. And as long as she keeps thinking she has a chance with Calamity she's never going to.  
Beca: But she doesn't.  
Veracity: But she doesn't care. And even if she did she doesn't want to see it.  
Beca: Just how long has Marley had feelings for Calamity?  
Veracity: No one knows. Not even she knows.

(She looks at Calamity whose still in her coma.)

Beca: I have never met anyone so obsessed with someone who doesn't share the same feelings for them.  
Serenity: According to Calamity there was a time where she felt the same way about Marley.  
Beca: But.  
Serenity: The bitch kept breaking up with her so she could be with someone else.  
Beca: Seriously?  
Serenity: Yeah.  
Charity: And the second she got bored with that person or if she saw Calamity getting ready to move on with her life. Marley would end things with that person and go right back to Calamity with an apologie and calming it would never happen again.  
Beca: But it did.  
Veracity: Yeah. It was right up until you guys got into collage and then she said she finally got fed up with it and told Marley to stay away from her.  
Beca: What changed?  
Serenity: You started dating Jesse.

(Beca looks at them and puts her head down.)

Beca: She stayed single for me?

(They nod their heads at her.)

Beca: God i'm so stupid.  
Serenity: You didn't know.  
Beca: She was at one point my bestfriend i should of.  
Serenity: Beca up until the tour we never knew what was going through her mind. But then she had the accident thanks to Marley and well.  
Charity: Yeah. You can say it.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Beca: I know this might be seem a little far out there but i was wondering something.  
Serenity: Shoot.  
Beca: Were you four there when we first went up against DSM during the Riff off.

(They look at her and laugh.)

Charity: It was her idea.

(She looks down and laughs.)

Beca: See that doesn't surprise me one bet.

(They start laughing then calm down as Calamity remembers back to the night over at the guys house. Flashback to 2015 over at Barden University they walk up to his house and Serenity knocks on the door.)

Serenity: Really think this guy will let us in?  
Calamity: Really only one way to find out.  
Serenity: Yeah.

(As their waiting for the door to open Veracity and Charity look around the area to make sure the Bellas aren't coming yet. Just then the door opens and he let's them into the house as they walk in he closes it behind them.)

Sir Wills up: What can i do for you ladies?  
Calamity: Hi my names Calamity and i'm friends with a group of women you invited to this tonight.  
Sir Wills up: Oh your friends with the Bellas?  
Calamity: Yes i am.  
Sir Wills Up: Well they haven't arrived yet.  
Calamity: That's okay we don't really wanna distract them from anything. We just wanna see how good these other groups are.  
Sir Wills up: Oh okay well come with me.

(They follow him to where he's taking them.)

Sir Wills Up: So who are these lovely ladies with you?  
Calamity: These are my bandmates Serenity Veracity and Charity.  
Sir Wills up: Pretty names for such beautiful women.

(Calamity looks at her Bandmates who are trying to keep from laughing.)

Charity: Nothing like being hit on by a guy in a robe.  
Calamity: Play nice.

(She laughs at her as they continue on into the house as they get to where he's hosting the Riff off they look around and see the other groups there seeing one of the groups she knows Calamity gets annoyed then he turns and looks at them.)

Sir Wills Up: You ladies have fun until i come down with the Bellas when they arrive.  
Calamity: Thank you.

(He nods his head as he turns and walks off back upstairs and they continue to look around at the other groups.)

Veracity: You know any of these other groups?  
Calamity: Well i know two of them one of which is a lot nicer then other.  
Serenity: Which one is that one?  
Calamity: The ones in red jackets.  
Serenity: Yeah.  
Calamity: That's the Treblemakers.

(They look over at them.)

Charity: Wow. They dress so pretty.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Veracity: Whose their captain?  
Calamity: The guy on the end. 

(They look over at him and smile a little at him.)

Serenity: He's cute.  
Calamity: And Beca Mitchell's boyfriend.

(She looks at her and laughs off the shock.)

Serenity: Oh shit i'm sorry.  
Calamity: It's fine he's a nice guy.  
Serenity: Okay. Who are the dorks in the sweaters?

(She looks over at them and laughs.)

Calamity: They call themselves the Tone hangers.

(They all look at her and laugh.)

Calamity: Hey it's no worse then our's.  
Serenity: True. But at least our band name gets us laid.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Calamity: You and your sex seriously Serenity.  
Serenity: What?  
Charity: You're worse then Vera here.  
Veracity: Thanks for that Charity.  
Charity: I'm sorry.

(They continue to laugh at the joke.)

Calamity: Anyway. Other then them i don't really see any other group i know here.

(They nod their heads as they continue to look around and they see a group of guys.)

Charity: Cal isn't that the Green bay packers.

(She looks over at them and laughs.)

Calamity: I wonder what brought them here.  
Serenity: I don't know but i'm pretty sure it wasn't their football skills.

(They start laughing again then calm down as a group walks up to them.)

Pieter: Why hello ladies.

(They look at him.)

Calamity: Hi. Excuse us. We've got some friends to go talk to.

(She pushes past them.)

Pieter: Just wanted to say hello no need to be rude.  
Calamity: I'm sorry.  
Pieter: It's okay. I'm Pieter this is Kommissar.  
Calamity: Those sound like German names.  
Kommissar: We're from Germany.  
Calamity: Oh wow. Okay. I'm Calamity this is Serenity Veracity and Charity.

(The other three girls wave at them.)

Pieter: Those your real names?  
Calamity: unfortunately.

(They start laughing.)

Kommissar: Such a shame you are a such a gorgeous woman.

(Calamity looks at her trying to keep from laughing.)

Calamity: You're not so bad yourself.

(The other members of Evermoist are trying to keep from laughing at their flirting.)

Serenity: Anyway. What's the name of your group?  
Pieter: Das Sound Machine.

(They all look at them and laugh.)

Calamity: Your competing with the Bellas in Copenhagen aren't you?  
Pieter: We are. And you know the Bellas?  
Calamity: I do. Their friends of mine.   
Kommissar: Is their captain always so.  
Calamity: Awkward?  
Pieter: Yes.  
Calamity: Not always. It must be the pretty looks on your friend here.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Pieter: I'm sure.  
Kommissar: Oh my god. Anyway what's the name of your group?  
Calamity: It's a little weird. But as my friend here say's it always gets us laid.

(They look at her as Serenity's trying to keep from laughing.)

Charity: We're Evermoist.  
Pieter: Oh wow. That's.  
Calamity: Told you it was weird.  
Kommissar: Not really. But they do.  
Calamity: Tone Hangers.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Charity: Yeah who wears sweaters now a days?  
Pieter: I know right. What a dork.

(They continue to laugh as they walk off and let them be alone.)

Serenity: You seriously had to tell them that?  
Calamity: It made them laugh.  
Serenity: True.

(Just then Jesse walks up to them.)

Jesse: Calamity!

(She turns and looks at him.)

Calamity: Hey Jesse.  
Jesse: Hi.

(He shakes her hand making her laugh.)

Calamity: Jesse how are things with you and the rest of the Treblemakers?  
Jesse: Oh you know trying to stay out of treble.

(They start laughing at the joke as he sees the other three ladies.)

Jesse: Who are they?  
Calamity: These are my bandmates Serenity Veracity and Charity.

(They all wave at him as he smiles at them.)

Jesse: Does Beca know you're here?  
Calamity: No. I was kind of hoping you guys wouldn't say anything?  
Jesse: Oh of course. Have fun i gotta get back to them.  
Calamity: Okay. Have fun.  
Jesse: I will.

(He turns and walks off to go back his groupmates. As they walk off Calamity looks at her bandmates.)

Serenity: You are right?  
Calamity: Yeah he's a nice guy. She's lucky.

(Then they hear voices that Calamity knows all to well and they quickly hide before they can see them. Once their hidden Calamity sees them walk in and smiles at them.)

Serenity: You wanna go?  
Calamity: No let's stay here and see how they do.  
Serenity: Okay.

(Then they stay and watch the Bellas go up against the other groups in the Riff off. End of flashback their all just coming out of their thoughts as they start laughing.)

Beca: I still can't believe you guys were there.  
Serenity: She wanted to keep it a secret she didn't want to distract you.  
Beca: We wouldn't of cared if you guys were there.  
Serenity: I know.  
Beca: And calling Tone Hangers dorks.  
Serenity: Hey she didn't have to laugh at it.  
Beca: Hey i'm not complaining we still won.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Charity: Anyway. we're gonna go get us something to eat you want anything?  
Beca: No i'm okay.  
Charity: Okay.

(They turn and walk out of the room as they walk out Beca sits down again still holding Calamity's hand as she's holding it she smiles at her. A couple of hours later Beca's still in the room sleeping as she feels someone moving as she wakes up she looks at her and smiles at her.)

Beca: Calamity!

(She turns her head and looks at her.)

Calamity: Beca!  
Beca: Hey beautiful.

(She smiles at her. With Calamity have finally woken up will Beca finally get her chance to re do that kiss she has been wanting to have with her since she realized how she felt about her We'll soon find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys i hope you enjoyed that chapter. One more chapter to come.
> 
> The Final chapter.
> 
> Serenity and Emily finally talk.  
Beca gets her second chance at her first kiss with Calamity.  
There's one more love confession.


	9. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Calamity have finally woken up will Beca finally get her chance to have that first official kiss with Calamity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the final chapter of Forgotten love, I hope you enjoy it.

Two Weeks later.

(It's been two weeks since Calamity woke up from her coma she's been moved from the hospital in Spain to the one in Llanview. As the two weeks have gone on Beca and Calamity continue to talk and joke around with each other the more they talk the closer they get much to Marley's dismay who still isn't being allowed to see her thanks to Mark his family the Bellas and the rest of Evermoist they were able to get a restring order brought up against her to keep her as far away from the hospital as possible but she isn't making it very easy for the Bellas as she continues to try and cause trouble for them. Until one day Emily gets fed up with her and punches her getting the rest of her bandmates and the members of Evermoist to look at her in shock. Serenity looks at her and then to Veracity and Charity who are trying to keep from laughing.)

Beca: Oh my god.

(Emily looks at her and laughs.)

Aubrey: Damn.  
Emily: I'm sorry i just got so fed up with her always trying to cause trouble for us when it comes around to them.  
Beca: Oh believe me Calamity won't find what you did so bad. Plus I've been wanting to do that for years. It felt good to see someone finally punch her.

(Marley stands up to go after Emily only to have Mark grab her and pull her away.)

Mark: Haven't you caused enough trouble?

(She looks at him not sure of what to say.)

Marley: It's nowhere near enough.  
Mark: You realize just you being in this hospital you're breaking the law.

(She looks at him and laughs off the shock.)

Marley: Do you really think some paper is going to keep me away from the woman i love seriously.  
Mark: You know i have half the mind to let Emily punch you again.

(She looks at him and then over to the Bellas who look like they wanna kill her. Then she looks over at the rest of the Evermoist members who have that same look so she tries to cause trouble among them.)

Marley: Hey i hear my brother finally got the girl back.

(The other two girls along with the Bellas look at Veracity who puts her down.)

Serenity: Seriously?  
Veracity: It wasn't willingly.  
Mark: What you mean?  
Veracity: I'll tell you guys later. 

(Seeing the look on her face and knowing it he looks at Marley and gets annoyed.)

Mark: I swear if she tells us what he did i will kill him.

(Marley looks at him in shock at what he said.)

Marley: Look i have no control over what he does.  
Mark: No of course not. Kind of like he doesn't have any control over you having him run Calamity off of the fucken road.

(He shoves her back and waves a couple of officers over to them.)

Officer: What's going on Mark?  
Mark: Arrest her she's breaking the law.  
Officer: How?  
Mark: She's got a restringing order against her.  
Officer: Are right. Hands behind your back.

(She goes to run only to have Charity punch her sending her down the officers look at her and then to Mark.)

Mark: I didn't see anything did you guys.  
Beca: My head was facing Serenity and Veracity.  
Chloe: I was looking at my phone.  
Emily: She's texting Chicago.

(They start laughing as they arrest Marley once she's been cuffed she looks at them.)

Beca: You know i'm gonna go in and see Calamity because i can. And well maybe i'll kiss her too.

(Marley looks at her as the other Evermoist and the rest of the Bellas laugh at her.)

Mark: Just go stop gloating we all know she loves you.  
Beca: And she's shown it too.

(They continue to laugh as the officers take Marley out of the hospital as their laughing Mark looks at his sister whose trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: Shut up Jess.

(The others turn and look at her.)

Mark: Guys this is one of my sisters Jessica Buchanan Lovett.

(They all wave at her making her smile at them. Then he lightly pushes her as she walks off laughing.)

Mark: Ignore her.  
Beca: Okay.

(She walks off towards Calamity's room to go spend some more time with her making Mark laugh. As Beca walks off Emily walks over to Serenity.)

Emily: Hey.  
Serenity: Hey. What's up?  
Emily: You got a minute?

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Serenity: For you I've got more then a minute.

(She starts laughing as they walk off to go talk. As they walk off the other Bellas walk off Mark walks over to the Veracity.)

Mark: You are right?  
Veracity: You mean what you said?  
Mark: If he did what i think he did?  
Veracity: I really don't want to talk about it.  
Mark: And i'm not gonna make you talk about it.  
Veracity: Thank you.  
Mark: You're welcome.

(He looks down at his watch and walks off to go make a call. Later outside of the hospital Serenity and Emily are talking about what happened between them as their talking Serenity's phone goes off and she grabs it out to see who it's from seeing who it's from she shows it to Emily.)

Emily: Go. Be a good friend.  
Serenity: You sure i mean.  
Emily: Veracity needs you three.  
Serenity: Okay. But we're continuing this conversation.  
Emily: Lunch later over at their local diner?  
Serenity: I'd love too. I'll see aye.  
Emily: Okay.

(She walks off as Emily smiles at herself. As she's smiling someone walks up to her and say's something behind her getting her to jump at the voice.)

Emily: Oh my god Beca you jerk.  
Beca: I'm sorry. It's just I've had that smile on my face before.  
Emily: Let me guess is it because of the lead singer of Evermoist.  
Beca: Actually yes. I mean don't get me wrong i loved Jesse. But Calamity's someone i have been wanting to be with since high school.  
Emily: You just weren't allowed to date her.  
Beca: It's not that i wasn't allowed it's just every time i tried to tell her Marley would show up and interrupt our conversations.  
Emily: Well she's not around anymore.  
Beca: Me and Calamity have been doing a lot of talking and i mean we have been talking.  
Emily: Okay and.  
Beca: I was thinking that once she's out of here of going back to where i was thinking i'd go back to the venue where i wanted to kiss her officially for the first time but didn't get that chance.  
Emily: Well maybe you'll finally get that chance without Marley always getting in the way.  
Beca: Here's to hoping. So you and Serenity?

(Emily looks at her trying to keep from blushing.)

Emily: Yeah.  
Beca: Wow.  
Emily: Yeah. She's hot so sue me.  
Beca: Na. I've got my own Evermoist member remember.  
Emily: Not really.  
Beca: No not really.  
Emily: Anyway. Yeah we're gonna meet for lunch later so.  
Beca: Sounds like fun.  
Emily: Yeah.  
Beca: But wasn't she just.  
Emily: She got a text from Veracity while we were talking.  
Beca: Yeah what was that?  
Emily: I don't know. But Veracity seemed really freaked out about it.  
Beca: Yeah. I haven't seen her like that before.  
Emily: But apparently Mark knows that look.  
Beca: Yeah i saw how fast he looked at Marley when he realized what had happened.  
Emily: I hope she's okay.  
Beca: So do i.

(They look at each other and talk as the other Bellas walk out and head over to them as they get to them they sit down and start talking. Back inside of the hospital in Calamity's room Veracity's in there telling them about what happened between her and Austin seeing the look on Calamity's face Veracity puts her head down.)

Calamity: You realize Mark's gonna kill him?  
Veracity: I know.  
Charity: Did you tell anyone besides us?  
Veracity: No. And trust me I've been wanting to. It's just every time i try all i see is him on top of me and it freaks me out to the point to where i can't even look anyone in the face.  
Calamity: Did you at least come in here and?  
Veracity: No.  
Serenity: Vera!  
Veracity: I know okay i shouldn't be hiding this but. He'd find someway of talking his way out of it.  
Calamity: Not if the police know and they have the proof of what he did.  
Veracity: Haven't you guys noticed i'm wearing a jacket in the middle of summer.

(They look at what she's wearing. She pushes up the selves and shows them the bruising seeing it Serenity touches her arm.)

Serenity: Just how hard was he holding you?  
Veracity: Hard enough to where it left bruises on my wrists.

(Calamity puts her head back annoyed.)

Charity: You need to tell the police before he gets away with this longer then he are ready has.  
Veracity: I've thought about it. But the police here are half of Mark's family they'll tell him.  
Calamity: And they'll make sure he won't do anything stupid.  
Veracity: Calamity he's a Buchanan he does what he wants and when he finds out about this he'll kill him and he'll be the one who wines up in the prison cell instead of the bastard who did this to me.  
Serenity: We'll all make sure he doesn't do anything stupid.

(She looks at her friend and nods her head at her seeing the look on her face Calamity laughs at her.)

Charity: What?  
Calamity: Looks like me and Serenity aren't the only members in love with someone.

(Serenity turns and looks at her then turns and looks at Veracity's face.)

Serenity: Seriously?  
Veracity: He's always there for us and i know i can't be with him because he's married and happily at that but. I can't help it. That's part of the reason why Austin forced himself on me.  
Calamity: As long in the long run that you're okay.  
Veracity: For the most part i'm fine.

(They nod their heads at her as Mark walks into the room to see Calamity.)

Mark: Hey.  
Calamity: Hey.  
Mark: How you feeling?  
Calamity: Good. Kind of sick of being in this hospital but good.  
Mark: They just want you in here for another day then you'll be free to go home.

(She nods her head at him as he looks at Veracity.)

Mark: Hi.  
Veracity: Hi.  
Mark: You are right?  
Veracity: Yeah. Just spending time with my bandmates and the smartass lead singer.

(Calamity throws a paper ball at Veracity's head making them laugh.)

Mark: Now i'm really starting to see what Beca sees in her.

(They start laughing at him as she gives him the finger.)

Mark: I can think of a lot things as to where that finger should go but i'm not gonna say it.  
Calamity: You better not.  
Mark: Yeah. Anyway. I just wanted to come and let you know that the police have booked Marley in for harassment.  
Calamity: Wow that's awesome.  
Mark: Yeah. She won't be seeing the outside of a cell for awhile so.  
Charity: So her and Beca can finally be together without Marley getting in the way?  
Mark: Yes.  
Calamity: Finally.  
Mark: Yeah. Just relax one more day and you'll finally be able to escape this nut house.

(They start laughing at the joke as he turns and walks out of the room.)

Veracity: Wait.

(He stops and turns to look at her.)

Mark: What's up?  
Veracity: There is something else you should know.

(He looks at her.)

Mark: What's wrong?  
Veracity: Mark i want to tell you something but you gotta promise me you won't do anything stupid.  
Mark: I promise.  
Veracity: Austin raped me.

(He looks at her and then to other three members of the band and looks down annoyed. Then he looks at her.)

Mark: When was this?  
Veracity: Last night around nine why?  
Mark: Because my uncle got a call from the hotel you guys are staying at when someone heard a woman screaming in one of the rooms.

(Veracity puts her head down not sure of how to tell Mark.)

Mark: Wait that was you?  
Veracity: Yeah. Mark i tried to break free of his grip but he wouldn't let up and he just held on harder.  
Serenity: Mark she's got bruising on her wrists from where he held her down.

(She shows him the bruising seeing it he grabs out his phone and call his uncle who answers on the first ring.)

Mark: Yeah hey uncle Bo I've got that woman from last night.  
Bo: Who is it?  
Mark: One Calamity's bandmates Veracity.

(He falls silent on the other end of the line.)

Bo: Get her down here and we'll have a female officer take her statement.  
Mark: Okay.

(Then he hangs up with him and looks at her.)

Calamity: What?  
Mark: He wants her to go down there and give them a statement.

(She looks at him and laughs off the nerves.)

Mark: He'll have you talk to a female officer.  
Veracity: Okay.  
Serenity: What will happen after that?  
Mark: They'll want to go and investigate the room with her permission of course.  
Veracity: Of course.  
Mark: Okay. We're gonna get him i promise you.  
Veracity: I know you will.  
Mark: Okay. Serenity wanna give her a ride back to the station?  
Serenity: Yeah sure. I'll be back.  
Calamity: No go talk to Emily for god sake.

(They start laughing at her face as she walks out of the room.)

Mark: Wow.  
Calamity: It's over do are right.  
Mark: Oh i know it is. Anyway. You are right Charity?  
Charity: Yeah it's just she just told you that Austin forced himself on her and you didn't even bat an eye to go after him.  
Mark: Yeah after she told me that. I was going to but then thought it wouldn't be such a good idea. Given how my uncle's the police commissioner.

(They start laughing at him as he walks out of the room.)

Charity: You notice what was missing from his finger?  
Calamity: Yeah his wedding ring.  
Charity: You thinking what i'm thinking?  
Calamity: I think so.

(She nods her head at her. Over the next couple of weeks the police investigate Veracity's rape case as they continue investigate David and Dorian continue to try and get them to drop the case. The more they continue the more annoyed Mark gets with them the more annoyed. They keep at it until one day Mark finally blows a Gasket chows into them about always butting into a police investigation and the more they but in it's starting to make him wonder if they weren't involved with him going after her. They look at him in shock at what he said.)

John: Hey what you know?  
Mark: What?  
John: They do have a mute button.

(Mark's trying to keep from laughing as Calamity walks into the station Mark seeing her walks over to her.)

Mark: Hey.  
Calamity: Hey.  
Mark: You are right?  
Calamity: I'm fine. Just glad to have my memory back is all.  
Mark: You remembered more?  
Calamity: Yeah. I got the last bit of my memory back while i was in the hospital.  
Mark: Cal that's awesome.

(He hugs her making her smile at him then she pulls away from him.)

Calamity: They still trying to get you guys to drop the case?  
Mark: Yeah.  
Calamity: And?  
Mark: It's not going to be that easy for us to drop it mainly when the person who was rapped just happens to be one of your bandmates.  
Calamity: Yeah. Speaking of which.  
Mark: What?  
Calamity: Have you seen her lately?  
Mark: No. Why?  
Calamity: She's really shut herself off. I mean none of us can get her to open up Mark. 

(He looks at her and then looks around the station.)

Mark: Come with me.

(She follows him down towards a room as they get there he opens the door and she walks in ahead of him as they walk in he closes the door behind them then he turns and looks at her.)

Mark: How long has this been going on?  
Calamity: About a couple of days why?  
Mark: Because I've learned a lot about rape victims that once they've told the police everything they remember they normally shut themselves off.  
Calamity: Kind of like Veracity has?  
Mark: Yes. I mean she might be a little different but.  
Calamity: What?  
Mark: With some victims they'll normally turn away from their friends and stop spending time with them altogether.  
Calamity: Well she hasn't really done that.  
Mark: So she still goes out and hangs out with you guys?  
Calamity: Or we stay in her room and watch television.

(He nods his head at her as he grabs out a card and writes down a number for someone he knows.)

Mark: Take this to her and tell her to call this woman.

(Once he has written down the number he hands her the card.)

Calamity: Marty's back in Llanview?  
Mark: She has been the last three years.  
Calamity: Okay. What happens if she doesn't wanna go and see her?  
Mark: Then she doesn't have to. It's really up to her.

(She nods her head at him.)

Calamity: Okay because we're becoming really worried about her Mark.  
Mark: I know. We're working as hard as we can to get him thrown behind bars Calamity.  
Calamity: I know that and she's very happy about that.

(He laughs at her.)

Mark: Are right. Well get out of here and go talk to her some more.  
Calamity: Okay. stay safe.  
Mark: I'll do my best.

(She pushes him back as he laughs at her. As she walks out of the office with Mark she turns and looks at him again.)

Calamity: Um.  
Mark: What?  
Calamity: Me and Charity noticed your finger a couple of weeks ago.

(He looks down and laughs.)

Mark: Yeah um. It's kind of hard to explain.  
Calamity: I'm willing to listen.  
Mark: How is it two Bellas aren't the only ones who fell in love with the Evermoist members.  
Calamity: Wow.  
Mark: Don't tell her.  
Calamity: Depends on who it is.  
Mark: I can give you one guess.  
Calamity: Veracity!  
Mark: Got it in one.  
Calamity: I'm sorry.  
Mark: It's fine. You guys aren't to blame for this.  
Calamity: I know that. But we all know how Vickers and his wife like to turn things around on you.  
Mark: Yeah. Anyway i better get back to work.  
Calamity: Okay and i'll give her this when i get back to the hotel.  
Mark: Okay. Be safe going back.  
Calamity: Yeah i drove by where the accident was and i almost had a heart attack.  
Mark: Yeah don't die.  
Calamity: Yeah. Anyway i'll see aye.  
Mark: Are right bye.  
Calamity: Bye.

(She turns and walks off as Mark laughs at her. As she walks off Mark's walking out off of the office and looks at his brother.)

Mark: What's up?  
Rex: I found out something else about Calamity's accident.  
Mark: What's that?  
Rex: Austin wasn't the only one in the car that night.

(He looks at him.)

Mark: Who was it?  
Rex: Mark Marley was also in the car that night he hit her.  
Mark: So she knew she was on the phone with one of the other girls at the time of the accident.  
Rex: Yeah she did.  
Mark: Austin didn't say anything about their being another person in the car with him.  
Rex: Really think he's going to rat his own sister out?  
Mark: No of course not that would be easy.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: Are right thanks man.  
Rex: You bet.

(He walks off as Mark walks back into the office as he walks in he heads for his desk and looks through Calamity's accident file as he's looking his phone goes off he looks at the number and mutes it once it's muted he goes back to the file. Over the next couple of months the police continue to investigate Veracity's rape case and Calamity's accident case all over again the more they investigate both cases the more evidence that Austin was really behind the wheel of the car that ran Calamity off of the road they've also connected Calamity's accident to Veracity's rape case and have found the evidence they need to arrest both Marley and Austin for both crimes after gathering all of the evidence against them they were both arrested and tried for their crimes and were both sentence to fifteen to twenty years in prison without the possibly of parole after the sentencing Marley starts throwing around threats at Beca if she doesn't stay away from Calamity which sends Mark and his brothers into protect of mode for Beca and quickly walk her out of the courtroom followed by the rest of the Bellas and the Evermoist members as they walk out the door closes behind them and Beca leans into one of her groupmates who hangs onto her.)

Aubrey: Mark what the hell?  
Mark: Now that was a full mental break down.  
Calamity: I have never seen her like that.  
Mark: I don't think Austin had either he was even telling me to get her the hell out of the courtroom before Marley went after her.  
Charity: What happens now?  
Mark: I don't know. I mean her having the melt down in the courtroom could really make the judge rethink his decision.  
Charity: That's the last thing we need.  
Mark: I'm aware of that. Come on.

(They walk off to leave the courthouse as their leaving they can still hear Marley in the courtroom still screaming her head off. Later over at the diner their all there talking and joking around.)

Calamity: I still can't believe she acted that way.  
Mark: Neither can i. Hell not even Austin could believe it.  
Charity: Do you think she was ever like that?  
Mark: I don't know i mean. From what I've learned you'll do whatever it takes to keep the one you want.  
Charity: That even involve driving someone off of the road nearly killing them?  
Mark: Well no one said Marley made sense.

(They start laughing as he looks at Veracity and laughs as he wipes ketchup on her nose making the other's laugh as she looks at him.)

Mark: Serenity did it.

(She looks at him as they start laughing again and he hands Veracity a napkin and she hits him.)

Mark: Ow.  
Veracity: Serves you right.  
Mark: You know you and my sister in law would get along just perfect.  
Veracity: Can she sing in a perfect Pitch?

(Chloe throws one of her fries at her making Mark laugh at them.)

Calamity: Wow. It's amazing really how close both groups have gotten since the tour.  
Mark: Yeah really. It's almost like you guys never hated each other.  
Calamity: I know right.

(He looks at her and starts laughing.)

Mark: I really am glad you're okay.

(She looks at him and smiles.)

Calamity: So am i.  
Mark: I mean with Marley out of the picture you and Beca can finally be together.  
Calamity: Yeah we can be i'm looking forward to it.  
Mark: I know you are.  
Calamity: Speaking of feelings.  
Mark: I'll tell her. Just not now.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Calamity: Okay.

(He pushes her making her laugh at him.)

Mark: So mean you are.

(She continues to laugh at him along with everyone else at the table.)

Mark: Okay so Bellas.

(They look up at him and laugh.)

Chloe: Yes.  
Mark: I was talking to Lee just before the hearing started and.  
Calamity: What?  
Mark: They've added another act to their tour.

(They all look at him.)

Serenity: Who?  
Mark: Evermoist!

(They all look at him and laugh.)

Calamity: No.  
Mark: Yes.  
Charity: Oh my god.  
Mark: Yeah he said you guys can get a set list ready or you guys can help the Bellas out on a few songs.  
Calamity: We've actually been talking about going back into the studio. But with me and my not remembering anything.  
Mark: You realize they go back out on tour in November?  
Calamity: I know that. I mean we've got some songs including the one we did during the USO tour.  
Mark: Okay.  
Calamity: How many song do Opening acts do?  
Mark: Between eight or nine songs. 

(She nods her head at him.)

Beca: We did some cover songs including the three Emily wrote.  
Mark: Oh yeah.  
Serenity: Yeah i remember them doing Flashlight at the international championship.  
Emily: Yeah that was awesome.  
Mark: Yeah with all of the other Bellas behind them. Aubrey included.  
Aubrey: Yeah it was great being back up there with them again.  
Mark: I bet it was.  
Calamity: Anyway. When's the tour start?  
Mark: November 12th.  
Calamity: Sounds about right.  
Mark: Awe are you going to miss the states again?  
Calamity: Actually yes i am. It'll be a little weird but fun.  
Mark: And this time you guys aren't competing to see who opens for Steps.  
Calamity: No we won't be.  
Mark: Well.  
Calamity: Shut up.  
Mark: Well no we all know who the hotter act is.  
Calamity: Oh god.  
Mark: I was going to say Evermoist but hey i'll change it back to the.  
Calamity: No. Don't you even think about it.  
Mark: Okay then. Plus i have a feeling that both Beca and Emily would agree with me.  
Emily: Yes.  
Beca: Oh yeah. Have you seen the lead singer lately?

(Emily looks at her and starts laughing at Calamity's face.)

Calamity: Why me?  
Mark: Because you're so much fun to pick on.  
Calamity: I'm sorry when were you going to tell Veracity again.

(Veracity looks up at her name and Mark laughs at Calamity.)

Mark: I'm sorry when did you want to tell Beca Mitchell how you feel about her again?

(Calamity looks at him and then over to Beca and quickly puts her head down making them laugh.)

Charity: Beca are ready knows.  
Mark: Oh i know this. It's just fun seeing her turn the same shade of red as her shirt.

(She looks down at her shirt and gives him the finger.)

Mark: I keep telling you to name the time and place Calamity.

(She looks up at him trying to keep from laughing.)

Beca: See who knew it was this easy to make the lead singer of Evermoist blush?  
Calamity: I'm not.  
Charity: Oh please your face is the same shade of red as your shirt.  
Calamity: My face is always like this.  
Mark: Yeah sure it is. Vera.  
Veracity: Nope not touching it.  
Calamity: See she knows when not to pick on me.  
Mark: Boo.

(They start laughing again then calm down as they continue eating their food. Later out at the pier Mark's standing by the railing as someone walks up to him he turns to see who it is and laughs at them.)

Mark: Hey.  
Veracity: Hi.  
Mark: You are right?  
Veracity: Yeah. I was just out for a walk and well i can't really say i got lost.  
Mark: It might be a small town but you can still get lost in it. Just ask my brother.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: Look i know this is still weird.  
Veracity: It's not. Believe me if this was weird i would of walked off in the other direction when i saw you.

(He laughs at her.)

Mark: You never told them that we?  
Veracity: Their not like a lot of people they don't really ask about my love life unless they know i have much of one.  
Mark: You saying Evermoist is making you lose out on all of the sex you guys had before?

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Veracity: He told you.  
Mark: Yeah and to this day still funny. At least our bands name gets us laid.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Mark: But then again my last name and the fact that i'm performer from a small town in Pennsylvania helped me get laid too.

(She laughs at him.)

Veracity: I bet.  
Mark: At least until i met you and the other three dorks.  
Veracity: I'm telling Calamity you said that.  
Mark: Yeah please don't she can be mean when she wants to be.  
Veracity: Oh i know. But she's one hell of a singer we couldn't of picked a better person to be the lead singer our little band.  
Mark: You guys aren't as little as you might think.  
Veracity: I know that.  
Mark: Okay good. Just wasn't sure if you knew or not.  
Veracity: We do.  
Mark: Okay. Anyway. I better get back to the station.

(He goes to walk off but she grabs his arm and pulls him back into her and kisses him catching him off guard as the kiss continues he smiles in it then pulls away from her.)

Mark: Wow.

(She laughs at him.)

Veracity: Sorry I've never really been one for words when it came around to telling someone i have been wanting to be with how i felt.  
Mark: See you and Calamity have a lot in common there.

(She starts laughing at him then calms down as he kisses her again getting her to smile at him then they pull away from each other.)

Mark: You sure?  
Veracity: I am. Come with me.

(He walks off with her towards the hotel. Later that night over in New York city,NY over at the Venue the Bellas and the Treblemakers had the acapella finals at inside Beca's down on the stage looking around it as one of her groupmates walks out and over to her.)

Beca: Can you believe it's been five years since we were last in here?  
Chloe: No i can't.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Beca: I gotta tell ya that win felt great.  
Chloe: It did. And the many other's after that one.  
Beca: Yeah. Where's?  
Chloe: She's coming.  
Beca: I was talking about Emily?  
Chloe: She's outside she's working up the courage as she put it to get the girl.

(Beca looks at her and laughs.)

Beca: Why not i'm trying to get mine.  
Chloe: She's coming are right. Take it easy.  
Beca: That's easy for you to say. You've are ready got who you want.  
Chloe: I do. And he's cute.

(Beca pushes her back making her laugh. Outside Serenity's walking up to the building with Veracity Charity and Calamity as Emily walks up to them.)

Emily: Hey Serenity can we talk?

(She looks at her and nods her head at her.)

Calamity: Have fun.  
Serenity: You mean the fun Vera had with Mark earlier.

(She puts her head down as the other two laugh at her.)

Calamity: Come on.

(They walk up the steps to the building as they walk in they look around.)

Veracity: Wow.  
Calamity: Yeah. 

(They walk off to where Beca wants to meet up with her. Outside Serenity walks up to Emily.)

Serenity: You are right?  
Emily: I will be.

(She looks at her confused as Emily pulls her in and kisses her getting her to laugh in it as their kissing they hear Amy and Aubrey walking up to them.)

Amy: It's about time.  
Aubrey: Amy!

(She pushes her forward making them pull away from each other laughing.)

Flo: Ignore her.  
Emily: I can do that.

(She kisses her again getting her to smile in it.)

Stacie: Seriously it's about time.  
Aubrey: Oh my god.

(They walk off walk towards the building as Emily and Serenity pull away from each other laughing.)

Serenity: Nice to know you've got a lot support from them.  
Emily: Yeah i do. What are friends for if they don't give each other hell right.  
Serenity: Yeah. I mean i love my friends their fun to pick on.  
Emily: Yeah mainly the lead singer what's her name i keep forgetting it.

(Serenity starts laughing at the joke.)

Serenity: Yeah don't let her hear you say that.  
Emily: She don't scare me. Yet.

(They start laughing as she grabs her hand and they walk off inside of the building. Back inside of the building Beca's standing up on the stage looking around as Calamity walks in and looks around the room.)

Calamity: Beca!

(She turns and looks at her.)

Beca: Hey.  
Calamity: Hey what's going on? I didn't know they allowed people in here if there was nothing going on.  
Beca: True. But then again they remembered us so.  
Calamity: Good to know. So what's up?  
Beca: I wanted to re do something that was screwed up by Jesse five years ago.

(Calamity looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: I remember that night. He kissed you.

(Beca nods her head at her.)

Beca: He did and to this day i wish i had shoved him off a few seconds earlier or you would of still been standing here.  
Calamity: Not really. I didn't wanna see that.  
Beca: Yeah well i didn't want him to do it.  
Calamity: What?  
Beca: The person i wanted to kiss that night was you.

(Calamity looks at her and smiles.)

Calamity: Me?  
Beca: Yeah. I know i told you this back in southern France in March but. I have had the biggest crush on you since high school and then we went to Barden together and it slowly went from a crush to something else. To something i knew i wanted and it just grew even more through out the tour.  
Calamity: Okay.  
Beca: Calamity the person i wanted to be with then and now is you. Not Jesse and not Theo because well not into guys.

(Calamity looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: So what you mean is?  
Beca: I'm in love with you.

(Calamity smiles at her.)

Beca: And while you were in the hospital i kept thinking what could i do to make the lead singer of mine and the rest of Bellas rival band think i was being serious.  
Calamity: Okay.  
Beca: Then i thought. I wanna re do that night and kiss the woman i want to be with minus the crowds and well Jesse.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: Okay.  
Beca: You're such an ass come here.

(She grabs her in and kisses her getting her to smile in it as their kissing the other members of Evermoist walk into the room and smile at them.)

Serenity: It's about time.

(Beca gives her the finger making them laugh at them as Mark walks up behind Veracity and kisses her head getting her to smile at him. Then she pulls away from her.)

Calamity: Just one question.  
Beca: What?  
Calamity: Will go out with me?

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Beca: Yes i will go out with you on one condition.  
Calamity: What's that?  
Beca: I can do this again.

(She kisses her again getting her to laugh in it as their kiss continues Mark smiles at them. People are always saying they could tell you where they were and what they were doing at the time something tragic happened. But Beca could tell them what she was doing and where she was at the time she got that text telling her about the accident and what she doing when she found out that Calamity couldn't remember anything from her past but as time went on Calamity slowly regained back those memories of who she was before the accident and who she wanted. People also say that your brain tells you have forgotten who you were at that time and who you wanted at that time but in the end a lot of others tell you that your heart knows more then the brain when it comes to love. Because at the very end of it all Calamity found herself falling even more in love with the woman she had once forgotten and lived along happy life with her. Who said you  
couldn't find love within rival group member? Because Calamity found it once it again with the Bellas captain Beca Mitchell. Seriously who doesn't love happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys i hope you enjoyed that final chapter. This will be my last Pitch Perfect fanfic for a awhile. 
> 
> So until next time Becalamaity shippers.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys i hope you liked it. I know the ending didn't really make much sense but i swear it will when i put the second chapter. So if you liked it feel free to leave a comment in the comments below and a Kudos.


End file.
